Bitten
by Jasper-Jazz
Summary: (Currently being re written and tweaked!)Tyki turns Allen into a vampire and now that the boy is living with him can Tyki keep his lustful feelings under control? TykixAllen lots of lemon
1. Changed

**_These chapters have been re written (or some at least so far) No major changes in this chapter but other may be completly re written._**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

_'How could I have been so stupid?'_ Allen asked himself as he looked up at a small vampire who had just drained his energy. He lay on the alley floor, unable to move due to lack of blood. _'I should have listened to Cross and stayed in the hotel room!'_ The vampire above him smiled, flashing her fangs before placing a lacy shoe on Allen's ribs.

"Aw, poor little," She began but stopped, realizing she didn't know who he was. "Um…what's your name?" She added. Allen spat at her, showing that he hadn't been beaten yet. The girl didn't like that. She pushed her shoe down, sending a cracking noise echoing through the alley and making Allen scream in pain. "What," She began again, "Is your name."

"Bitch." Allen replied hoarsely, followed by another crack as a second rib was broken. Allen screamed in pain again but gave in. "All- Allen Walker." He said between raged pants.

"See that wasn't so hard. Now, what were you doing with Cross?" She asked. Footsteps sounded at the opening of the alley, grabbing both Allen and the little vampire's attention.

"Road, what on earth are you doing? Playing with you food agai-" The man stopped when he saw Allen and the boy gasped as he realized it was his tutor, Tyki Mikk. Allen couldn't take his eyes off of the man. He looked different. His usual dark and unruly hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, his large glasses removed, and his clothes were much more proper, like a nobleman's. But the thing that stuck out the most was his golden eyes and dark skin. This was not the Tyki Allen remembered. "Oh my god, Allen?" Tyki asked, rushing over to pull Road away from the boy. He knelt down, lifting Allen's head and inspecting the bite marks Road had caused. He bared his teeth, flashing his sharp, vampire like fangs and Allen's eyes widened. His teacher was one of them and he had never known? "You didn't have to break his ribs." Tyki yelled at Road, causing the vampire to flinch.

"Well it's not my fault he was stubborn…he wouldn't answer my questions.

"Does it really matter!" Tyki yelled at her. "Why did you do this to him anyway?" He asked.

"Well, I saw him in town with Cross and I wanted to interrogate him, but then I tasted him and I think he is a carrier of the Noah gene." Road said. "How do you know him?" She then asked.

"I'm his tutor. Remember when Lord Millennium appointed me the mission of getting close to Cross? Well that's exactly what I did. Allen is Cross's apprentice. And what do you mean you think he carries the Noah gene? That's impossible! And even if he did, do you know how close you were to killing him?"

Roads eye widened as she realized the mistake she had made. "Taste him to make sure!" She yelled, suddenly panicked. Tyki sighed and moved his attention back to Allen.

"No…please don't." Allen said, tears forming in his eyes. Tyki looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry." He said, leaning forward and placing his fangs in Road's bite marks. Allen gripped his sleeve, his body growing numb from so much blood loss. He could barley keep his eyes open when Tyki pulled back. "Your right." Tyki said. "He is a carrier." Tyki quickly put his wrist up to his mouth, biting into it and making blood drip to the floor.

"You're going to change him here?" Road asked.

"I don't have a choice, Tyki said, pushing his wrist up to Allen's mouth. "He has lost too much blood." Allen turned his head away trying to keep the blood out to his mouth. "Damn it boy." Tyki roughly grabbed the boy's hair, pulling his head back and forcing a mouth full of blood past Allen's teeth. The boy tried to resist, coughing up some of the blood but Tyki only pressed his wrist harder against his mouth. He swallowed, the blood running like liquid fire down his throat and on the third mouth full Tyki pulled his wrist away. Allen took a breath, grinding his teeth, then screamed out as his heart began to burn with pain.

"We should have taken him to the Noah house, he is attracting too much attention." Road whispered. Tyki ignored her, gripping Allen's hand as he bucked his body, the pain becoming too much. He knew what was happening, he was turning into a vampire, and his heart was stopping. Allen's world began turning black, the vampire blood spreading throughout his body and causing him such great pain. Suddenly the pain was gone, Allen's body hitting the alley floor and the boy looked up to see Tyki's sad face one more time before giving way to the darkness.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Meet the family

**Chapter two! Few small tweeks done to this chapter  
**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

_"Lord Tyki, I wana read too!" young Allen Walker said, trying to climb into his mentors lap. The boy was no more than eight years old and Tyki was teaching the boy how to read, something he had never been able to learn due to his pour family and constant travels before he met Marian Cross._

"_Alright young Master Walker." Tyki said with a smile. "What shall we read today?" He asked.._

"_I want to read…poems!" The boy said happily. Tyki smiled again._

"_Let me guess, from Edgar Allan Poe?" He asked, the boy nodding his head. Tyki leaned forward, grabbing a thick book off of his desk whom's spine read 'Complete Stories and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe'. It was both his and Allen's favorite. Tyki flipped it to the back where the poems were and let the brunet chose a poem._

"_This one." Allen said, pointing to a small poem titled '__To__-'. The boy took a breath and began reading, his voice smooth, light, and childish. "I h…heed not that my e…"_

"_Earthly." Tyki said for the boy._

"_Earthly lot, Hath l…little of Earth in it, That y…"_

"_Years." Tyki told him with a smile._

"_Years of love have been for…forgot, In the hatred of a m… min… minute: I m…marn?" Allen asked, turning to look up at his teacher._

"_Mourn." Tyki corrected. "You're doing good boy." He praised. Allen smiled. He loved to be praised by Tyki. For some reason, he was always happy when Tyki was around. The man was always nice to him. Countless of times Allen had fallen asleep during his lectures, mostly because Master Cross had kept him up most of the night, training him. Tyki would let the boy sleep for about an hour before waking him up gently to continue the lesson, knowing that Cross could be cruel. Sometimes though, Tyki wouldn't be able to teach Allen and the man's older brother, Sheryl would take over. Allen didn't like him very much. The man was always talking about his daughter and hitting Allen with a ruler whenever he fell asleep or got something wrong._

_When Tyki returned, Allen would always greet him with a hug, smiling like a child in a candy store. Once, when Tyki was gone for more than a week, Allen had refused to let the man go and repeatedly told him,_

"_I love you Lord Mikk, so please don't leave me again like that. Okay?" Tyki hugged the boy back, smiling sweetly and promising him he wouldn't do it again._

* * *

Allen woke up, opening his eyes to see nothing but darkness. His whole body ached and his head spun. Allen thought of his dream, well his memory of Tyki or the man he thought Tyki Mikk was. The boy heard the noise of a page flipping and groaned lightly. He then heard the book close and someone leaned over him. 'Someone was reading in pitch blackness?' Allen asked himself. Someone gently slid his or her arms under his body, pulling him into a sitting up position. Allen's head was now on someone's shoulder and a glass cup was pushed to the boy's lips.

"Drink." Someone commanded. Allen knew the voice straight away; it was Tyki Mikk's. Allen tried to speak, opening his mouth only for a warm, sweet liquid to fill it. Allen had never tasted it before but his whole being screamed for more and he drank it greedily. When the cup was empty, Tyki gently laid Allen's body on the pillows in a sitting-up position. The lights flicked on unexpectedly, causing Allen to squint his eyes and hold up his arms to shield himself from the brightness. "How are you feeling, boy?" The man asked as Allen finally got used to the light.

"Dizzy…and tired." Allen admitted, not wanting to make eye contact with Tyki who was in the same form as he was in the ally. "What was in the cup?" He asked

"Blood. Your body is going through a change so you will need blood regularly for the next few days." Tyki said.

They were both quiet for a while. "What did she mean?" Allen asked.

"What?"

"That little vampire. She said something about me having a Noah gene? What is that?" Allen asked, an edge of anger in his voice.

"Right. I am apart of a Coven, a family called the Noah's. Were a special type of vampire that actually have a partial human half. When I was your teacher, that was my other half, my white half." Tyki explained. "Right now I'm in my Vampire form. Not all vampires are like this, as you know, and only humans with the Noah gene in them can become like this. We are born to be vampires, boy." He said. "We strive to exterminate all other half blooded vampires, along with humans, or at least ones without a Noah gene. Do you understand what I'm telling you, boy?" Tyki asked, grabbing Allen's wrist to get the boy to look at him.

"Yeah? Well why me? How did you know I had the gene?" Allen asked, his anger shown on his face.

"A carriers blood tastes different, thicker and sweeter than a normal humans. It's a special blood type. We don't know how the gene appears in our blood but when it does we just have to accept it." Tyki watched as Allen's face changed from anger to sadness.

"Is that why Mana…" Allen couldn't finish his sentence; the tears that fell stopped him. He always cried when he talked about the vampire, Mana who had adopted him and taken care of him in return for Allen's blood. Tyki let his hand travel down from the boy's wrist and gently took his hand. Allen hiccup as he cried.

"Boy, Lord Millennium will tell you everything you need to know but right now you need to rest and feed." Tyki stood; going to turn off the light but was stopped when Allen gripped his hand tighter.

"Don't leave me please!" He cried. Tyki lightly smiled at him.

"I'm only going to turn off the light, boy. I will stay with you, at least until you fall asleep.' Allen nodded, reluctantly letting Tyki's hand go. Tyki turned the lights off and walked back over to his chair, taking Allen's hand when he sat down. Allen cried himself to sleep, his gentle sobs slowing and eventually stopping.

* * *

Over the next few days, Tyki would feed Allen a cup of blood and stay with him until he fell asleep. After a week, Allen woke up to see Tyki smiling at him.

"What?" He asked, sitting up with ease.

"Come see for yourself." Tyki said, putting a hand out for Allen to take. Allen took his hand and was led to a large bathroom filled with mirrors. Allen looked at his reflection, clearly shocked at who he saw looking back at him. It was Allen's face but he had dark skin just like Tyki's and his hair was silver, like a shiny nickel. But the thing that really stood out was Allen's golden eyes. "Your change is complete." Tyki told him. Allen walked up to the thin glass, lightly taping it to make sure it was really there. He then pushed his face close up to the glass, inspecting both eyes and his hair.

"Wow, I should have died my hair sooner." Allen said gently grabbing a piece of his hair and trying to look at it without the mirror. Tyki couldn't help but smile widely. After everything that had happened, the boy was still making jokes. He also didn't expect the boy to be so calm. "Um, Tyki… Since I'm really apart of the Noah clan… can I meet the others?" Allen asked, looking at Tyki in the mirror. Tyki was shocked at first but nodded. Allen got himself dressed in black pants, shoes and a white dress shirt, un-tucked, the first two buttons undone. Before they left the room, Tyki taught Allen how to change between forms, the boy happy when he settled on his white form once again. Tyki was surprised to see the boy's hair keeps its silver color but Allen didn't seem to mind.

"Some of the coven aren't going to be present at tonight's dinner, but you should be able to meet most of them." Tyki told the boy as they walked side by side down a hallway. They finally arrived to a large door which Tyki opened for Allen and allowed the boy to enter the room.

"Allen!" Road yelled, jumping onto the boy and hugging him around the neck. Tyki sucked in a breath, expecting Allen to be angry with the girl who broke his ribs (which had already healed due to Allen becoming a vampire). Allen surprised Tyki as he smiled at the girl and put her back on her feet.

"Road, right?" He asked.

"That's right! 9th position, Road." The girl said happily.

"9th position?" Allen asked Tyki.

"We each have a vampire name and position, though the positions don't hold power. Road is both her vampire and human name and she has been with Lord Millennium the longest." Tyki explained. "My human name is Tyki Mikk and my vampire name is Joyd, 3rd position." Road grabbed Allen's hand, leading him over to a group of people who were awaiting the boys arrival.

The first to greet Allen was someone he already knew and disliked.

"Oh Allen Walker you have only gotten cuter with age!" Sheryl Camelot said joyfully.

"Hm…so Road is the daughter that you wouldn't shut up about." Allen stated, glaring at the man and remember how many times he had slapped the boy with a ruler. Tyki was also glaring at his older brother and it seemed that Allen and Tyki's feelings toward Sheryl were mutual.

"Well anyway, Sheryl Camelot, vampire name Desires, 4th position." The man said with a smile. Tyki began introducing the rest of the family to Allen, not wanting to waist time.

"Jasdero and David, otherwise known as Jasdevi, Mercym, 7th position. 12th position, Lulu Bell, Lustful. 8th position Skin Bolic, Wrath." Tyki stopped as Allen examined Skin.

"Wow, you're pretty big." He said with a smile.

"And lets not forget me. :3" A sing song voice said from over by the round table. Allen turned to see a large man in a colorful suit with a huge smile, his large smile showing off his sharp fangs.

"Allen, this is the head of our family, Lord Millennium, 1st position." Road said with a smile as she ran over to him and hugged him. Allen walked over to him, Tyki closely following.

"Good evening Allen Walker. I am pleased that you have joined our family." The Earl said.

"Lord Millennium, I am pleased to be here, though I do have many questions that Tyki assures you will answer." Allen told the Earl.

"All in good time. Come, let us proceed with dinner, then I will answer any questions you might have." That Earl said, gesturing for the boy to sit in a chair. Allen did and was pleased to see Tyki sit next to him.

"Tyki, i thought vampires couldn't taste food." Allen said as plaits were set in front of everyone at the table.

"I told you, we're partial human. We can taste food and go out in sunlight, as long as were strong enough that is." Tyki said with a grin.

* * *

Allen got up to follow Lord Millennium to his study, as the large man had requested to answer the boy's questions.

"Hold on, boy." Tyki said, putting his hand on Allen shoulder.

"What?" Allen asked.

"You forgot something." The vampire said, straightening out his sleeve and letting a golden golem to fly out.

"Timcampy!" Allen said happily as the golem landed in his hand. When Allen was young he and Tyki had made the golem together, Cross even helped with the golden carvings in the round body. It was Allen's treasure; something two of his favorite people had helped him with. "I forgot all about you! Tyki, how did you manage to get him away from Master Cross?" Allen asked.

"It wasn't easy considering you have been missing for about a week. Then again, as a Noah vampire I do have special powers." Allen wondered what Tyki had meant but followed after Lord Millennium without delay. The two entered a large study with a flaring fireplace and many large armchairs. The Earl motioned for Allen to sit, the boy doing just that as Timcampy flew around the boys head.

"Tell me Allen, what do you want to know?" The Earl asked.

"My adopted father, Mana. He was a vampire that took care of me and in return I gave him my blood. Did Mana know about your coven?" Allen asked.

"Mana Walker didn't just know about this coven. He and his brother were apart of it" Lord Millennium answered. "How much do you know about Mana Walker anyway?" he added.

"Well, I remember that he was like a father to me, and that we traveled with the circus. I can't really remember his death though…but I was right there." Allen looked into the fire, his mind clearly trying to recall the day Mana was murdered. "I didn't however, know that he had a brother. Why did they leave the coven?" Allen asked.

"Mana followed his brother everywhere so when the boy finally got bored of this life, he left and Mana followed. A skillful vampire hunter killed him, and it broke Mana's heart. Do you know why Mana took you in, besides the fact that he loved you?" The Earl asked. Allen shook his head. "You are the spitting image of his brother, what's more, now that you're a vampire, you are the 14th position, Neah. :3" The Earl explained.

"My vampire name is Neah?" Allen asked.

"As was Mana's brothers. You two are the same, his gene passing to you." The Earl explained.

"Oh, Tyki mentioned something about the Noah vampires having a special power. What's that about?" Allen asked, turning his gaze back on the Earl.

"We all have our own special ability; Tyki has more than other and likes to brag though. He can choose what he wants to touch, allowing him to walk on water and pass through solid objects. He can also control golems called Tease. Lulu Bell is a shape shifter though she favors a black cat. Road can force your subconscious mind into a world she creates herself along with control a very special thing called the arc and David and Jasdero can become one person. Now it has been a long night and the sun will be coming up soon. You should get some rest Allen." The Earl insisted.

"Okay…but I have one more question. Do you know anything about Mana's death? Anything at all?" Allen asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't answer that until you remember for yourself." The said, walking over to open the door so Allen could leave.

* * *

**Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**The poem that Allen was reading was on page 783 in the book "Complete Stories and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe." Just in case you wanted to read it**


	3. I want you

**Small Tweak to the lemon in this chapter**

**i do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Tyki looked up from the book he was reading to see Allen, asleep with his chin in the palm of hand and a book still open in his lap. Allen had been a vampire for a year now, his special ability still inactivated. Allen was different then he used to be, growing bored of things easily now but still wanting to spend most of his time with Tyki Mikk. Tyki smiled, closing his book and standing to walk over to the boy. He moved a few strands of hair out of Allen's closed eyes.

Tyki never admitted it but ever since Allen had drunk his blood, the boy was the only thing on Tyki's mind. He wanted the boy, craved for him…but would never admit it. Allen stirred in his sleep, his head gently rolling in the other direction and his hand slipping. His head bobbed back up, eyes only half open but alert.

"Tyki?" He asked, looking up at the man. "What time is it?" He then asked, groggily sitting up. Tyki walked over to the window, moving the thick curtain to the side and letting a stream of light enter the room.

"I would say around eight in the morning and you have been you have been up all night. You should go to bed." Tyki said, taking the book out of Allen's lap.

"Cary me." Allen commanded. Tyki frowned but picked him up bridal style anyway. Allen wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Tyki walked down the hall, pushing the door to Allen's room open. He stepped inside and walked over to the bed but, as he tried to put Allen on the bed, the boy nipped at Tyki's neck and leaned into his ear. "I can feel your blood flowing." Allen whispered in a seductive voice. A vampire's body is dead so blood doesn't course through their veins and the reason why they have to drink blood. For the Noah's however, their blood runs slowly, allowing them to eat food but they also have a craving for blood.

Tyki's member became semi erect, something he would have to take care of when he was alone in his room. How he hated that this boy could do this to him.

"May I?" Allen asked, wanting permission to feed form Tyki. Tyki dropped the boy onto the bed and turned around.

'He is messing with me.' Tyki thought to himself. "If you're hungry then go get some food." Tyki walked toward the door and left, closing it behind him. Allen sat on his bed, pouting.

"What does a guy have to do to get laid around here?" He said, throwing his head into the pillows.

* * *

The next night was a full moon and Allen woke up around 9pm. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen to retrieve a cup of blood and a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies. He then made his way to Tyki's study.

"Allen!" Road sang happily as he entered. Tyki was sitting at is desk, a book in his hand and eyes scanning the page. Road gestured for Allen to come down to the girl's level so he bent over. "How did last night go?" She asked in a whisper so Tyki couldn't hear.

"I did everything you told me to do and he just dropped me on my bed and left. I even whispered in his ear!" Allen whispered back. "Are you sure Tyki likes me Road?" he asked.

"I'm positive!" Road said a little too loud, causing Tyki to look over at them. "Um…" Tyki gave the two a questioning look but returned to his book. "I got another plan." She whispered to Allen. Later on that night, Road served dinner herself to Allen and Tyki.

* * *

"Your in a good mood." Tyki said, taking his cigarette out to eat.

"I worked extra hard just for you guys! Oh! By the way, the blood for tonight's dinner was really hard to find so you better drink it all or I shall be cross!" Road said, winking at Allen who blushed, Timcampy sitting on his head. Tyki dismissed it, digging in as Allen excused himself and left. Near the end of dinner, Tyki finally drank all of the warm, sweet blood in the cup Road had given him and he immediately felt something…off. He was a little dizzy…and VERY hot.

"Road…what's in this blood?" He asked, feeling his body temperature rise.

"Nothing much. A little O negative ya know and maybe some mumble" Tyki didn't catch the last part.

"What else did you say was in it?" Tyki asked as he felt his cock grow tight in his pants, trying not to moan as it rubbed against the fabric.

"Just a tasteless and very strong oral aphrodisiac." She said with a smile.

"Oral aphrodisiac as in-"

"As in one that can be swallowed. Soooooo." Road couldn't help but smile as Tyki hopped up from his chair and quickly made his way to his room. "Gotta get rid of it." Tyki told himself, opening the door to his room and slamming it closed. He locked the door behind him, rushing to the sofa and unbuttoning his shirt, trying to relieve himself of some heat. He slid it off his shoulder, and then worked on his pants. As he got the zipper down he heard his bathroom door open and he froze.

'No way.' Tyki thought as Allen, dripping wet and pink with blush, stood naked only a few feet away.

"A- Allen?" Tyki asked in disbelief. Allen walked over to Tyki who was too hard and surprised to do anything, and leaned in, lightly kissing him. Tyki grabbed a handful of Allen's silver hair when the boy tried to pull away and pulled back into a heated kiss. Allen slid onto Tyki's lap, straddling the older man and rubbing against his erection. "Wait!" Tyki said, grabbing both of Allen's arms and pulling him back. "This is the drug talking. We shouldn't!" Tyki said.

"But I want to Tyki, ever since I have become a vampire all I have wanted was you inside of me." Allen said, his blush deepening. Tyki let his hands fall to Allen's ass, his fingers sliding to the boy's entrance and his eyes widening.

"Your stretched yourself out?" Tyki asked as Allen leaned in to suck at Tyki's neck.

"Road recommended it. So now I'm ready to go." Allen trailed his tongue back up Tyki's throat, to his chin and finally into the man's mouth. Tyki moaned as Allen bucked his hips into his erection and began fighting Allen's tongue for dominance inside each other's mouth. Allen ended the kiss first, panting for air and Tyki reached down to free his member from his boxers. The man then began tugging himself free from his pants, pushing his finger inside of Allen for good measure. Allen moaned as Tyki's finger pushes against his spot before sliding out. Allen grabbed Tyki's cock, hot and hard, and lined it up with his entrance.

"Tyki…" Allen said in a low voice, locking eyes with the man who would soon be fucking his brains out. "Road told me before hand about the blood being drugged so I didn't drink… These are my real feelings and i want..." Allen put his hands on Tyki's shoulders and leaned in so his mouth was close to Tyki's ear. "May I?" The boy asked in the same seductive tone he used the other night.

"Like I could say no in this position." Tyki said. Allen trailed his tongue down Tyki's ear and stopped at his neck, licking and nibbling the skin there before biting in and taking a mouth full of blood. This made Tyki (if possible) even harder. The Portuguese man thrusted deep into Allen without warning, causing Allen to let go of Tyki's neck and throw his head back, screaming in pleasure. Blood made Allen's tongue a red color and blood was dripping from both sides of the boy's mouth. Tyki grabbed Allen's hips, not waiting for Allen to get used to it as he pulled the boy up and slammed him back down. Allen gasped as Tyki rammed his prostate.

The older vampire took Allen's mouth in a heated kiss, tasting his own blood inside of Allen's mouth. Tyki smirked as he repeatedly thrusted into Allen, each time the boy screamed and moaned in sheer pleasure.

"Tyki! H- Harderfa- FASTER!" He yelled. Tyki brought Allen up once more, but stopped, holding the boy so that only the head of Tyki's large cock was in him. "Nhg! Tyki…please don't stop! Move!" Allen moaned out the words as he tried to lower his hips but couldn't, Tyki's hands keeping him in place.

"What do you want Allen?" Tyki said as he began sucking on Allen's nipples.

"Tyki! Don't tease me!" He moaned louder as the older vampire nibbled on his hard nipples.

"You have to tell me exactly what you want." Tyki felt Allen tense as he bit the boy's nipple so hard it bled.

"I want…" Allen trailed off, his eyes filled with lust.

"Yes?" Tyki said, gathering some blood into his mouth.

"I want you to ram your cock into me!" Allen finally screamed. "Please!" Tyki happily obliged, pounding into the boy. Tyki began thrusting quicker into Allen, loving his erotic moans and screams. "Ah, Tyki! I'm going to AH! I'm coming!" The boy yelled. Tyki smirked, continuing his rough pace until Allen came, his white seeds spraying across he and Tyki's chest. The boy thumped against Tyki, blood from his neck had made thin lines going all down his back and chest. Allen was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath and Tyki stiffened inside if him, still hard.

"Sorry boy, I'm not done yet." Tyki tuned his body to the left and slipped Allen off of him, laying him down on the couch. He then repositioned himself over the boy, gazing into Allen's eyes as he thrusted his member back into the boy. Allen moaned as Tyki began trusting again, this time taking Allen's member in his hand and pumping it. Allen grew hard in a matter of seconds and was screaming Tyki's name as the man sped up. His thrusts became fast and wild, Allen seeing stars as his prostate was hit over and over again.

"Ah! Tyki! Im…Again!" Allen yelled as he neared his second climax.

"Me too. What should I-" Allen cut Tyki off.

"Inside. Come inside!" He arched his back as he came, his walls tightening around Tyki's hot cock. Tyki thrusted a few more times before he followed Allen, painting Allen's insides a creamy white. Tyki slumped onto Allen's body, putting one of his forearms abovethe boy head so as not to suffocate him. They were panting, sweat, cum and blood covering their bodies. Tyki slid out of Allen, the boy moaning as he did and sat up, leaning against the couch. "Tyki." Allen said softly. "I love you." Tyki smiled down at the boy.

"I love you too, boy." He said, watching as Allen fell asleep. He stood, taking Allen into his arms and walking over the bed. Tyki slid under the blanket, hugging Allen to his chest and kissing his snow soft hair. "Sleep well." Tyki murmured before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Shopping

**No big changes in this chapter, only grammatical and spelling. **

**I feel like i haven't written a chapter in FOREVER!**

**Sorry Sorry, no lemon in this chapter But there will be in the next chapter ^_^**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Allen yawed, sending a white puff of smoke into the air. He hated mornings. Luckily, this morning was damp and rainy, which made it a little more enjoy able for Allen considering the bright sun wasn't shinning in his eyes. The boy stretched, feeling a numbing pain in his lower back. How he would love to be in Tyki's bed right now, asleep in his arms…but no. Instead he was in a freezing city at nine A.M. Why you ask? Because it was October 29th…and Tyki's birthday was in 3 DAYS! Allen had snuck out of Tyki's room while he was still asleep in order to find a perfect gift for his…_lover_. Allen threw this world around in his head. It seemed so foreign to the boy considering he was used to calling Tyki his teacher.

A tug on Allen's sleeve brought the boy out of his thoughts and caused him to look down. A small girl with short, curly blond hair and thick winter clothes smiled up at him. She had a basket of roses slung on her arm, their beautiful crimson color peeking Allen's curiosity.

"Would you like to buy some roses?" She asked sweetly. Allen thought about how flowers could have managed to grow in this weather but shook the thought away as he shivered.

"Hmmm. I don't think Tyki will appreciate me giving him flowers when I'm the…_uke."_ Allen said to himself. "I think it would be his job to get me flowers. Sorry, no thanks." the boy said with an apologetic smile.

"Aw come on! How could you say no to that face?" Someone chimed from behind Allen. The boy jumped as someone slung and arm around his shoulder. "Buy one for me, kay?" he asked. Allen looked at the boy, around seventeen with red hair and an eye patch covering his left eye, the other green. Allen nodded, not knowing what else to do and passed the child a small coin. In return, she passed the red head a rose. "Thanks cutie." He said looking at Allen who was glaring at him.

'How dare this human touch me! And call me cute? The nerve!' He thought.

"Lavi! Are you causing trouble again?" A girl asked from behind them. Lavi removed his hand from Allen's shoulders and turned to face the girl. Allen also turned to look at her. She was taller than him with short black hair and purplish eyes, around the age of sixteen. She was frowning at Lavi who was smiling like and idiot.

"Hey Lenalee." He said. "I wasn't causing trouble, just helping a little girl earn money." Lavi cocked his head to the side.

"Alright." Lenalee said, letting a smile light up her face. "Who's your friend?" she asked, looking at Allen.

"Tch, does it matter?" A strong male voice said. A man walked to stand beside Lenalee. He had long black hair and cobalt blue eyes. He didn't seem like a nice man though, around eighteen with a permanent frown on his face. "He doesn't need a name."

"That's not nice Kanda." Lenalee explained.

"Kanda? What kind of name is that?" Allen said with a smirk.

"You wana die? Moyashi?" Kanda asked, his hand traveling down to a katana at his waist. Now that Allen looked at them, he could see that they all had on black and red leather uniforms.

"Your vampire hunters." Allen blurted out without thinking.

"How did you know that?" Lavi asked. "You're not a vampire, that much I can tell just by looking at you." Allen was now very thankful that he had decided to go out in his white form.

"I… read a lot?" Allen asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Works for me. So Moyashi-"

"Then names Allen!" Allen yelled at Lavi.

"Right. Allen, why are you wondering around a cold place like this all alone this early in the morning?" Lavi asked.

Allen didn't feel like answering his question, hell, he had just met them and they were his enemy…then again, they might serve to be a good source of entertainment.

"I'm looking for a gift for…some one very special to me." Allen said, choosing his words carefully.

"Great! We'll help you!" Lavi shouted excitedly, grabbing Allen's hand and dragging him with the rest of his group.

* * *

"How did present shopping go?" Lulu Bell asked.

"Not good at all!" Allen whined. "And now I'm tired!" He complained. "I have been up most of the night and ALL day!" the boy pounded his head down on the table.

"Hello little boy!" Lulu Bell's maid, Mimi, called out as she walked into the room with a tray filled with gallons of milk.

"How many times have I told you, call me Allen!" the boy yelled back. Lulu Bell was usually void form emotion but her maid was completely different. She and Lulu Bell were close, not only because the maid was one of two people Lulu Bell had made into a vampire, but because of how long the two had been together.

"Hey, little boy! Your skin looks really soft! Have you been moisturizing lately?" Mimi asked, setting a gallon in front of Lulu Bell and passing her a spoon. "Then again, some one did once tell me that sex was good for you skin! So who's the lucky girl?" Allen blushed from ear to ear.

"What the hell would you know about it?" He stood up, banging his hands on the table.

"Little boys shouldn't swear. By the way you're acting I'm guessing that it's a man! SO! Are you top or bottom? Come on, don't be shy. Who's the guy? Do I know him?" She asked with a smile.

Allen couldn't talk. He was way too embarrassed. Instead he stormed out of the room. He didn't think about where he was going, he just knew that he wanted to clear his head. When he stopped, he noticed that he was outside of Tyki's room. The boy knocked lightly before opening the door. Inside was neat and tidy, as it always was. The curtains were pulled back, letting the moonlight filter through the room. Allen spotted Tyki, fully clothed, laying on his bed asleep.

"And you call me lazy, taking a nap in the middle of the night." Allen huffed as he walked over to the bed, leaning over to look at Tyki closely. "What am I going do with you?" Allen asked himself.

"I should be asking you that." Tyki said, startling Allen as he grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him onto his body. Tyki rolled so that he was pinning Allen's body underneath his own.

"Tyki! You jerk!" Allen yelled, trying to push Tyki off of him.

"Says the boy who left me all alone this morning. I woke up to a cold bed." The man leaned in, kissing Allen lightly.

"Well…I had to! I had something important to attend to." Allen turned his face away from Tyki's trying to avoid eye contact. Tyki could always tell when Allen was lying. He began sliding his hand up Allen's shirt, causing the boy to blush and squirm even more. "No! Tyki! I'm still sore from last time!" Allen groaned as Tyki began playing with his nipple. "Ah…Tyki" Allen panted.

"Tyki! Allen! I have news for you!" Road said, throwing open the door to her uncles room. Tyki sat up, reluctant to not be ale to finish what he had started. He took Allen's hand, gently leading the boy off the bed and onto the couch, bringing memories back to Allen that made a certain part of his body heat up and rise. Thankfully, Tyki noticed this and pulled Allen onto his knee in a position that would hide the boy's erection from Road. "Lord Millennium is throwing Tyki an early birthday ball tonight! He would have had one on his birthday but this might be the only time that ALL of the Noah coven can be present." Road danced around the room as she spoke. "So, you two need to get ready!" she said before leaving.

"Thank God." Allen exclaimed.

"Wow boy, you have one heck of a hard on there. Why don't you let me take care of it?" He asked, whispering in the boy's ear.

"No! That's okay! I can just breathe through it!' Allen said, hopping up. Now let's get ready!" He said, hurrying into the bathroom.

* * *

**So, what did you think? **

**Please review!**


	5. Parties

**No big changes to this one**

**A thanks goes out to **Belletiger BT **and** Ravyb () **For telling me the name of the maid.**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Allen adjusted his bow tie that created a loose bow around his neck. It was black, matching his formal jacket, pants and dress shoes. This white dress shirt was the only thing white that the boy had on.

"Tyki? You ready yet?" Allen asked, turning his attention away from the mirror he was peering into.

"I was waiting on you, boy." Tyki said with a smirk as he walked over to the door. "Then again, we could occupy ourselves for awhile and make a fashionable late entrance." Allen couldn't help but smile at the man.

"All you think about is sexy, ya' know that?" He asked teasingly.

"Well I am the Noah of Pleasure after all."

* * *

The ball was beautifully decorated and Allen had no doubt that Road was the decorator. Thousands of humans below were chatting and dancing, all dressed to impress but their attention was grabbed as Tyki wound his way down the staircase.

"Thank you all for gathering here on this wonderful occasion." The Millennium Earl said, loud enough for all to hear.

"Now, please enjoy the party and don't forget to dance with our birthday boy!" Road said happily. Everyone began talking and dancing again after that. Tyki made his way down the stairs and Allen was about to follow when two people grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"Hey Allen." David said with an evil grin.

"Long time no see." Jasdero added.

"Oh no, what do you guys want?" Allen growled. The twins had a bad reputation for picking on Allen every chance they got.

"We just wanted to congratulate you." The twins said together, smiling.

"On what?" He asked.

"On fucking Tyki!" David exclaimed. "It takes a lot to muster up the courage to do something like that!" David began giggling and Jasdero was already laughing as Allen wretched his arms out of their grasp and practically ran down the stairs. As he walked past couples, his arm was grabbed and he was spun into a dance position with Tyki.

"There you are." He said with a smile, leading Allen into a waltz.

"Where's Road?" Allen asked as he let Tyki lead him.

"Hm, she must have disappeared." He pulled Allen closer.

"Well, she told Jasdevi about us." Allen blushed as he said this.

"Oh well, they were going to find out sooner or later." Tyki answered nostalgically. The couple spun around and continued their dance. "So, boy. What have you gotten me for my birthday this year?" he asked. Allen stepped on Tyki's foot, causing the older man to flinch.

"I'm not telling you! It's a surprise!" Allen said to him. Of course he played it off like he had already gotten Tyki a present. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm feeling kinda hungry." Allen stepped away from Tyki and made his way over to a table full of food and glasses of red wine. The boy picked one up, observing the red liquid.

'Tyki drinks this all the time.' Allen thought to himself, taking a sip.

"Its good!" he said happily sipping the rest.

* * *

Allen had his head in Road's lap, trying to get his head to stop spinning. They were back upstairs, in Allen's room.

"You only had a glass and a half and you're drunk?" Road asked. "You light weight." Road stroked her hand down his back as she spoke, trying to sooth him. Then she got an idea. "Allen, would you like to do something for Tyki? A kind of early birthday present?" she asked innocently.

"For Tyki? Mkay." The boy said quietly.

"Great!" the girl said happily. 'He would never do this if he were sober.' Road thought as she got Allen to sit up.

* * *

Tyki made his way back upstairs to Allen's room.

"What did Road think was so important that I had to leave the party? Something about Allen falling asleep in a really cute position?" Tyki asked himself as he opened the door to Allen's room. Tyki's heart skipped a beat as he saw Allen on the bed. The boy was completely naked, a red ribbon tying his arms behind his back and covering his eyes. Allen was lying on his stomach on the blanket; his ass in the air and legs spread open. The red ribbon tying Allen's arms came down and around the boy's waist to wrap up his hard member. Allen's face was colored red with blush, one Tyki knew wasn't his usual one. The boy was drunk. Tyki quickly closed and locked the door, feeling his own erection in his pants. He slowly ran his hands down Allen's thy, crawling onto the bed to get closer to the boy.

"Ah! Ty- Tyki?" Allen moaned as Tyki leaned in to suck at the boy's neck.

"Who else?" Tyki asked in a mocking tone. He slid his hands to Allen's chest and began rubbing the boy's nipples.

"Mh! Tyki…so good! Please, more!" Allen begged. Tyki smiled, he knew it wouldn't take long for Allen to cum tonight. He moved off the bed and walked over to the bedside table.

"Lets see, If I know Road like I think I do- Yep." Tyki smiled as he pulled out a bottle of strawberry flavored lube. "Would have preferred mango but I'm not complaining." Tyki made his way back onto the bed, putting some lube on his finger and sliding it inside of Allen's entrance. Allen moaned loudly, rocking his hips as Tyki thrusted his finger inside of him. The boy whimpered as Tyki removed it. "Relax boy, I'm not done yet." Tyki said, taking Allen's wrapped cock in his hand and slowly pumping it. "Allen moaned again.

"Tyki. Your hands feel so good!" He said. Tyki smiled as he began licking at Allen's entrance, the boy panting erotically with each lick and screaming in pleasure as Tyki thrusted his tongue into the boy. After a minute of stretching the boy, Tyki removed his tongue. "Please enter me Tyki!" Allen moaned.

"Not yet." Tyki grabbed Allen's tied up arms and pulled him up. He then turned the boy around and slipped the blindfold off of him. Allen's gray eyes were glossy with pleasure and Tyki took a hand full of his hair and gently guided him down to his pants. Tyki then slipped his erection out, only inches from Allen's face. "Suck." He commanded. Allen gave the hard on an experimental lick before taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it. Tyki began playing with the boy's nipples again, which made him moan. "Fuck Allen!" Tyki breathed as Allen began sucking harder and eventually deep throated the older Noah. Tyki came hard into Allen's mouth with out warning and, surprisingly, Allen managed to swallow it all.

Tyki then got Allen back into his original position and rubbed his cock at Allen's entrance. "Now! Tyki please!" Allen moaned. Tyki slowly slid into Allen, savoring the boy's warmth and loving the lusty moan he admitted. Allen began thrusting his hips against Tyki, begging him to move, and he did just that, pulling out of the boy and thrusting back in. Allen creamed as his prostate was hit. The man leaned over Allen's small body, untying the ribbon and releasing Allen's hands and cock. Allen grabbed fistfuls of the blanket as Tyki continued to thrust into the boy from behind, filling the room with loud moans and wet noises. Tyki began speeding up, quickening his pace with each thrust. The man reached down to grab Allen's cock and pump it in time with the thrusting and Allen moved his hips to meet Tyki. "Tyki…I'm cumming!" Allen yelled. Tyki smiled, he was also nearing his climax. "Ah! Tyki!" Allen moaned out his name as he came all over the bed sheets. Tyki thrusted a few mores times, then came inside of Allen.

Tyki slid out of the boy, his body limp and breathing heavy. Allen had passed out, laying in his own cum. Tyki zipped his pant back up and lifted Allen off the bed, grabbing a blanket and two pillows and throwing them on the couch. Tyki gently slid Allen under the blanket with him and snuggled the boy to his chest. If this was pre-birthday sex, Tyki couldn't wait for the actual day.

* * *

**Road is evil but ya gotta love her ^_^**

**I love making Allen drunk, more willing and loud. Perfect bliss!**

**Please review!**


	6. Hangover

**No big changes to this one, only grammatical and spelling. **

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! **

**I Havnt updated in a LONG time!**

**i feel so bad X.X so i wrote this one. Its kinda short sorry!**

**i do not own DGM n.n**

* * *

Allen felt someone sit up behind him and gently ease themselves over his body, probably trying not to wake him. He could smell Tyki, the strong smell of the shampoo he used and the smell of his cigarette brand.

"Tyki?" Allen opened his eyes to see Tyki, getting dressed. "Where are you going? It's still daylight isn't it?" he asked.

"Didn't mean to wake you, I was trying to let you sleep in. I'm just going to check on my investment." He said with a smile. Tyki liked to find random businesses and donate large sums of money to them. If the Business skyrocketed, then Tyki would get a cut of the money. It if plummeted however, Tyki got a free buffet. "I know you haven't been getting much sleep lately so you stay here. I should be back in an hour or two."

"I want to go with you." Allen said, sitting up. The boy had to quickly catch himself, putting his arms out to hold onto the couch. "Crap…I have a hangover." He mumbled.

"So you should stay here and sleep." Tyki said, kissing the boy on the forehead. Allen grabbed Tyki's arm, his eyes unfocused.

"No. I want to go with Tyki." Allen demanded.

* * *

Tyki walked down the cobblestone streets, his expensive shoes clicking with every step. Allen was walking beside him, the boy inside of the man's jacket, hiding from the bright sun. Every know-and-then, the boy would stumble or complain about a loud noise. They arrived at a small house attached to a large factory with smoke plummeting from a long pipe protruding from the roof. Tyki guided Allen inside and a Chinese man with blue hair greeted the two. He was skinny and tall but reminded Allen of someone.

"Hello Mr. Mikk." He greeted with a smile. Allen laughed inwardly when he heard 'Mr. Mikk'. The name was strange. Tyki was either called Tyki or lord Mikk, never Mr. Mikk. Allen tugged on Tyki's shirt, causing the man to move his jacket aside to look at the silverette. "My, isn't he a cute kid! Almost as cute as my Lenalee!" The man yelled enthusiastically. Allen grimaced as the loud noise hit his eardrum.

"Komui, I would very much appreciate for you to keep your voice down." Tyki said with a light smile. "He has a pretty bad hangover."

"Who has a hangover?" A familiar voice to Allen asked from the stairway. A red headed boy with an eye patch came into view, smiling. "Whoa. No way! Allen? What did you do last night?" Lavi asked. He then looked up at Tyki and made his way over. "Oh, so you're the Seme." Lavi said with a smile. "I think I know exactly what happened last night Allen." Lavi said with a wink.

"Please excuse him Mr. Mikk. Lavi is very infantile, always making jokes." Komui said, a little shakily.

"As a matter of fact, I am Allen's Seme." Tyki said with a smile. Allen glared up at him. "Lavi was it? Would you mind keeping Allen company while I conduct my business with Mr. Lee?" the man asked. Lavi nodded, taking Allen's hand and dragging him up the stairs.

"Hey Lenalee! Look who I found!" Lavi yelled happily, making Allen's head ache.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked as the boy was thrown into a small room with. "Where were you this morning?" She asked.

"He has a hangover." Lavi informed them.

"Then you shouldn't be yelling, Baka Usagi." Kanda said from the corner. Allen was gripping his head, trying to make it stop spinning and throbbing.

"Why Is tHE RoOm SpiNNIng?" Allen asked swaying back and forth. Just as he was about to fall to the floor, a pair of strong arms were around him, Kanda having gotten up to help the boy.

"Tyki?" Allen asked, dropping his head.

"Who the hell is that?" Kanda asked, throwing the disorientated boy onto the bed.

"Tyki Mikk? The guy who gave a loan to my brother?" Lenalee asked, getting up to look through a medical box to the side of the room.

"Tyki Mikk is also his lover. :3" Lavi said with a large smile. Allen wanted to protest but couldn't, feeling like if he opened his mouth he would throw up. Lenalee walked back over to him and passed him a black, chalky pill.

"Chew it and swallow. My brother invented it to get rid of hangovers." The girl said with a smile. Allen did as she said and although the pill tasted horrible, he swallowed it. Within minutes he felt better, sitting up and stretching.

"Thanks." He said weekly.

"No problem." Lenalee said with a smile. "So, have you found a present for Tyki yet?" Lenalee asked.

"I never said-" Allen was cut off.

"Your 'special person' has got to be someone your fucking Beansprout." Kanda said with a sneer.

"Well, if you're doing him then what better thing to give but more of our body?" Lavi asked. Allen blushed. "Or maybe…" Lavi thought for a second before smiling evilly. "Hey Allen, how does Tyki feel about cats?"

* * *

**Cat, im a citty cat. And i dance dance dance and i dance dance dance. I love that song, i dont own it.**

**Yeah really short. I got into a new anime and a lot of things are goign on in my family so i dont really get to write a lot anymore.**

**Anyway, I have a question for you guys and girls. **

**Would you be uke or Seme?**

**Im a girl but if i were a guy i would be a uke...but i would be one of the dominate ukes!**

**So, PLEASE REVIEW and give me your answers and the next chapter should be up soon. ^_^**


	7. Happy Halloween

_**I added a lime scene in this chapter. **_

**This chapter is halloween-ish. **

**Next chapter is Tyki's birthday chapter, then im bringing in new characters. YAY!**

**i do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Allen stretched his arms above his head, looking up into the bright sky.

"Looks like your feeling better." Tyki said, setting his hand on Allen's waist.

"Hey, how's Komui's business?" Allen asked. "It's doing okay, right? Because he is a really good inventor. He made these pills that cure hangovers." Allen said happily, leaning into his lover.

"It's those three kids that were with him isn't it?" Tyki asked, seeing past Allen's ruse. "You have grown attached." He added, taking a cigarette out and lighting it.

"Well… there is another reason." Allen began hesitantly. "See, it's a funny story really. I was searching for a birthday gift for you when I ran into them and-" Allen was cut off as Tyki spun him around to face him and pushed the boy against a brick wall, trapping him.

"The point please?" Tyki asked.

"Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda are vampire hunters and I wanted to see if I could get close to them." The brunet blurted quickly.

"You met vampire hunters and never told us?" Tyki asked, utterly shocked.

"Relax, okay? They have no idea I'm apart of the Noah clan, let alone a vampire. So… could you maybe…not tell anyone else about this?" Allen averted his gaze.

"Fine, but you better give me a great birthday." Tyki said, biting at Allen's neck. Allen let out a small laugh, tilting his head up to give Tyki more access yet opening his mouth to object.

"Tyki…people will see." Allen breathed, letting Tyki's hands drift down to his belt, pulling it from its loop.

"You want it." Tyki said, moving up to kiss Allen's lips.

"Maybe…yeah…but not all the way, 'kay?" Allen asked between kisses. Tyki nodded, allowing Allen's hands to wrap around his neck as Tyki lowered Allen's pants enough to free his erection. He then did the same to himself, using his body to pin Allen against the wall. One hand gripped his and Allen's erections together, pumping them slowly as his other hand moved to Allen's waist, rubbing small circles on his hip. Tyki pushed his tongue into Allen's mouth, starting a make out session that took Allen's breath away. He didn't pull away though, moving his hips in a rhythm to match Tyki's hands. He didn't last long before he came, his white seeds coating Tyki's hand. The older Noah smirked, letting Allen rest against the wall as he licked his hand clean.

Allen was dazed, watching Tyki clean off his seeds before pulling up the boy's pants and buckling the belt. "Do you intend to leave me like this?" Tyki whispered in Allen's ear, making the boy aware that Tyki hadn't been able to release yet. Without a word, Allen slid to his knees, taking Tyki's erection into his mouth and deep throating it. Tyki's hands slipped through Allen's hair, moving his bangs from his face and making the boy's job easier. One of Allen's hands pushed into the 'v' of Tyki's pelvis, creating a new pleasure on its own as Allen used his other hand to fist what he couldn't put in his mouth. It didn't take long for Tyki to release into Allen's mouth, his grip tightening on those white locks of hair unintentionally. Allen swallowed it all before letting the softened cock slip from his mouth. He looked up at Tyki, wiping the back of his mouth and smiling.

Tyki pulled him back up to his feet, giving him a slow, lingering kiss before pulling Allen back into him, resuming their original position and walking out of the alley.. Allen smiled, going on his tippy-toes to give Tyki a quick peck on the cheek. He then caught site of a small child, carrying a pig pumpkin with a face carved into it.

"Today is Halloween!" Allen said happily. "Tyki! We gotta carve pumpkins to keep the evil spirits away!" He yelled excitedly, tugging on Tyki's coat like a small child.

* * *

Tyki pulled Allen into him, hugging him from behind. They were both sitting on the floor, Allen carefully carving the top off a pumpkin.

"I used to do this with you when you were a kid." Tyki said, kissing the back of Allen's neck.

"Don't say that! It makes you seem like a child molester." Allen said, taking the pumpkins top off and rolling his white sleeves up. He slid his hand into the pumpkin, grabbing some of the gooey insides and prying them out.

"No, just in love." Tyki said, slowly licking down Allen's neck and sucking on his soft skin.

"HEY! I have a knife here! Let me finish my pumpkin!" Allen complained, trying to set the knife down. Somehow, Allen managed to drop the pumpkin guts in his hand onto Tyki's shirt. "Oops." Allen exclaimed as they both froze. "Sorry, I didn't mean too-" Allen was cut off as Tyki kissed him deeply.

"Allen! I finally found you!" Road yelled, coming into the room they were in. Allen blushed as Tyki pulled away and glared at Road. She was wearing a witch's costume, the colors dark but perfectly blended. "Oh, Tyki. Lord Millennium wanted to see you." Road added. Tyki huffed but left anyway, giving Allen another kiss and ruffling Roads hair.

"Why does The Earl want to see Tyki?" Allen asked, reaching in his pumpkin to grab another handful of seeds and guts. He has a mission for him I think. New hunters have been causing some problems for us." Road explained, kneeling to look at Allen's pumpkin.

"He's leaving before his birthday?" Allen asked, feeling his heart drop.

"No. I made sure Lord Millennium knew how important it was for Tyki to spend his birthday with you. He will leave the day after tomorrow."

"Thanks." Allen said with a smile. "Now, why are you dressed like that?"

"It's the latest thing in America. Children are dressing up as little monsters and asking for candy. AND PEOPLE GIVE IT TO THEM! They call it trick-or-treating." Road explained happily.

"Are you going to try it?" Allen asked with a smile.

"Nope. I just wanted to dress up. I'm going to run a sweep of the town with Skin. It seems hunters have popped up here too. Were going to see if we can draw them out." Road explained.

"Oh, Miss Road! You do look amazing!" someone said from the door. Allen and Road looked over to see Lulu Bell and her maid walk into the room.

"Hey little boy! When you're done I'll make pumpkin pie!" the maid yelled, jumping onto Allen's back and pulling at his cheeks.

"Mimi, how many times have I told you?" Call me Allen, okay?" Allen pleaded, trying to pull the maid off of him.

"Hm, is pumpkin pie sweet?" Skin asked, entering the room after Lulu Bell.

"What are all you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be inside or something?" Allen asked, wanting to get back to his pumpkin.

"Well, Mimi and I were just about to leave. Lord Millennium has given us a mission." Lulu Bell explained.

"Really? He gave Skin and I one to!" Road said, jumping onto Skin's shoulders.

"We wish you luck, Miss Road." Mimi said.

"Come along Mimi" Lulu Bell called, and the two exited the room.

"Hey Allen, I keep on forgetting to tell you this but," Road stopped, reaching into her sleeve and pulling out Tmicampy. "I took Timcampy and forced him to play dress up and have a tea party with me." Road admitted with a smile.

"WHAT!" Allen asked, grabbing Timcampy from out of the air. "Road! He isn't a toy! He is really special!" Allen said, rubbing some dirt off of the golden golem's body.

"Sorry." Road said. "But I was bored and you and Tyki's doors were locked. Speaking of which, what did you get him for his birthday?" Road asked. Allen blushed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vile filled with a white liquid. "You got him…milk?" Road guessed.

"No. Today I met a scientist, a real inventor. He was one of Tyki's 'investments' " Allen said, making quotation marks with his fingers.

"Is that potion going to make Tyki's birthday hot and sexy?" Road asked, making Allen turn red.

"Ye- yeah it should." Allen said, slightly embarrassed.

"Good. Come on Skin, we should probably get going." Road said, tapping Skin's shoulder with her shoes. The tall man turned around, Road waving to Allen from his shoulders and left the room. Allen breathed a sigh of relief and carved a face to his pumpkin. He grabbed the small candle he had gotten out before and lit it, sticking it inside and setting the top back on. Timcampy landed on his shoulder and projected a scene of Allen's past. Allen was crying, covering his eyes as Cross told him all the things that were wrong with his pumpkin. It was probably the first Halloween Allen spent with Cross, around the time when Tyki became his teacher. Timcampy was abruptly removed from Allen's shoulder and thrown across the room.

"No one would want to remember that." Tyki said, taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke out.

"Tyki! Don't do that!" Allen yelled, running after him. The boy picked the golem up and breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that he was still intact and unscratched. Tyki took Allen's hand.

"Come on. I'm tiered and need to get a shower in before bed, considering you dropped pumpkin seeds on me." He said, dragging Allen to his room. Tyki then took a shower with Allen, claiming that he smelt like sex from the other night, and helped the boy into a pajama shirt. Allen snuggled against Tyki's body under the covers, loving the warmth emanating from Tyki's body.

"Love you Tyki." Allen said.

"Love you too, boy." Tyki said, lightly kissing his lover before falling asleep.

* * *

**I was going to post this up on Saturday, but im going to a wedding so i posted it early!**

**You all should love my cousin for that. XD**

**I have to wear a dress, which i so don't usually do. I'm not a dress girl.**

**But im excited! *dances***


	8. November 1st

_**Only slight changes in this chapter.**_

**A LOT OF LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Allen made sure that Tyki's birthday was going to be perfect. He snuggled up to Tyki when he woke up in the morning, kissing him and relaxing in his lovers arms until they got up for breakfast, which was all of Tyki's favorite foods. Whenever Tyki stepped out for a smoke, Allen was right by his side, hugging or cuddling up to Tyki. It was quiet around without Road, so Tyki and Allen spent some time reading stories from Edgar Allan Poe's book. It wasn't until Tyki whispered in Allen's ear about retiring for the evening that Allen began getting nervous.

The two walked to Tyki's room, an arm around Allen's waist and smile plastered on Tyki's face. Allen stopped in front of the door, his lover confused.

"Give me …some time to get ready, okay?" Allen asked. Tyki smiled, leaning in to whisper in Allen's ear.

"Five minutes. No more than that. Don't keep me waiting, boy." Allen slightly shuddered but stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Breath, breath." He told himself, undoing his green bow and sliding it off. He then unbuttoned his shirt and slid it of. The boy hesitated on his pants, and then swiftly removed them and his underwear with it. Allen walked over to Tyki's dresser, pulling out one of his white dress shirts and pulled it on, only buttoning the last three buttons. Allen picked up his discarded pants and pulled out the milky vile he had shown Road yesterday. "Bottoms up." The boy said, taking the top off of the vile and drinking its contents. Allen then went over to the bed and sat down, tucking his knees underneath him.

* * *

Tyki counted to sixty in his head for the fourth time. When he said five minutes, he meant it. He counted to ten and decided it was enough. How much of a difference would fifty seconds make anyway? Tyki opened the door, only to freeze as he saw Allen on the bed. The boy was in one of his lovers dress shirts, half buttoned and bare underneath. A pair of silver cat ears replaced Allen's human ones and stretched up both sides of his head. They twitch slightly under his lover's gaze, a slim sliver tail moving back and forth from behind him.

"T…Tyki, your staring." Allen mewed, revealing sharp, cat like canines. Tyki shut the door, walking over to Allen and quickly undoing his shirt. He kneeled on the bed in front of Allen, leaning in to kiss the boy's blushed cheek.

"How did you pull this off?" Tyki asked, sliding his hand inside Allen's shirt to rub his already perk nipple.

"Nya~" Allen lightly cried out, gripping Tyki's shoulders. "The…scientist invented it." Allen said as Tyki's hand traveled farther down the boy's body. "Lavi gave it to me for your-" Allen was cut off as his member was grabbed, causing his breath to hitch. Tyki slowly rubbed the boys hardening cock with one hand and undid the white shirt with the other. He smiled when Allen was fully naked, the boy's catlike tail coiling around Tyki's wrist. Tyki gently pushed Allen back so the boy was laying down, lightly panting.

"Such beautiful ears." Tyki commented, moving in between Allen's legs. He then licked at Allen's neck, sliding his tongue up the boys face and nibbling on his cat ears.

Allen's body slightly tensed, the boy letting out another "Nya~" and his member growing hotter. Tyki then slid his hand underneath the boy, grabbing his tail lightly and sliding his hand from base to tip.

"And just look at this tail." Tyki said with a smile, watching Allen shiver under his touch. The man leaned down to suck at Allen's neck, smiling when Allen turned his head and allowed Tyki better access. He sucked Allen's soft skin until it was red, then bit into it to taste his lover. Allen mewed and moaned and Tyki's fangs entered him, drawing warm blood to the surface of Allen's neck. Tyki slightly pulled back, sexily licking his lips, then the puncture marks on Allen's neck.

"Tyki, more." Allen whined, wriggling underneath the older male.

"Relax, boy. We have plenty of time." Tyki caressed Allen's soft face, capturing his lips in a kiss and sliding his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Allen let out a moan as he and Tyki's tongue's fought for dominance, Tyki's tongue winning in the end and exploring Allen's mouth. He then licked down Allen's chin, neck, and chest, the boy bucking his hips into Tyki as the man reached his navel. He continued to travel down but bypassed Allen's leaking member, instead biting gently on his balls. Allen mewed in pleasure again, turning his head left and right and clenching the sheets underneath him. Tyki expertly flicked his tongue out, tracing it up Allen's length and gliding around the boys head.

"Ah!" Allen yelled as Tyki began nibbling on the top of his shaft. "Tyki, I'm gonna-"

"Go ahead." Tyki said with a smile, taking all of Allen into his mouth and sucking. Allen tangled his fingers in Tyki's dark hair, crying out his name before cumming. The man expertly swallowed it all, looking up and smiling at Allen. The boy was breathing hard, his tail curled and ears perked forward. Allen was flipped over, his head in the pillows and ass raised into the air. Tyki slid his shirt of, throwing it to the ground along with his pants and underwear.

Allen pushed himself up, now on his hands and knees and looked back at Tyki. The man was smiling back at the boy mischievously, grabbing his silver tail and letting it coil around his wrist again. He then was coating three of his fingers in saliva, placing one of them at Allen's entrance.

"Ready, boy?" Tyki asked. Receiving a nod, Tyki pushed one of his fingers inside the boy, causing him to moan. The man thrusted his finger in and out of the boy at a steady rhythm, Allen picking it up and rolling his hips in time with Tyki's small thrusts. He added a second finger, smiling as Allen shivered and clenched the sheets. After a few scissoring motions with his fingers, Tyki added the third one, pushing in deeper and brushing Allen's prostate.

"NYA!" Allen mewled loudly, his arms giving in and chest lowering to the silky sheets. Tyki pulled his fingers out, gently nudging Allen's entrance with his hard cock. Allen gasped before Tyki began pushing into him, stretching the boy's tight hole even larger. "Ah! Tyki! So- so good!" Allen moaned as Tyki pulled half out and pushed back in. He pulled out again, this time a bit more and continued to screw the catlike boy in front of him. Allen let out a mew or moan every time Tyki pushed into him, starting out slow and getting faster and harder with every thrust. Allen's body bobbed back and forth, matching Tyki's now rough pace. Allen arched his back and let out a scream as Tyki slammed into his prostate, hard, then continued hitting it with ever thrust.

Allen snaked one hand down his stomach, grabbing his own member and pumping it with Tyki's thrust. Pre-cum was already dripping from Allen's hard on, the boy close to his climax and Tyki grew close to his with every lewd scream Allen let out. They came together, moaning each other's names as creamy white cum covered Allen's hand and painted his insides.

Tyki put his head on his lover's back, both of them covered in a thin layer of sweat. "Nya~ Tyki. Pull out." Allen whined, panting hard. He truly did look like a cat, his chest rising and falling quickly, his tail coiled around Tyki's wrist, ears slightly sagging, and catlike canines showing from his open mouth.

"That was just round one." Tyki said with a devilish smile. "You didn't expect me to be satisfied after only one round with you looking like this, did you?" He asked.

Allen didn't argue but did make a suggestion.

"Can we continue somewhere else?" He asked innocently, feeling Tyki harden inside of him. Tyki smiled, pulling out of Allen and lifting the boy. He slid off the bed, cradling Allen against his body and laid him on the couch. The man spread Allen's legs, moving them around his waist for better access to the boy's hole. Allen moaned, his cock getting hard again as Tyki pushed back into him. Allen locked his legs around Tyki's waist, pulling Tyki father into him. Tyki pulled almost all the way out of Allen and then snapped his hips quickly forward, causing Allen to moan loudly. "Tyki!" he yelled.

"I love it when you say my name." Tyki said with a grin, leaning in to push his tongue in Allen's mouth. He then moved to nibble on Allen's ear. "When I'm thrusting in and out of you, your tight hole constricting around me." Allen blushed a deep red as Tyki whispered in his ear, talking dirty and thrusting in and out. It seemed that everything was louder now, the wet noises coming form the place he and Tyki were connected, the pants and moans coming from both of them and…the knocking on the door?

Tyki stopped thrusting, sitting up to look over at the door. "Yeah?" Tyki asked annoyed. Allen heard the door open and was extremely thankful that the couch was facing away from the door, so that whoever had just walked in couldn't see the position he and Tyki were in.

"Hey Tyki." Road said, sounding tired and groggy.

"Road, you look exhausted." Tyki said, keeping a calm and collected composure. He was lucky Road was tired; otherwise she would have noticed the sweat on Tyki's naked body.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to bed. I just wanted to know how your birthday was going." Allen heard Road yawn. Tyki looked down at Allen and smiled, thrusting his hips forward and (**being the skilled man he was**) managed to only move his lower body. Allen mewed as his prostate was hit. "What was that?" Road asked.

"Just a little kitten I found." Tyki said, moving his hips again but this time keeping a steady rhythm. Allen clasped his hands over his mouth, trying not to cry out as his body bobbed with Tyki's thrusts.

"How cute. You gotta let me see it tomorrow. Kay?" Road asked. Allen moved one of his hands down his stomach, playing with the spot he and Tyki were connected, causing the man to slightly moan before Tyki bit it back. "Something wrong?" Road asked.

"No. I just seemed to have forgotten that kittens have claws." Tyki said, looking down at Allen.

"Mkay. I'm going to bed. Night." She said. Allen heard the door shut, Tyki leaning back down to nip at his neck. He thrusted his hips forward, causing Allen to moan in pleasure once more.

"You almost made me loose it." Tyki said thrusting hard and fast.

"Ah! Slow- slowdown!" Allen whined. Tyki smirked, thrusting faster.

"Sorry boy, I'm hard of hearing." Tyki said, taking one of Allen's nipples into his mouth and biting it.

"Ty- Tyki. If you do that then…" Allen trailed off, his body growing hotter.

"Mmm." Tyki hummed, slamming into Allen's tight ass. Allen came hard, his cum covering both he and Tyki's chest and his inner walls clamping on Tyki's thick, nine inch dick. Tyki came a few thrusts later, pulling out of Allen to catch his breath.

"Tyki, I love you." Allen said, panting heavily. Tyki smiled, leaning down to kiss Allen, their cocks rubbing together.

"Again." Tyki said, making Allen groan.

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 3 ROUNDS LATER xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ah, Tyki! So- So deep, inside me." Allen moaned, his legs lifted up to his sides. Tyki had him up against the wall, pinned as he thrusted up into the boy. Allen's head was in the crook of Tyki's neck, his hands on either shoulder as he moved with the man inside him. Allen's tail came down and wrapped around the base of Tyki's cock, causing the man to clench his teeth.

"Allen, if you do that with your tail I'll-" Tyki thrusted hard into Allen, the boy crying out. He reluctantly removed his tail, licking Tyki's neck and biting into his flesh, tasting his lover's velvet blood. Tyki grabbed the boys silver hair, pulling Allen's head back to look at his face. Blood dripped from the corners of each side of his mouth and covering his teeth. Tyki mashed his mouth onto Allen's, tasting the warm, sweet blood as he forced his tongue past the boy's teeth. Tyki thrusted again, tracing his tongue from Allen's mouth down to his nipple. He sucked on it, feeling his last orgasm coming.

"Tyki. I can't hold on for-" He panted. "m- much longer." Tyki smiled, touching his forehead with Allen's and grabbing the boy's cock, pumping it with the thrusts.

"Just a bit longer. Come on Allen, were almost there." Tyki coaxed him soothingly, thrusting a few more times before the two came together, screaming each others names.

Tyki dropped to the floor, Allen sliding down the wall with him, already passed out. Tyki lifted Allen a bit, sliding himself out of the boy and pulling his warm body into his chest. The man lovingly moved some wet silver hairs out of the boy's eyes, admiring Allen's sleeping face. He used the last of his strength to carry the boy to the bed, cuddle up with him and pull the blankets over both of their bodies.

"Tyki." Allen groaned softly, surprising Tyki by the fact that the boy was still awake.

"Yes, boy?" Tyki asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Happy…birthday." Allen said, still trying to catch his breath.

"You made it a birthday to remember." Tyki said, kissing the boys forehead. "Now sleep, my lover." Allen didn't object, molding his body up against Tyki's and falling asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**New character in the next chapter! **

**Bet you cant guess who it is! Wait, I KNOW you cant guess who it is.**

**I'll give you a clue, he is very important to Allen. BUT YOUR NEVER GONNA GUESS!**


	9. Family

**_Bak was changed to Krory but other than that, only minor changes. _**

**Writing two stories at once now, but im cool.**

**I think this chapter is kinda slow but i wanted everyone to see that Allen has REAL family.**

**Plus, i wanted to use the name Nessarose!**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

It was warm; crisp duck feathered blankets gently caressing Allen's body and plush pillows supporting his head. Tyki didn't like thick blankets, which could only mean one thing; Allen was in his sanctuary, his bed. The boy slid his eyes open, closing them again when bright sunlight hit them. He groaned, rolling over and feeling a dull pain in his backside. This morning reminded him of when he was human, a bright day and a grumpy Cross to look forward to.

"Tyki…" Allen called. "Close the curtains please." The boy waited but got no answer. He opened his eyes again, sitting up and looking around the room. "Guess he already left." Allen said sadly, spotting an envelope on the pillows beside him. The boy quickly grabbed it, slipping it open and taking out a crisp letter. It read,

_**Allen,**_

_**Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I had to leave early in order to catch my train. Lord Millennium has given me a mission in another country, which I will try to accomplish quickly in order to get back to you, my lover. Your ears and tail should have disappeared by now but your body might not have recovered yet. Please, and I can't stress this enough, stay in bed and don't do anything stupid. If I come back and you're hurt, I will be BEYOND PISSED! DO YOU HEAR ME BOY? I bathed you and put you in your own bed before I left so you wouldn't be obligated to move around. Thinking of you always, my little tease.**_

_**Love forever and for all eternity,**_

_**Tyki Mikk**_

As he read the letter, the boy felt his head for the cat ears that had disappeared just as Tyki had said. Allen huffed, flopping back down on the soft pillows. It was a beautiful day, perfect for lying in bed and relaxing. But Allen felt for some reason that he had slept long enough. The boy sat back up, kicking off his warm blankets and sliding out of bed. He got dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants, pulling out a red ribbon and tying it around his neck in a loose bow. He then pulled on black boots, zipping them up and checking his hair in a nearby mirror. When he deemed it okay, Allen smiled and shifted into his human form.

* * *

Allen's hunch was right. He had slept for a full day, the date now reading November third. He bought breakfast at a small dinner, eating almost all of its stocked up food and paying a large sum of money before leaving. The boy was busy humming to himself to watch where he was going, bumping into someone only to be shoved to the ground.

"HEY! WATCH IT YOU-" Allen looked up to see Kanda glaring back at him.

"Che. Baka Moyashi! Watch where you're going!" Kanda growled.

"Oh, like that was totally my fault! Why don't you watch where YOU'RE going!" Allen yelled back, getting back up to his feet and getting in Kanda's face.

"Yuu! You're making a scene!" Lavi yelled, emerging from a nearby store, Lenalee following him. Kanda pulled out a katana blade, the sheath expertly hidden underneath his red and black Vampire Hunter jacket. "Hey Allen, I see the ears and tail faded without any side effects." Lavi added with a cheeky smile.

"Call me by my first name again, and I will use Mugen here to cut you into tiny pieces!" Kanda yelled, glaring at Lavi evilly.

"Why do you have a sword?" Allen asked.

"It's his Vampire hunting weapon…and it's very sharp and very affective against humans and vampires." Lavi said, his hands up in surrender.

"Kanda, put it away." Lenalee said, putting her hand on Kanda's chest. "Please?" She added. Kanda reluctantly slipped the blade back into its sheath, grunting in annoyance. "Hello Allen." Lenalee then greeted. Allen gave her a warm smile.

"Morning Lenalee." He said.

"Hey Beansprout, how come your out here so early?" Lavi asked.

"The names Allen!" The silverette said, giving the red head a glare. "And I was going to visit someone very special to me." Allen said matter-of-factly.

"You and Tyki don't live together?" Lenalee asked.

"What? Of course we do! He is on a trip to another country right now. I'm visiting family." Allen said, blushing.

"I wana go!" Lavi said, putting his arm around Allen's shoulders.

* * *

Allen reluctantly led Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda to a small farmhouse. The boy walked up to the low white gate, reaching underneath it and undoing the latch. The door to the house opened before Allen reached it by a man with a large smile.

"Allen! It's good to see you!" The man explained, pulling Allen into a manly hug.

"It good to see you too, Uncle Krory." Allen said with a smile.

"Who are your friends?" Krory asked, turning his attention to the small group behind Allen.

'Friends.' Allen thought to himself, the word only now occurring to him.

"This is Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda." Allen said, pointing each of them out.

"It's nice to meet you all. Please come in." Krory said to them, stepping inside to let them enter his home. A women with dark hair, holding an infant then greeted the group.

"Hello Aunt Miranda." Allen greeted, kissing her on the cheek. Lavi, and Lenalee introduced themselves, Kanda looking bored and aggravated and keeping his mouth shut. Miranda went to pass Allen the infant in her arms, the boys face lighting up.

"Hello Nessarose!" Allen said, happily hugging the small child. The child hugged back, her long curls bouncing.

"Awen, when you be?" She asked.

"AW! SO CUTE!" Lavi said, coming up behind Allen to look at the child's face.

"This is my cousin, Nessarose. Isn't she an angel!" Allen exclaimed, smiling widely at her and giving her a light kiss on the cheek as she smiled back.

"Awen?" Nessarose asked.

"Yes?" Allen asked back.

"Who dis?" She asked, pointing to Lavi.

"This…is my friend Wavi- LAVI!" Allen quickly corrected himself. Lenalee stepped over to join Lavi, waving to Nessarose.

"Hi Nessarose, my name is Lenalee." She said with a smile.

"Winawee, yew awr priddy." The child exclaimed. She then turned her attention to the silent Samurai in the corner. She shifted her wait, leaning in Kanda's direction and moving her hands as if to grab the man.

"Kanda, I think she wants you." Lavi said, a hint of jealously in his voice. Allen walked over to the raven-haired man, gently setting Nessarose in his arms before he could object. Nessarose curled up against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and closing her eyes. Kanda looked uncomfortable and out of place, probably holding a child for the first time in his life. The slow, even breathing coming from Nessarose's mouth told everyone the child had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Come on Kanda. You have to admit it was cute." Lavi said, liking his ice cream cone. It was late, the sun getting ready to set in or hour or so. The group had all gotten ice cream (except Kanda) and now was talking about the events of the day.

"That's Nessa for you. You know, my uncle let me name her." Allen said proudly.

"Aw, that's sweet." Lenalee said with a smile. "You must be really close to them."

"Yeah, they're the only family I have, besides Tyki and his family, but it's different with them." Allen admitted.

"What happened to your Mom and Dad, if you don't mind my asking?" Lavi said.

"They abandoned me then I was a baby. I was adopted by a man who was very kind and he was like my father in many ways." Allen half lied. Mana was like his father but didn't adopt him, more like picked up along the way. He would have died without the vampire to look after him.

"Do you keep in touch with him?" Lenalee asked. Allen was quite for a while.

"He… he was…He died." Allen lied, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Lenalee said quietly.

"No, it's okay. Because then I wouldn't have met Tyki and he was the one who helped me find Uncle Krory and Aunt Miranda. I owe everything to him." Allen said happily.

* * *

Allen got home before the sun set, making himself a snack and greeting Lord Millennium.

"Oh, Allen :3" He began. "Would you mind accompanying Road and Skin on patrol tonight?" Allen thought about it for a minute.

'What if Road and Skin run into Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda? Someone could get really hurt…or worse. Someone could get killed.'

"Sure, I'll go." Allen said, putting on a fake smile.

* * *

Allen moved his silver hair out of his eyes, yawning.

"Why are you so tired? Weren't you asleep for like a whole day?" Road asked, looping her arm with Allen's.

"I woke up early this morning." Allen admitted. "Couldn't get back to sleep, so I went out."

"Well, we're working now so keep your eyes open for Vampire Hunter's, kay?" Road asked with a smile. Allen looked around.

"Where did Skin go?" He asked.

"He went on ahead so don't-" Road was cut off as a loud rumble shook the ground beneath them. "Spoke to soon." Road added, beginning to run forward. "Come on Allen! We have to find Skin and those hunter's!" Road exclaimed, jumping clear over a building. Allen reluctantly followed, pulling his silver and black jacket tighter around him. The two jumped into a pile of smoke, rising from the rubble of a demolished building, not able to see anything. Allen pulled his hood up and over his eyes, trying to calm the nerves inside of him. For a while everything was quiet, a few rocks skidding across the cobblestone streets before rolling to a stop. Allen spotted something bright and turned just in time to see Road dodge a katana blade.

'Kanda.' Allen thought, jumping out of the way as the blade came at him. The boy slid on something unseen in the smoke, falling to his stomach and loosing the air in his lungs momentarily. Allen made his breathing low; trying to catch his breath but froze as he heard footsteps approaching him. He tried desperately to pin point them, trying to figure how close or far he was from one of his friends. He COULD NOT let them see him like this. Allen thought of Tyki, how he managed to have human friends and keep his vampire life secret from them…though, he doubted Tyki had ever been in this situation. Allen's thoughts came to a halt as a boot came down mere centimeters from his face. The boy held his breath, eyes widening under his hood.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

**Yep.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**And check out my new story, The Bonds that Tie.**


	10. Pain

**_No major changes in this chapter _**

**Sorry i haven't updated in awhile**

**been busy with The Bonds that Tie**

**i do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Allen rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the silver blade near his head. The boy hopped up and jumped out of the smoke only to be met by Lavi. The red head met him with his hammer and Allen couldn't move out of the way quick enough. Lavi surprised him though, not hitting him square in the stomach, but instead coming straight down.

"Fire Stamp!" He yelled. A swarm of fire came out of nowhere and sent Allen flying. He smashed against a brick wall and immediately felt a horrid pain shoot up his arm.

"Allen!" the boy heard Road yell over the ringing in his ears. She whacked at his arm, putting the flames out that had alighted his jacket. "Come on! You need to get up!" Road said, trying to lift the Noah. Allen tried to stand but had some difficulty, his body feeling heavy. He looked down at his left arm that was on fire only a while ago. His sleeves of his shirt and jacket were gone and his arm was a mix of red and black colors; very badly burned. "Allen! Come on!"

"Allen. Doesn't that sound familiar?" Lavi said, walking up to the two vampires. His jacket was unzipped, giving him an easygoing style. Allen didn't remove his hood; he didn't want to look Lavi in the eyes.

"Give up now and you might be able to have a less painful death." Kanda said, walking to stand beside Lavi.

"The Noah clan is stronger than you think." Road said standing to look Lavi in the eye. Allen knew Road had him trapped even before the red head hit the floor. The boy tried to ignore the pain in his arm as he reached forward and pulled Road back and out of the way of Kanda's katana.

"Road, find skin and help him, I'll try to lure these two away." Allen said, setting Road back on her feet.

"Allen, that's a stupid idea." Road snapped.

"I'm only going to slow you down! You need to get Skin and go back for help!" Allen exclaimed. He shoved Road to the side and jumped up onto a roof, Kanda going after him.

"Fine! But you better not die Allen!" Road said, freeing Lavi and running off to find Skin. Allen gripped onto his arm, breathing deep.

"Allen, is that really you?" Lavi asked. Allen sighed, finally giving up. With his right hand he removed his hood and then turned into his human form.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." Kanda sneered, readying Mugan.

"Why Allen? I thought we were friends!" Lavi yelled.

"Can't you tell? It was just using you for my own amusement!" Allen said harshly. "I should have killed you all a long time ago." Lavi clenched his fists.

"You don't mean that. If you did…then why do you have such a sad look on your face!" Lavi yelled. Allen's breath hitched. Lavi could see right through his lies. Kanda jumped up, deciding he had heard enough and swung his sword at Allen. "Yu, stop!" Lavi yelled, going after him. Allen moved out of the way and turned, running along the roof then jumping to the next building. Kanda chased after him, Lavi close behind.

Meanwhile, Road found Skin fighting Lenalee. Road gave Lenalee a death glare before dragging Skin away.

Allen was fighting hard not to loose consciousness. Everything was blurry in his vision and more than a few times he had slipped. His breathing was uneven and left arm was on fire.

"Give it up Moyashi! You're not going to last much longer with that burn." Kanda said. Allen thought about it but he knew Tyki would kill him if he gave up. Allen jumped to the next building and squeaked as the roof under his feet caved in. This was not his day. Allen waited for the dust to settle before standing up. The boy looked around and noticed he was in a church. He was planning what to do when he heard someone clapping behind him. Allen turned to see a man with a Hitler style mustache and black hair. Beside him was a blond man, looking stern.

"Allen Walker I presume?" the first man asked.

"Leave him alone Rouvelier!" Lavi yelled as he and Kanda dropped through the hole Allen had made in the roof.

"You don't give me orders. I give you the orders. Link," The man said. The blond man moved quickly, to fast for Allen to react. In seconds the blond had Allen in a headlock. Allen couldn't breathe but still gasped as he felt something puncture his stomach. It burned worse than fire. Link released Allen and the boy fell to the floor, hyperventilating. Allen knew what it was. The only thing that could hurt a vampire this bad was silver and a large amount at that. Allen's world turned red before it faded to black.

Tyki was going to be pissed.

* * *

**I REALLY liked this chapter.**

**The whole "Main character/ hero is badly injured and in danger/ life or death situation" is awesome.**

**Please review!**


	11. Interrogation

**_Only minor changes In this chapter _**

**LOVE THIS CHAPTER**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

A cold bucket of water was dumped on Allen, waking the boy up and making him gasp. He was tied to a chair, silver chain wrapped around his wrists and ankles. The boy's shirt was gone, revealing toned abs. Allen's left arm hadn't improved, hurting worse then before and making the teen wish he could rip it off.

"Welcome back Walker." Rouvelier said, smiling evilly. Allen groggily looked around the room. It was small, bare of furniture and had only 4 people in it. Allen, Rouvelier, Link, and Lavi, standing by the door. Allen put his head back down, wishing he didn't have to face his frie-… ex-friend. "Come on Walker, you can keep conscious for longer than that." The man said, harshly grabbing Allen's hair and forcing the boys head up.

"How do you know my name?" Allen asked. Rouvelier hit the boy across the face, Lavi moving forward as if to try and stop the man but remembered his place and stopped himself.

"You do not ask the questions here, I do." The older man sneered.

'This guy has issues.' Allen thought.

"What covenant are you from?" The man asked. Allen didn't answer. This time he got punched in the stomach. "Answer me Walker."

"Yeah, like hitting me over and over is gonna' make me wana' talk." Allen heaved.

"What covenant?" Rouvelier said more sternly. Allen didn't answer again. "Fine, Link." Rouvelier called. The blond stepped forward and took out a slim silver knife. He gently cut Allen on his chest. Allen screamed out in pain, throwing his head back. That was no normal knife. "It's made from pure silver and was dipped in liquid silver prier to this interrogation." Rouvelier explained. Allen took uneven breaths, trying to dull the ever-growing pain. "So, what covenant?" Allen kept silent until Link moved toward him again with the knife.

"OKAY! Okay! Noah! The Noah coven!" Allen yelled, trying desperately to move away from the blade.

"Good, now were getting somewhere." Rouvelier said with a cruel smile.

* * *

It had been three hours and Allen had thousands of cuts along his body. The deepest was one that ran from the top of his chest and slanted to the left, all the way down to his waist. The boy had lost a lot of blood and his whole body burned. The chains around his wrists and ankles had dug in and tore flesh. The boy was literally inches away from death. But in Allen's head, he had done good. He had managed to keep almost all of the information bottled up though there were times when he felt that if he didn't scream what they wanted to know he was going to pass out. But every time Allen got close to unconsciousness, A bucket of cold water was splashed on him. Lavi was sitting in the corner, his head in his hands. He thought he was going to go crazy from listening to Allen's screams. Link undid the chains but even when Allen was free, he didn't move.

"I love what you did above his eye." Rouvelier said, looking at the red pentagram Link had carved into Allen's face.

"I had a sudden inspiration." Link said. "Bookman, go get Kanda and carry Walker to a new interrogation room." He commanded., taking a rag out and wiping the blood off of the silver blade. Lavi did as he was told, walking out of the room and returning with Kanda. The samurai seemed taken aback when he saw Allen but quickly covered it up. Lavi was on Allen's left side; Kanda on his right and the two grabbed an arm and slung it over there shoulder. Allen's feet dragged on the floor, the boy trying to walk but failing as the pain from the silver knife came back ten fold. About half way down the hall Allen spoke.

"Please, I need to stop." The boy said, his voice barley above a whisper. "It…hurts too…much." Tears fell from Allen's eyes. This was probably the twentieth time he had cried today. Kanda and Lavi stopped walking.

"It's not very far Moyashi. Were almost there." Kanda said, trying to sound angry but failing.

"No…I cant. Please…just kill me." Allen felt the last of his energy slip as he finally fell into unconsciousness. Lavi's heart skipped a beat. Allen wanted to die. The Bookman knew he shouldn't feel bad but he still felt that Allen was his friend. The sad look on Allen's face from the night before told Lavi that it wasn't all an act. But he couldn't do anything. Allen wanted to die and there was nothing he could do. Kanda and Lavi quickly carried Allen to a pure white interrogation room with a white table and chair in the middle. They set Allen in the chair, pushing it in and setting Allen's arms on the white table. Then they gently set his head down. Kanda looked up at Lavi.

"Your jacket." The raven-haired man said, digging his hand in his pocket and pulling out a roll of bandages. Lavi looked at his jacket.

"What?" He asked. Then the red head saw it, where Allen's arm had been where was a steak of blood. Kanda took Allen's left arm and gently wrapped it up, hoping that it would ease some of the Beensprouts pain.

"Oh my god." Lenalee said from the door. Both teens look up at her. "How could they do this to someone!" She exclaimed, trying to hold back tears.

"Lenalee, I need you to do something for me." Lavi said. "I did some digging on the files that Rouvelier has been keeping from us and I need you to call someone for me. Lenalee nodded and the three left the room.

* * *

"Bookman, get Walker some water and a small loaf of bread. We don't want him dying on us." Link said. It had been a full day since Allen's interrogation. Lavi quickly grabbed a tray before Rouvelier told him otherwise. Lavi knocked on the door to the room Allen was in before opening it. The boy was in the farthest corner of the room, curled up against the wall. He was wearing a Hunter's uniform and had bandages all over his body, and Lavi guessed Lenalee had come in earlier to clean him up. The Hunter's jacket was open, the left sleeve empty and Lavi could see why. Allen's knees were pulled into his chest, his left arm cradled near his heart. From where Lavi was standing, he could see that Allen was shacking. Lavi went to walk up to the boy.

"Stop." Allen whispered. Lavi froze, not expecting Allen to speak at all.

"I have some food and water fo-" Allen cut the red head off.

"Go…away." Allen said.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you out here and-"

"Do I look like I need human food!" Allen said as loud as he could, looking up at Lavi with red, hunger filled eyes. Lavi had heard about this, when the thirst of a vampire got so bad that his eyes turned red. Allen put his head back down. Lavi walked to the other side of the room and set the tray on the ground. He gently kicked it, sending it sliding across the room and only a few centimeters away from Allen.

"Well, you should at least drink the water. I've seen you eat so I know you need to." Lavi said, sliding down the wall to sit. Allen glared at Lavi but reached a shaky hand out to the glass of water nonetheless. The boy took a sip and started coughing, setting the water back on the tray and pushing it away.

"Could you please get out? I am really thirsty and you're not helping." Allen said, setting his head against the wall. Lavi sighed and opened his mouth to say something when he heard Rouvelier yell his name. "You better go. Your master is calling." Allen said coldly. Lavi stood up and left, meeting Link and Rouvelier in the hallway.

"Bookman! What is the meaning of this!" Rouvelier yelled.

"What?" Lavi asked.

"Lavi," Lenalee said, grabbing the boy's attention. "This is General Cross." She said, gesturing to the man behind her. "Allen's former Master."

Lavi tried to hide the smirk as he looked at Rouvelier, glad that his plan had succeeded.

* * *

**FINALLY!**

**God have been waiting to bring General Cross in.**

**Please review!**


	12. Blood

_**Only slight changes in this chapter. **_

**CROSS!**

**God it makes me SOOOOOO happy to have him in the chapters now!**

**Allen ownt have to put up with Rouvelier for much longer**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Timcampy fluttered around Cross's head, worried about his younger master. The golem had found Cross a day or two ago and after going through the golems memory (and removing a boner or two) the red head knew Allen's entire situation. He was surprised when Lenalee had called him and even more surprised when Lavi had explained Allen's situation.

"Idiot Apprentice." Cross said, blowing out a puff of smoke. He was standing in front of a one-way mirror, Allen on the other side. The boy was sitting at the table on, his head in his right arm, his left still at his side. He was waiting for Rouvelier to come back and cut him some more. At least pain would get his mind off of the thirst, even if it were only for a little while. "How much information have you gotten from him?" Cross asked.

"Not much. He was smart. He knew that even if he told us what we wanted to know we would still hurt him." Rouvelier said with an evil smile. Cross acted natural though he wanted to knock the man's lights out for hurting his apprentice.

"I have an idea." Cross said. "But I'm going in alone and whatever I do, you can't object to." He added.

* * *

Allen's mind was only half there. He had begun getting migraines and swore he could hear someone talking to him. The boy ruled it as just the thirst talking. He heard the door open and someone walk in. Allen didn't bother looking up, he didn't want to. He was still shaking from the night before.

'This smell.' Allen thought. 'The smell…of cigarettes.'

"Idiot Apprentice." Cross said, dropping a file onto the table. Allen shot up, the chair moving back a little. Cross was holding a chair, looking down at Allen. He set the chair down on the opposite side of the table and sat down, facing Allen. Allen was trying to keep himself in his seat; the strong pulse of Master Cross was very tempting. "You look like shit." Cross said, setting a small paper cup on the table. Allen didn't respond. "Silver looks good on you but…well let's do something about the red eyes." Cross pulled out a large bottle of red liquid and Allen knew what it was even before Cross had opened it. The boy held his breath but couldn't take his eyes off the blood.

"What, are you gonna' wave the blood in my face until I give you information." Allen said harshly. Cross unscrewed the lid and poured a very small amount of blood into the paper cup. He gently pushed it to Allen.

"I'll ask you a question, if you answer you get a cup of blood, don't answer and you don't get it but we'll move on to the next question. Sounds fare right?" Cross asked. Allen was very hesitant, reaching a hand out for the blood but stopping.

"I don't have to answer the ones I don't want to." Allen restated. Cross nodded. Allen thought about it for a while before grabbing the cup and downing the blood in one shot, quickly before someone tried to stop him. The blood took effect immediately, easing just a small amount of the thirst but fading the red color of Allen eyes. Allen put the cup pack on the table and slid it over to Cross.

"Alright." Cross poured another half cup of blood. "Where have you been since you disappeared?" Timcampy slipped out of Crosses sleeve and landed on the table in front of Allen.

"Timcampy…you trader." Allen said, gently touching the golem. "When I disappeared, were you worried?" Allen asked.

"That's not an answer." Cross said.

"Remember how you were searching for the Noah coven." Allen said.

"You kidding." Cross said with a small smile. Allen shook his head. Cross slid the cup to the boy who took it and drank the blood, sliding the cup back over to his Master. "What about your old tutor, Tyki Mikk?" Cross asked, though, he already knew about their relationship. Timcampy had a knack for hiding in wrong places at the wrong times.

"He's the one that turned me into a vampire." Allen said. "A Noah right under your nose." Cross slid the blood filled cup to Allen.

"Damn. Where's the Noah mansion?" Cross asked. Allen downed the blood and tapped the cup on the table.

"I can't rat out my family." The boy said.

"There not your real family." Cross shot back.

"Yes they are!" Allen argued. "It's…kind of hard to explain but it like this. The person who makes you into a vampire has a very strong bond with the person who made them and so on. When Tyki turned me then I not only formed a bond with him but with the person who made him and the person before that and the chain continues." Cross reached over and grabbed the cup.

"Then who was the first of the Noah's?"

"Lord Millennium. He's the one who makes the fledgling that you guys have to fight so much." Fledglings were vampires who had lost their humanity, literally moving killing machines. Cross set the bottle of blood on the table and sat back.

"Tell me about the Noah family, about the 'chain' as you described it." Allen contemplated this question for a moment.

"Lord Millennium made a few vampires. I'm not sure who made Lord Millennium but he seems like the oldest of the old. Anyway, one of the first vampires Lord Millennium made was Road. Road made Lulu Bell and a few others and Lulu made Skin. Then Skin made who Sheryl made Tyki…you know the rest." Allen said, reaching for the cup. Cross poured him some blood and the boy drank it.

"Is it true the Noah family can switch forms?" Cross asked. Allen sighed and stood up, holding his side. He turned into his human form, then back to his vampire form. He sat back down with some difficulty.

"Do the Noah's have any other powers?" Cross asked.

"I don't. I haven't been a Noah long enough but everyone else does. Lavi got a small taste of Road's power. She can put your mind in a world she makes herself and has total control over. Um…Lulu Bell is a shape shifter, Skin can make his skin like armor, plus he really strong. Tyki can choose what he wants to touch and control these butterflies…these golems called Tease. I'm not sure about the rest though I'm pretty sure that one of them has some kind mind power." Cross passed Allen the bottle of blood, letting the boy poor himself a cup. It was good to know that Cross could still trust his apprentice.

"Why stay in this city?"

"I can't answer that." Allen said, flicking the bottle before frowning and lifting his hand to grab his head. "You…drugged it." The boy whispered, making Cross smirk.

"I was waiting for you to pick up on that." Cross said, grabbing the bottle and screwing the cap back on. Allen felt dizzy. "Is it because the Earl's house is in this city?" Cross asked. Allen put his head on the table, feeling the effect of the drugs taking its toll.

"No, that's not it." Allen said though it was true. "Master, my real family live here." Allen said quietly.

"I'm going to need their names, boy." Cross said. Allen looked panicky.

"No! Please there human I swear! I never told them anything! They don't know anything about the Noah's so please leave them out of this!" Allen grabbed his head feeling a migraine coming on. Hopefully he would pass out from the drug Cross had slipped him before it got bad.

"Don't worry, boy. I won't let Rouvelier go anywhere near them. I just need their names so I can make sure they don't worry about you. I'll watch over them for you." Cross said. Allen looked up at Cross, then averted his gaze.

"Miranda and Krory Harris. They just had a daughter about a year ago named Nessarose. Please Master, don't let them get dragged into this." Allen pleaded.

"I swear kid." Cross said, standing and ruffling Allen's hair as the boy lost consciousness.

* * *

**Ok so a lot of info in this chapter.**

**Time for the Noah's to come kick some ASS!**

**But no ones going to die yet...unfortunately. **

**Cant wait to kill Rouvelier.!**

**Please Review!**


	13. Dreams of the Past

_**Only minor changes in this chapter.**_

**When i saved this to my computer after writing it i accidentally named it "D Gay Man' XD**

**Anyway this is the longest chapter so far**

**And this is an example- "**_**it was raining" **_**if its italicized then its Allen dream - "It was raining." is present.**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

_It was raining one late day in December. A woman, probably in her sixties lived in a warm cottage about 2 miles down the road from London. She was knitting by her fireplace, listening to the slow creaks of her rocking chair and the light crackle of the fire. A low knock at her door made the woman look up from her work. She slowly rose from her chair, grabbing a small gun from a basket hidden by the door before hobbling over. She had been weary of travelers, especially since she lived alone._

"_Yes?" She asked, cracking the door to peer outside. A man, dressed in fall clothing stood in the darkness._

"_Would you mind putting up with a pair of cold stranger during the night?" The man asked._

"_Don't get visitors often. I mightI might b'able to put up with you fer' a night." The woman said. "But how do know I can trust ya'? Be sure you won't steel from me after I go to bed." The woman noticed a smaller figure next to the man, a child only around eight years old._

"_I'm a good honest man." The tall stranger said. "I only ask for shelter and food for the little one." The woman sighed, moving to set the gun down._

"_Can't say no to that." She said, opening the door all the way to let the two travelers in. The smaller one walked in first, turning to wait for the older man. The older kneeled in front of the child, sliding the kid's wet hood off to reveal light brown hair. "Let me get into the kitchen, I'll make the little one some warm food." The woman said, squeezing past the two. The older man took the child's wet coat off, pulling a small blanket out of his bag and using it dry the child's hair. "Where ya' headed?" The woman asked. _

"_London. Almost imposable to go there in this storm. Had to think of the boy." The man said, wrapping the damp towel around the boy who was shivering._

"_I'll get you some dry clothes when I'm done cookin." The woman said. About an hour later, the woman came out with small plate of pork chops and corn for Allen and a fresh pair of clothes for each. The woman cut up the meat for the child as the two changed into dry clothes. The boy sat down and picked up a fork, scooping some corn into his mouth. _

"_What are your names?" The woman asked._

"_I'm Mana Walker. This is my son-" the boy cut Mana off._

"_I'm Allen!" He said happily._

"_I just go by Nanny." The woman said. Allen stabbed a piece of pork with his fork and chewed on it._

"_Nanny, it's dry." He complained. _

"_Hmph. Haven't cooked for children in a while. Used to my tastes. I could make ya' something else." Nanny proposed._

"_No, that's alright. Allen will eat it. He eats anything that's cooked all the way through." Mana said._

"_Aren't you hungry?" Nanny asked Mana. The man shook his head, taking a seat by the fire._

* * *

Allen was awoken by the sound of rusty hinges creaking. He opened his eyes and looked around to find himself in what looked like a dungeon. The boy sat up, immediately feeling all of his wounds throb. Allen leaned against the wall behind him, sighing when he saw Master Cross on the other side to the bars to his cell.

"What do you want?" Allen asked. Cross blew out a puff of smoke form his cigarette.

"You're going to be executed." Cross said plainly. Allen was lost for words.

"Am I going to be hanged?" Allen joked knowing that it was imposable to hang a vampire to death.

"Shot. I'll be doing the honors. Execution style with no blind fold." Cross took a drag of his cigarette. Allen thought for a second, looking down at his left arm.

"When?" Allen asked.

"Tomorrow. Noon."

"You know the Noah clan won't let you do this. They'll come and get me. Watch." Allen said with a small smile.

"Well, I figure if they haven't come for you already then they have decided you're not worth saving." At this, Cross put his cigarette out and began walking away. Allen was unfazed though. He knew they were going to save him. He just couldn't help but wonder why they were taking so long. After a few hours, Allen felt a need grow inside of him. It was thirst and he could tell only too well. But why was this happening? Why was the thirst returning so quickly? Allen felt his throat dry up and veins burn. The boy decided to do the only thing that might ease this feeling. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

_Mana and Allen left the next morning and reached London by noon. Mana found a small, cheap hotel and bought a room._

"_Mana? Why did we leave the circus?" Allen asked._

"_It wasn't safe for us there, we had to move on." Mana said, leading the boy up the stairs to their room. The two stayed there all day, Mana looking out the window as if waiting for someone. The man helped get Allen ready for bed when it was late and watched over him until he was peacefully asleep. Finally, there was a knock at the door. Mana answered it quickly and stepped out into the hallway to greet the tall man._

"_Mana, it's been awhile." The stranger said._

"_To long." Mana replied. _

"_Why am I here?" he asked._

"_You have a debt to me, remember?" Mana asked._

"_It was a debt to your brother but seeing that he is dead I guess it goes to you." The stranger said with a hint of anger in his voice. _

"_A vampire hunter having a debt to a vampire. Isn't that ironic." Mana said._

"_He saved my life. I owe him. Nothing more. Now what do you want." The stranger persisted._

"_Rouvelier and Link are after me." Mana said._

"_I can't do anything to protect you from them and you know that."_

"_I'm not asking you to protect me." Mana said. At that moment Allen called out Mana's name. The man slipped back in the room, leaving the stranger back in the hall. "What's wrong Allen?" Mana asked._

"_I had another nightmare, about the man with silver hair." The boy said, lightly crying._

"_It's okay Allen. He's gone now." Mana said, pulling Allen into a small embrace._

"_Mana, can you tell me the story of the Vampire Prince and the Maiden?" Allen asked. Mana nodded. _

"_There once was a beautiful Vampire Prince who traveled the world with his brother. The two were a mysterious pair, slaughtering villages and disappearing without a trace. One day, they were walking through a poor village where most of the houses had burned down and many people were homeless. For some odd reason, one woman, no more than a day over eighteen caught the prince's eye. She was small, sick, bloody and beaten but the most amazing thing about her was-"_

"_That she was with child. Even after all the pain and suffering she had managed to keep it alive." Allen said._

"_Do you want to tell the story or should I?' Mana asked. Allen shook his head and Mana continued. "She was with child. The Vampire Prince looked down at her and laughed._

'_What a pathetic human.' He said to his brother. 'She'll die before the month is out.' The maiden looked up at him and smiled. She smiled for the first time in ages and the Vampire Prince for once was frozen. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.. _

'_I am pathetic aren't I?' She asked the Prince. 'Aren't all humans this way? Feeble and weak.' The Prince had never heard a human talk this way. It was almost as if she had given up. For some unknown reason, The Prince wanted her to live._

'_If you don't want to be pitiful then stand. I will ensure that you take your next step. I will ensure that you-" Allen cut Mana off again._

"_That you keep moving forward." Allen said. "You always tell me that, right Mana? Don't stop. Keep moving forward." Mana smiled._

"_Yes, I do. Now you need to go to sleep." Mana said, leaning forward to gently kiss Allen's forehead. The man then dropped to the boy's thin neck and moved his nightshirt away, sinking his sharp fangs into the boys shoulder. Allen gasped and gripped onto Mana's shirt. After a few mouth fulls, Mana pulled back and slid Allen back down into the pillows. The boy looked dazed. "Goodnight Allen." Mana said, standing to go back to the door._

"_The story you told him sounds a lot like the time your brother met that girl.' The stranger said._

"_That's because that girl, the Maiden was the boy's mother. Her name was Sophia." Mana said." Neah picked her up one day and she traveled with us for a while. The day she went into labor Rouvelier found us. She was stabbed through her stomach. She pleaded for Neah to save her baby. That was all she cared about. But you know my brother, always thinking he could do anything. He fed her almost all of his blood and then Rouvelier got him." Mana said, looking down at the ground. "Allen lived. What I suspect is that when Neah gave his blood to Sophia, Allen somehow absorbed it all. In a way it's as if Neah's blood fused with the boy." Mana shook his head._

"_Do you really believe that?" The stranger asked._

"_It's the only thing I can believe. Sophia was not a carrier for the Noah gene but Allen is, I can taste it in his blood. And the way we met? How he just happened to wonder into the same circus I worked at? He somehow knew. The boy was draw to me." Mana said._

"_What does this have to do with the debt I owe?" The stranger asked. Mana was quiet for a while._

"_When Rouvelier comes for me tomorrow, he will end up killing me. I want you to take Allen and care for him." Mana said, looking straight into the other man's eyes._

"_If he is a Noah I should kill him." The stranger said._

"_But he isn't, not yet. He is still human." Mana argued. The stranger sighed._

"_Alright. I'll take the kid off your hands."_

* * *

_It was around ten, Mana and Allen were running around the city._

"_Mana, where are we going?" Allen asked. The two turned into an ally way and Mana stopped, moving Allen against the wall._

"_Listen to me Allen, okay, and listen well. I'm not going to be here for much longer. I need you to hide and don't come out until you hear them leave." Mana said quickly._

"_Mana, I don't understand, till who leaves?" Allen asked. Mana looked over his shoulder._

"_There's no time." He said, pushing Allen into a box and hiding him with the other boxes that surrounded them._

"_Mana, please don't leave me." Allen said, tears streaming down his cheeks. Mana gave him once last look._

"_I'm sorry Allen." He said, turning away from the boy. "Stay quiet okay, or they will kill you too." Allen wanted to scream but stopped when he heard two people walk forward. He couldn't hear anything they were saying, couldn't see the faces of the two men. But what he did see was a silver blade pierce through Mana's heart. Allen clamped his hands over his mouth, trying not to scream. He watched his foster father's body decompose and eventually turn to dust. A few minutes went by before the two men walked away. Allen waited until he couldn't hear their footsteps before emerging from his hiding place and kneeled by Mana's ashes. He was sobbing, not caring if someone saw him or if the men came back. His only family had been killed._

"_Come on kid." Someone said from the mouth of the ally. Allen looked up to see a man with red hair and a mask on the right side of his face._

"_Who are you?" Allen asked between sobs._

"_I knew Mana. He said after he died, you were to be my apprentice. My name is Marian Cross but you will just call me Master Cross." The man said harshly. _

"_I…I'm not going anywhere with you!" Allen yelled. Cross walked over to him, treading on Mana's ashes. "How dare you disgrace him like that!" The boy yelled before he was grabbed and trapped under Cross's arm. Allen struggled wildly, kicking and screaming so much that most people thought he was being kidnapped._

_Allen was taken to Cross's house where, two months later, Tyki Mikk was appointed his private tutor._

* * *

Allen gasped as he woke up, feeling the tears running down his eyes. He had never remembered that. A conversation Cross and Mana had the day before Mana died? How was this possible? Yet, Allen could feel that all of this was true, about Neah, his mother, Cross and Mana. A loud creaking dragged Allen from his thoughts as he looked up to see Link.

"Come on Walker. Your execution date has been moved up. It's going to be held right now." The man said cruelly.

* * *

**I really felt good about this chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	14. Execution Date

_**NO real changes in this chapter.**_

**This is a REALLY short chapter.**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Allen took shaky steps up a flight of stairs. His arms were tied behind his back and Link had a firm grip on them. He was led into a normal looking room, bare of furniture.

"We were going to do this outside but that might call for some unwanted attention." Rouvelier said, smiling evilly. Cross was on the far edge of the room, smoking a cigarette. Allen glanced at him before turning his head away. The man noticed this and put his cigarette out.

"Mind if I have a last word with my apprentice, alone?" Cross asked.

"I don't see why not." Rouvelier said, gesturing for Link to leave with him. "You have five minutes." The man said, closing the door. Cross sighed.

"You know, this isn't my fault." He began.

"I never said it was." Allen grumbled.

"Then why won't you look at me, idiot apprentice." Cross said, grabbing a fist full of Allen's hair and forcing the boy to look at him.

"Because I don't want to look at the face of a trader." Allen spat. Cross released his hold on Allen and cocked his head.

"What was that?" The man asked.

"Mana's last wish, for you to take care of me. Load of good you did." Allen said.

"I thought you didn't remember-"

"Well now I do." Allen said, slightly raising his voice. "I remember everything."

"Doesn't matter." Cross said. "You'll be dead soon." Allen didn't respond. Rouvelier and Link walked back in, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi close behind. The three couldn't look at Allen.

"Just in case we have unwanted visitors." Rouvelier said, following Allen's gaze to his friends. Cross forced Allen onto his knees. "Any last words Walker?" Rouvelier asked. Allen's eyes seemed to change as he looked up at the man. Cross, Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi could tell this wasn't Allen from the sickeningly evil smile he wore on his face.

"I am ready to meet my maker, but whether my maker is prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter." The boy said. It wasn't even Allen's voice anymore. Cross slapped Allen, shocking everyone in the room but bringing the boy back to his original state.

"Let's get on with it." Cross said, cocking his gun and gently placing it on Allen's forehead. "You might want to close your eyes." Cross said quietly so only Allen could hear. Allen let out a short breath of air.

"Master, wasn't it you who taught me to face death head on and come out alive in the end?" Allen asked. Cross sighed as Allen kept his eyes open. The boy wanted to close them, to scream, sob, and plea for his life but he didn't. He had been raised with pride and he wanted to be remembered that way too. Allen knew that the silver the bullets were made out of in Cross's gun would kill him within second but he was still in fear of the pain he might feel. Cross looked over to Rouvelier who nodded. Cross stepped back a few paces, then realigned his gun on Allen's forehead.

Allen counted the seconds. He could hear Lenalee crying, Rouvelier tapping his foot on the floor. inpatient, Kanda's low breathing. But he wasn't ready when the gun went off.

* * *

**The quote that Allen said were the words Of Winston Churchill.**

**I got my own pumpkin pie on thanksgiving. **

**My aunt was all "I know you love them so i made one for you" and then she gave it to me and my own cool whip can of whipped cream.**

**Call me weird but i dont like whipped cream that much.**

**Put i like pumpkin pie ^_^**


	15. Escape

_**No real changes in this chapter.**_

**Lemon in this chapter ^_^**

**I Do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Allen's eyes were wide. He had stopped breathing and was just staring ahead. He had heard the gun go off, he was sure of that and the smoke coming from the barrel was proof enough. Yet, Allen was still alive with no holes in his skull and brains still intact. The boy was confused until he saw a black and purple Tease fly over and land on the guns barrel.

Allen turned his head to see a gloved hand coming through the floor and grabbing onto his ankle.

"Damn. Noah's have finally arrived." Cross said before Allen was pulled through the floor. The boy landed securely in Tyki's arms. Allen had to take a few second to realize what was going on. He was safe, Tyki, Road, Skin, Lulu Bell, Jasdevi and even Lord Millennium all looking at him. Allen looked up at Tyki.

He spoke as he untied the rope securing Allen's hands."Sorry, boy. You know me. Always fashionably la-" Tyki stopped as Allen began hitting him on the chest.

"YOU BIG IDIOT! ANOTHER SECOND AND I WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD AND YOU'RE MAKING JOKES! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE!" He yelled. Tyki set the boy in his feet and grabbed his hands, stopping their movements. Allen was on the verge of tears.

"What did they do to you?" Tyki asked, looking at the bandages on Allen's face. He seemed mad and Allen had just noticed that all eyes were on them. Before Allen could respond, Lavi's voice could be heard from above.

"Little hammer…"

"Run." Allen commanded, pulling on Tyki's hand.

"What is it Allen?" Road asked.

"JUST RUN!" He yelled. They all followed the boys order, escaping down a hallway just before a plume of smoke and fire shot out the door, followed by Cross, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Rouvelier, and Link.

"Man do your eyes look weird." Road said, running beside Allen.

"We can talk about this later." Allen said as the Millennium Earl jumped in front of him. "So, what's the plan Lord Millennium?" Allen asked.

"Tyki is going to escape with you while we distract the Hunters. Nice clothes by the way~" The Earl joked, making Allen remember he was dressed as a Vampire Hunter.

"I will not leave you guys!" Allen yelled, feeling is earlier wounds throb.

"Sorry boy, we already planned this out." Tyki said, picking Allen up and throwing the boy over his shoulder.

"Window on your second left." Road said with a smile. Tyki turned left and ran down the hallway, breaking up with the rest of the Noah's. He took another left, then passed through a window, landing easily on his feet outside. Allen gripped onto Tyki's shirt.

"We can't just leave them! What if one of them don't come back!" Allen yelled.

"We're just going to have to trust that they will." Tyki said, walking forward.

"NO! Tyki we can't leave! We have to stay and make sure everyone will-" Suddenly Cross broke through the window Tyki and Allen had just passed through. "RUN!" Allen yelled. Tyki put Allen on his feet, grabbed his hand and took off, dragging the boy with him with Cross close behind. They passed though the fence that Cross kicked down and headed into London crowds. It seemed like they were never going to lose Cross until Tyki headed down an alley and hid behind some old boxes.

"I think were okay for now." Tyki said, grabbing the side of Allen's face and going to take off the bandages.

"No." Allen said, putting his hand up to grab Tyki's. "I…don't want you to see." Allen said. Tyki sighed; he wasn't about to force Allen to do anything. "Tyki, I'm really worried about everyone else, now that we have lost Cross, can't we go back and-" Tyki put a finger up to Allen's lips, stopping him. The man looked up before grabbing Allen.

"Stay put." He said shoving Allen through the wall and into the next alley over. The boy was shocked but didn't object. He heard Tyki walk away and then crawled into a pile of trash so that he couldn't be seen from the mouth of the alley. Allen didn't know how long he waited. Day turned to night but even the moon couldn't calm his nerves. It was quiet. A set of heavy footsteps began, making Allen tense up. He was scared. The boy felt tears prick his eyes as the footsteps began walking up the alley. Allen covered his ears and began shaking until…

"Boy, where are you?" It was Tyki's voice. Allen jumped out of his hiding place and leaped into Tyki's arms, no longer holding the tears back.

"I wana' go home." He sobbed." Tyki smiled lightly.

"I know." Tyki sighed, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"I won't let the two of you leave here alive." Cross said from the mouth of the alley. His gun went off. Tyki shoved Allen to one side of the alley, making the boy hit the wall. Within seconds Cross was only a few feet in front of Tyki, gun at the ready. "Any last words, Noah?" Cross asked.

"NO!" Allen yelled. The boy threw himself over Tyki's body, shielding him. "I…I won't let you!" Allen yelled, looking up at Cross.

"Don't be foolish. Move, idiot apprentice." Cross said.

"Why does it matter? You were going to kill me anyway. So kill me instead of Tyki!" Allen yelled. A gunshot rang through the air, making Allen jump. He heard something metal hit the ground, followed by a thump.

"Can't you do anything without us?" David asked. Allen turned to see the twins, pointing both of their guns at Cross who had been shot and dropped his gun. Tyki moved Allen and dragged him over to Jasdevi.

"The others?" Tyki asked.

"Road is fighting the red head." David said.

"Skin if fighting the guy with a face like this." Jasdero said, pulling on his face to make it into a scowl.

"And Lulu Bell is fighting that long haired girl. I don't know where lord Millennium when to." David finished.

"What about Link and Rouvelier?" Allen asked. Both twins shrugged their shoulders.

"We should get you home. You really need some blood." Tyki said, dragging Allen behind him.

* * *

Allen stirred in his bed. He opened his eyes and rolled over, feeling his arm ache. He remembered Tyki saying he had to check Allen's wounds after the boy had downed at least six big cups of blood. Ha had also said that Allen's arm could get infected and had to be cleaned. Unfortunately, cleaning it meant that Tyki had to take a knife to it and scrape off the burnt skin. Allen had blacked out half way through. He sat up to see a black cat curled up on his bed.

"Lulu Bell?" Allen asked. Now that he was waking up, Allen became aware of a twisted feeling in his chest. He felt tears slide down his face and his heart throb.

Skin had died.

Allen crawled out of the bed and scooped Lulu Bell into his arms. She probably felt worse than he did. Allen left his room and made his way down the hall. He wasn't thinking, just letting his feet carry him to where he wanted to go. The boy stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. He was met by darkness but walked in anyway, closing the door behind him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and Allen found Tyki sitting in a chair not very far away, Road a little more to the left.

"Allen?" Tyki asked. His voice sounded horse and Allen could tell he was crying to. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be out of bed." Tyki said. Allen walked over and crawled onto the man's lap, holding Lulu Bell close. Tyki wrapped his arms around his lover and buried his face in Allen's silver locks. Jasdevi busted the door open, both of them looking like clowns with their running makeup. They asked Road for help.

"Wouldn't happen if you guys stopped wearing girl's makeup." Allen mumbled.

"Hey! Eyeliner is for everyone!" David shot back as Road help the two wipe the black smudges off their faces. Allen sighed and snuggled closer to Tyki.

"Your hair smells weird." Tyki said, curling his finger around a piece of Allen's hair.

"I haven't been able to wash it in a while." Allen sighed.

"You should take a bath." Tyki said.

"A bath…sounds really good."

* * *

Allen breathed a sigh of relief when he sunk his body into the hot water. His wounds had mostly healed thanks to a lot of blood but his arm was a mix of red and black and the pentagram on his face was pure red. He heard the door open and tilted his head back to see Tyki rolling up his sleeves.

"Thought we were going to take a bath together." Allen said, slightly glaring at his lover. Tyki didn't say anything, grabbing a towel and walking over to the bathtub.

"I'll wash your hair for you." Tyki said, grabbing the shampoo. Allen sighed but let Tyki do it nonetheless. He couldn't help but to smile as he felt Tyki fingers run through his hair.

"That felt so good!" Allen exclaimed when Tyki rinsed his hair. He turned to face the man, looking over Tyki's body. "How come you won't get in with me?" Allen asked. Tyki gently rubbed some bubbles off of Allen's cheek. He leaned in and kissed the boy gently.

"I don't think you're ready. What those men did to you…I think you need time." Tyki said. Allen sighed.

"Time for what?" Allen asked, getting a little angry.

"Allen, why did you put so many bubbles in the bath?" Tyki asked. Allen turned his head to look at the water behind him. Tyki was right. There were a lot of bubbles, making it so that you couldn't see the water…or most of Allen's body. He usually never put bubble in his bath. They were annoying and creepy, after all, you couldn't see if something was lurking in the water.

"Because I like a lot of bubbles in my bath." Allen lied.

"You hate having bubbles in your bath." Tyki countered.

"Well, people change." Allen shot back.

"Vampires don't."

"Tyki." Allen said, closing his eyes. "Do you…blame me for Skin's death?" The boy asked. Tyki looked shocked and quickly cupped both sides of Allen's face.

"No. Why would you think that?" Tyki asked.

"Be…Because…I got caught and you guys came to save me. If I hadn't gone with Road that night, if I had listened to you then-" Allen was cut off ask Tyki kissed him.

"It is not your fault." Tyki said quietly. Allen grabbed Tyki's shirt and in a swift movement, pulled the man into the bath, shoes and all. Allen then slid onto Tyki's lap, pinning him in place.

"Don't treat me like a kid." Allen said sternly.

"Boy, everyone dies." Tyki said.

"Vampires don't." Allen explained, repeating Tyki's words. He leaned forward to whisper in the man's ear. "Please Tyki." he began nibbling on his earlobe. Tyki sighed and moved his leg in between Allen's, propping it up on the end of the tub.

"Who am I to deny a Noah his pleasure?" Tyki said with a half-smile. Allen leaned in and kissed Tyki again, this time opening his lips to let his lover in. Tyki didn't waste any time, pushing his tongue into Allen's mouth and slipping his hands underneath the bubbles. Allen let out a moan as Tyki wrapped a hand around the boy's member and slowly began pumping it. Allen began undoing Tyki's pants and the older man moaned as the boy freed his member. Tyki used one hand to rub their cocks together while his other one moved down Allen's back.

When he found the boys entrance, he circled it with his finger before pushing it inside. Allen moaned breaking the kiss and sucking in a breath of air. He was rolling his hips to create friction between him and Tyki. When the second finger was added Allen gripped onto Tyki's shirt and moaned his name. The man then added a third finger and began searching for Allen's sweet spot.

"AH! Tyki, mmmh!" Allen moaned, rolling his hips faster. "T- Tyki. I'm going to…" Allen trailed off as he came, dirtying the water. Tyki chuckled, sitting up and sliding Allen off of him. He turned the boy around so he was braced on the side of the tub, ass out of the water. Tyki rubbed his erect member on the lowed section of Allen's back before moving it lower. Tyki lined himself up and pushed into Allen's hole. The boy moaned, arching his back as Tyki slowly entered him. When the man was fully inside, he stopped, letting Allen get use to the feeling.

"God boy, you're so tight." Tyki said, leaning over Allen.

"Move." Allen said. "Please move." Tyki obliged, pulling out and pushing back in. Allen gripped the side of the tub, moving back and forth with Tyki's thrusting. The boy yelled out when his prostate was hit. "Tyki! Harder, right there!" Tyki smiled and grabbed onto the boys hips, thrusting forward hard and quick and making Allen moan. He tried to keep an even pace but the harder he got the wilder the thrusts came. Allen didn't seem to mind, moaning in pleasure. The water around the two turned to small waves, some of it flowing out of the bath. Allen slid his right hand down his stomach, grabbing his erection and pumping it with Tyki's thrusts.

"I'm almost-"

"Yeah, me to." Allen replied. Tyki thrusted a few more times before the two came together, calling each other's names. Allen was panting, leaning over the side of the bath and he moaned when Tyki pulled out of him, feeling a dull pain in his lower back.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Allen flopped down onto his bed, laying on his stomach and hugging a pillow. Tyki crawling onto the bed, licking a trail up Allen's back to the back of his neck and finally collapsing on top of the boy.

"You're heavy." Allen complained. They were both only wearing pajama pants, Tyki having a towel on his head to dry his hair. Tyki hugged around Allen's waist, making him roll onto his side. Allen groaned, having to release his pillow and roll into Tyki's chest.

"Quit complaining and go to sleep." Tyki said, pulling up the blanket to cover Allen's body.

"Wait. You're going to sleep in here, my room? With my heavy blankets? But you hate heavy blankets." Allen said.

"And you hated bubbles in your bath. People change. Now go to sleep." Tyki said. Allen smiled and slid his eyes.

"I love you Tyki." Allen said quietly. Tyki tightened his embrace on Allen.

"I love you too, Allen." He said before the two fell asleep.

* * *

**Haven't done a lemon scene in a while!**

**Please Review!**


	16. A Change in Blood

_**No real changes in this chapter.**_

**I really like this chapter. It really shows a vampire side of Tyki near the end.**

**Sorry i haven't updated for a while.**

**Im lazy.**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

"Allen, it's good to see you are up." Lord Millennium said, his already huge smile growing impossible bigger. Allen was dressed in his usual clothes but with an added jacket and his hair was combed over his left eye, hiding his new scar.

"I didn't want to miss the family meeting." Allen said, pulling on his gloves to make sure the skin on his left arm was covered. Tyki trailed closely behind him, knowing that Allen was self-conscious about his new deformities. The two took their seats at the round table, waiting for Lord Millennium to start the meeting. Maids came by, placing food in front of everyone at the table. Allen spotted Road walking in with Sheryl and they quickly took their seats.

"Now that everyone is hear," Lord Millennium began, taking his seat at the head of the table, "We can begin." The food in front of Allen went untouched as Lord Millennium explained the coven's situation. "They attacked us, took one of our hostage and killed one of our own. We should act fist before they find the Noah house."

"But, Lord Millennium," It was Lulu Bell who spoke. "Wouldn't attacking the Vampire Hunter's Head Quarters cause an uprising? Even a war possibly?" She asked.

"The Hunter's already started the war when they sentenced Allen to death." Lord Millennium spoke with a harshness to his voice. "Not just that, they have scar the boy with silver weapons." The Earl gestured to Allen. "If you would please show them." Allen looked around the table before standing up. Tyki was up in an instant.

"Lord Millennium, this isn't necessary." Tyki began. He turned to Allen. "You don't have to show them." He whispered. Allen sighed.

"It's fine" The boy said, sliding his jacket off and passing it to a nearby maid. Allen undid the ribbon around his neck, setting it down on the table. He hesitated before sliding his gloves off, setting them down and undoing the buttons on his shirt. Tyki helped slide the shirt off the boy, holding it. Everyone gasped when Allen's left arm was in full view and it only got worse when Allen flipped his hair behind his ear.

"Those bastards are going to pay!" Jasdevi yelled, glaring at the red and black arm.

"It's positively ghastly!" Sheryl said, covering his mouth. Road tried to make eye contact with the boy but Allen kept his gaze down on the table. The other Noah's muttered to themselves.

"Thank you Allen, that's enough." Lord Millennium said. Tyki helped Allen back into his shirt and buttoned it up for the boy.

* * *

Tyki and Road made their way down the hallway. Allen had taken off after the meeting and the two Noah's were looking for him.

"Hey Road, you go look in the bedrooms and I'll go search the studies." Tyki said.

"Good idea Tyki!" Road said happily, skipping down the hallway. Tyki sighed, turning around and walking to his study door. He walked in, quietly closing the door behind him and walking over to his desk. He knelt down to look underneath, and in the space under his desk, was Allen. The boy was curled in a ball, his knees pulled tightly into his chest and arms wrapped around them.

"How did you know where I was?" Allen asked. Tyki smiled.

"Ever since you were little you would hide under my desk, whether you be in trouble or upset." Tyki said. "Now will you please come out?" the man asked. Allen gently shook his head. "Fine." Tyki replied, standing up and sitting in his chair, slightly tucking it in. A few minutes passed by before Allen spoke.

"When you guys came to rescue me, how did you know where I was?" The boy asked.

"Come out from under there and I'll tell you." The older Noah said. Allen sighed.

"Then I don't wana' know." Now it was Tyki's turn to sigh.

"Where did Timcampy go off to?" Tyki asked.

"With Master Cross I think." Allen replied, burring his face in his arms.

"You can't stay under there forever, boy." Tyki heard a muffled response from Allen but couldn't make out the boy words. He sighed. There was a small thump from under the desk and Tyki almost jumped when he felt his belt being tugged at. "Boy, what are you-" Tyki was cut off as Allen's hand found its way under the older Noah's pants and boxers to squeeze his member. Allen pulled Tyki's cock out, then gently licked the base, trailing his tongue up and down until Tyki was hard. Tyki reached under the desk and grabbed Allen's wrists. "I don't think this is a good idea." he said.

"I want to Tyki. It's okay." Tyki reluctantly loosened his grip. He didn't want Allen to brake, and doing this stuff to soon could do just that. Even though Allen wouldn't admit it, what had happened to him while he was captured had scared him in a way that could never be forgotten. The silver haired boy continued his ministrations, swiveling his tongue around the head of Tyki's erection before taking it into his mouth. Tyki gently ran his hands through Allen's hair as the boy bobbed his head, slow at first but gradually gaining speed. Allen's teeth lightly grazed the base of Tyki's cock, causing the man to moan. He had to lean forward to put his head on the desk when Allen deep throated his lover.

"I'm going to come." Tyki said. Allen didn't stop despite the warning and Tyki came into the boy's mouth. After a few seconds, Allen swallowed the white fluid, letting Tyki slide out of his mouth. He looked up to meet the man's golden eyes. Tyki sat back up to look at Allen. Some cum had gotten on his cheek, right over his red scar. The man's hand traveled to Allen's face, gently brushing the sticky substance away. He sighed.

"What?" Allen asked.

"You're still beautiful." Tyki said. A few seconds passed before Allen, very hesitantly, crawled up to kiss Tyki. The kiss was returned, the silver haired boy parting his lips to let his lover's tongue in. Tyki's hands moved to Allen's shirt, undoing the first button. Allen grabbed the older Noah's hands, ending the kiss and leaning back.

"Can we...do it with our clothes on?" He asked.

'You really don't want me to see your scars.' Tyki thought but nodded, pulling Allen back into a fierce kiss. (Using his Noah ability) Tyki passed a hand through Allen's shirt, rubbing at one of his nipples. Allen gasped, rolling his hips and grinding against Tyki's growing member.

"AH!" Allen moaned as Tyki took the other nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking it. The boy's body shook with pleasure as Tyki's hard on passed through the material of Allen's pants, rubbing against Allen's own hard on. Tyki used his hand to pump the two erection together, making Allen moan and gasp as he gained speed. "Tyki...I want you- want you in me." Allen panted.

Tyki removed his hands, grabbing the boy's ass and lifting him onto the desk. Allen was gently pushed onto his back, three fingers stuck into his face and no order was need for the boy to begin sucking on them. Meanwhile, Tyki licked the head of Allen's cock, causing the boy to arch his back. The older Noah removed his fingers from Allen's mouth and moved them down to the boy's entrance, slowly and gently rubbing it with one finger, then adding more pressure and slowly sliding it inside the boy. The second finger was added and scissored before the third was pushed in. Tyki knew when he had hit the boy's prostate because Allen arched his back and called the man's name. The finger's where removed, Tyki leaning over the boy to kiss him before slowly passing his cock through Allen's pant and entering him.

Allen groaned in pain, Tyki coaxing him with sweet words and making the boy relax. Tyki pushed the rest of the way in, causing Allen to grab onto the man's shoulder and cry out. "Tell me when you're ready." Tyki whispered into his lover's ear. The boy took a few panting breathes before wriggling his hips and nodding. Tyki gently pulled out and slowly pushed back in, changing his angle each time to try and find Allen's prostate.

"AH! Tyki, right there! Harder!" Allen moaned pulling his legs farther apart to give Tyki deeper access. Tyki smiled, pulling out and harshly thrusting back in, making Allen shiver in pleasure. Tyki began brutally thrusting harder and faster, a series of moans and pants coming from both of the Noah's. Allen had his eyes closed, moving with Tyki on every thrust. He was lifted, opening his eyes to see that they were back in the chair. Tyki had a hand on either side of Allen's ass, pulling him up and slamming him back down. "Tyki- I'm gonna-" Allen broke off as Tyki grabbed the boys leaking member and began pumping it in time with the thrusts. The silver haired Noah came hard in his pants, creating a wet spot. Tyki came a few thrusts later, his cock being constricted by Allen inner walls.

Allen thumped against Tyki body, breathing hard and shaking in ecstasy. The older Noah couldn't help himself from leaning in and biting into Allen's neck, tasting the boys blood. Allen moaned, pulling himself impossibly closer to his lover. Tyki froze, locking his arms around Allen. Something was wrong. Allen's blood tasted different, slightly soured and thicker, older. Tyki suddenly felt as if he wanted to hurt and torture something. Allen was already unconscious in his lover's arms and Tyki had to quickly set the boy on the couch and walk out of the room to keep himself from hurting him.

* * *

"It means Allen's Noah ability is finally activating." The Earl said as Tyki drained one of the maids and dropped her body to the floor. "Just keep on drinking and let Allen's blood pass through your system. Then you should be back to your old self."

"But what about Allen?" Tyki asked, wiping his bloody mouth with his sleeve.

"His blood will go back to the way it originally was when his ability is fully active. Until then just refrain from drinking his blood." the Earl suggested. Another maid walked into the room, Tyki grabbing her and covering her mouth before the girl could scream and harshly sinking his fangs deeply into her throat. She moaned as Tyki quickly drained her and dropped her limp body to join the first maid.

"What are we going to do about the Hunter's?" Tyki asked, wiping his mouth again.

"The war has already been started. The next thing we are going to do is dwindle their numbers." Lord Millennium smiled largely.

"Were going to attack there Headquarters?" Tyki asked.

"Exactly. :3" The Earl answered.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. At fault

_**No real changes in this chapter.**_

**It was really fun but i kinda feel like i rushed this one.**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Allen sighed, opening his eyes and feeling sticky. He sat up, remembering he and Tyki's happy hour on the desk. The boy stood up and walked to his room, sliding into the shower and savoring the warmth of the water. He got out, got dressed, and went in search of Tyki. Instead, he found Road. The girl jumped into him, almost making the boy loose his balance.

"Allen! Guess what!" The girl said happily, jumping up and down when she had finally released Allen.

"What?" Allen asked, not really paying attention to the girl.

"Were going to war with the Hunter's." Road said with an evil smile.

"What?" Allen asked, his face paling.

"You heard me." Road said. "Lord Millennium actually wanted me to come get you so he could talk to you about it." The girl grabbed onto the sleeve of Allen's shirt and led the boy to a room filled with phones. The Earl was sitting in the middle, looking over at Allen and Road as the two entered.

"Allen, you look tired." The Earl said. Allen had to admit, he would like nothing more than to slip under the covers with Tyki and sleep, but instead he was with Lord Millennium, and didn't know where Tyki was.

"Lord Millennium, is it true that were going to war with the Hunters?" Allen asked.

"Yes. Whether you support me on this or not, I will not let those Hunters take another member of my family away. We have already planned a surprise invasion. We're going to take those Hunters down before they find the Noah house and try to do the same with us." Allen looked down at his shoes. He didn't want to admit it but he felt that The Earl was doing the right thing. He wanted to make the Hunters pay as well for taking Skin away and torturing him, scarring him.

"When?" Allen asked.

"In a few days. If we don't attack soon, they will. You don't have to come along if you don't-" The Earl was surprised when Allen spoke up.

"No. I'm going. I am not going to hide from this. I want to be there with my family and I want to protect them." Allen felt a pain shoot through him. Fighting the Hunters would mean fighting and possibly killing Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi. But Kanda killed Skin. A surge of anger burned inside of Allen. He needed some time to kill. "Lord Millennium, I need to go to the training room, please excuse me."

* * *

Now that Allen was in the training room, he didn't really know what to do. It was quiet and spacious and usually he would be dodging bullets fired by the twins, avoid Tease, or fight with his eyes closed so as not to get caught in Road's creepy realities. It was a way to bond with his family. But now that he stood there, in the empty room, it seemed lonely. Allen jumped when he heard a dark and seductive voice from behind him.

"Great minds think alike. I was just thinking that I could use a work out." Tyki said. Allen turned to face him and smiled.

"Tyki…have you talked to Lord Millennium about the war?" Allen asked. Tyki sighed, removing his tie and jacket.

"Yes. The Earl mentioned that you said you would join us. Maybe some training is what you need, just to make sure." Allen could sense that there was something off about Tyki, a newfound cruelness in his voice.

"No, I don't think right now is a good time to-" Allen went to walk by Tyki but the man caught his arm and literally threw him back into the room. Allen landed on his feet with some difficulty, his arm throbbing from the older Noah's grip. "Tyki?" he asked. Tyki didn't talk as thousands of Tease flew out from behind him, attacking Allen. The boy hastily jumped out of the way, trying his best to stay away from the razor sharp teeth. "Tyki! Stop!" Allen yelled furiously. The older Noah didn't listen, his rampaging Tease coming dangerously close to Allen face.

Something kicked Allen hard in the stomach, sending him flying. The boy bashed into the back wall rather harshly, coughing up a little blood and sliding to the floor. He looked up to see that it was Tyki. "Get up." The man commanded. Allen vigorously shook his head. A few Tease were on the boy in seconds, biting through clothes and causing Allen to scream as his new wounds bled furiously. "The Hunters won't just let you lie there. They will not give you time outs or go easy on you. Now get up." Tyki ordered more harshly. Allen quickly jumped up as more Tease attacked his body. The boy tried furiously to keep them away from his him but it was futile; there were just to many.

_'What the hell is Tyki thinking? What is he doing? Doesn't he know he could kill me!'_ Allen thought, trying to ignore the burning Tease bites.

Tyki on the other hand was horror-stricken. He couldn't control his body, his Tease, or his voice. It was as if someone had wormed there was into his body and shoved him away from the controls. He knew that if he didn't do something, whatever was in control of his body would kill Allen. Before Tyki could comprehend anything, his body was talking again.

"You know it was your fault that Skin died. Because you were so weak and got captured." Allen froze, the Tease taking their chances and making more bite wounds. "And Mana too, he died because of you. Instead of saving his own life he was too busy trying to get you somewhere safe. So busy, that he hardly fed, got weaker and gave up. If you hadn't of been born, Mana and Skin wouldn't of died. Just think of the pain you put Lulu Bell through. She made Skin, he was like her son and because of you he is gone. I bet she hates you." Allen dropped to his knees, tears already making their way down his face. "I bet everyone blames you for Skin's death, I know I do. I think the whole world would be better off if you, Allen Walker, had never climbed out of your filthy whore of a mother."

Something inside of Allen had snapped. The boy was not visible, so many Tease covering and surrounding him. His whole body throbbed and bled and his heart hurt from all the things Tyki had said. His self-control was gone and something took over, a kind of overdrive and before Allen knew what he was doing, all of the Tease were destroyed.

In a split second, Tyki had a firm hold on Allen's left arm, which was now a weapon, complete with razor like fingers, a fur like coat, and a masquerade mask. The boy had his teeth gritted together, pure hatred in his eyes, and he looked into Tyki's gold ones.

"Now," Tyki said with a malice grin, "The real fun starts."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Force

_**Only some tiny changes, nothing important.**_

**I do not own DGM! n_n**

* * *

Allen tried to rip his new weapon from Tyki's grip but to no avail. "Let me go you Bastard!" Allen yelled. The older Noah smiled cruelly, squeezing the boy's wrist harder. A loud crack was heard as the bone in Allen's wrist snapped, making the boy cry out in pain.

"I love those breaking noises." Tyki said, stepping closer to Allen. The boy tried to turn away but Tyki used his other hand to grab his face and force Allen to look at him. "Where are you going, boy? We have only just begun." Allen looked at the man in front of him with fear in his eyes, exactly what Dark Tyki wanted.

In a swift movement, Tyki had Allen's hands twisted behind the boys back. "STOP!" Allen tried again. "PLEASE LET ME GO!" Tease began to gather around the two and Tyki pulled Allen against him, the boys back against Tyki's chest. A tease flew over, holding the tie Tyki had discarded earlier. The man took it and Allen knew what he was going to do. The tease began closing in, and Allen's breath was becoming ragged, tears streaming down his cheeks.

**~~~~RAPE STARTS~~~~**

Tyki tied Allen's hands behind his back and pinned him on the floor, the Tease making quick work of destroying Allen's pants and underwear, leaving the boy exposed.

"Tyki! Please stop!" Allen sobbed. Tyki only gave Allen a cruel smile in return, thrusting two of his fingers inside of the younger male. Those fingers did little to stretch him however, tearing and ripping the boy, making him bleed. This way, the boy would be in even more pain for what would come later. Tyki slipped his fingers back out, licking some of the blood off of them and laughing. Tears were streaming down Allen's face but he was defenseless and he knew something a lot worse than fingers was going to be thrusted inside of him soon.

To make matters worse, Allen's new weapon basically useless as he didn't know how to use it. The boy was on his knees, his chest pressed against the floor along with the left side of his face. Tyki's hand slithered underneath Allen, undoing the boy's shirt. The silver haired boy whimpered when he felt the hand slide down his body.

"Tyki…please you can't do this you-" Allen was cut off as he heard Tyki's belt hit the floor, followed by the sound of zipper coming down. Allen turned his head so the right side was pushed against the floor. "Please! Don't- AHHHH!" Allen screamed as Tyki thrusted inside of him, not giving im any time to adjust before pulling out and repeating the motion. He began a series of hard and fast thrusts, his hands on Allen's hips as the boy screamed and sobbed in pain. It was like thousands of red-hot needles continuously stabbing inside of him.

Abruptly, Allen was flipped onto his back, sending Tyki deeper into him and increasing the pain. Allen yelled out again, but his voice faltered. His throat was sore and his voice hoarse. As Tyki continued to thrust, Allen tried to fight, twisting his body away as best he could and trying to kick the man raping him. Tyki's hand came in contact with Allen's face, making the boys head turn and knock against the stone beneath him, the slap leaving him dazed. Allen stopped struggling and gave up as he cried, tears staining his cheeks. Tyki smirk and pushed the boy legs into his body, thrusting hard and rough. The younger Noah closed his eyes.

It hurt too much.

It was worse than when the Hunters used silver on him. His heart was aching along with his insides. It was all too much for the boy and he soon blacked out.

**~~~Rape Ends~~~**

* * *

"_How useless." A voice said to Allen from the boys dream._

"_Who are you?" Allen asked, looking around the darkness._

"_Useless and stupid. I'm you." The voice said, annoyed. _

"_That…doesn't make sense." Allen said with a sigh. "If you're me, then who am I?" _

"_You?" the voice laughed. "You're just an empty shell."_

* * *

Allen jolted awake, breathing hard. He was confused by his surroundings at first before he realized he was in his bed. His body felt like sand, probably because Road was half lying on him, but also because he was exhausted. The boys mind was in a haze and he went to lift his arm but felt a twinge of pain. He noticed that a needle was in his arm, attacked to an I.V. bag filled with blood.

"Rr-" Allen tried to talk, his throat sore. If his throat still hurt, then the rest of his body probably did too. He sighed, trying not to think about what Tyki had done, but nothing could keep those thoughts at bay. It brought tears to his eyes as the moment replayed over and over... And yet he still… and yet…

And yet Allen still loved the man.

'Damn it!' Allen thought. 'There's no way I can still love that bastard after what he did!' Allen turned his head to the side and locked his gaze with golden eyes, his body tensing. He sighed with relief when he realized they belonged to a slick black cat. Lulu Bell. She meowed and Road moaned, rolling onto Allen's broken wrist.

"Ouch! Road…hurts!" Allen managed to get out. Road shot up, looking at Allen with wide eyes.

"Oh my god Allen! Are you okay! I'm so sorry! We were so worried!" Road gushed, looking near tears. Allen didn't say anything for a while.

"Is Tyki…" He stopped, not knowing how to finish his own sentence.

"He is really depressed. He won't feed or sleep." Road said, looking down at the blankets. "He said he couldn't control his body or his words. I think he really hates himself. I don't think he would blame you for hating him." The girl continued. Allen sighed.

"I don't hate him." He said quietly. Road looked at him for a minute.

"You have every right too." She stated.

"Road, that's enough!" Lulu Bell said, having reverted to her human form. "Here Allen, you probably need some blood." She added, holding a bag of O+ up to Allen. He looked up at her, using his eyes to ask her how he was supposed to manage to take it if he couldn't even move his body. Lulu Bell realized this. "Oh, here." She said, tearing the bag open and pouring it into a cup. She helped Allen into a sitting position and then gently pushed the cup up to his lips. The cup was empty within seconds. "I'll get you some more. And I'll tell Lord Millennium your up." She added, walking out of the room. Allen saw her almost bump into someone. "Oh excu- …oh. Why are you here?" She asked. Road hopped off the bed and ran over to the door and poked her head out.

"He doesn't want to talk to you!" She said, slamming the door and sitting in front of it. She looked up at Allen.

"Tyki?" He asked.

"Tyki." She repeated, looking away.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Raid

_**No major changes.**_

**Again, i feel like i rushed this chapter**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Blood.

That's what this all came down to; Allen's blood. After Lord Millennium and Lulu Bell had returned, the oldest Noah had explained a lot.

In a nutshell, Allen's Noah power had activated, but before it did his blood changed and held great malevolence. Lord Millennium didn't think it would be as strong as it was and didn't think to really caution Tyki.

"But on the bright side," Road began, "You have a Noah power now. All you have to do is learn how to control it." Allen sighed.

"Yeah, easy." He said sarcastically.

"Well, we can worry about that later. Lets go eat some breakfast." The girl said, pulling on Allen's good hand.

"I don't want to. I don't think I can look at Tyki right now." The boy admitted.

"But you said that-" Allen cut Road off.

"I said I didn't hate him Road, I never said I forgive him." Allen clarified.

"Well~ Allen needs his rest so we'll bring up some food later." The Earl said. Lulu Bell put some bags of blood beside Allen before taking Road's hand and leaving, followed by Lord Millennium. The door clicked shut and Allen sighed. He was finally alone. The boy picked up one of the blood bags and gently ripped it, the tear only being big enough to suck on. Allen did just that, sticking the side of the bag in his mouth and sucking out the sweet crimson liquid. He had a lot to think about. And as soon as he was able to move, Allen was going to master his weapon. There was no way he was going to miss out on the raid Lord Millennium was planning on the Hunter's. He needed to ask the Earl to postpone the raid, at least until he got his weapon under control.

* * *

Two days later, Allen was outside, training with the twins. (He still felt very uneasy in the training room). He was really getting the hang of his weapon, being able to attack and control belts at the same time. He was ready.

"Allen, are you sure you want to do this?" Road asked, as the two walked down the hall to meet with the rest of the family.

"I'm going Road. And nothing is going to stop me."

* * *

Getting into the Black Order was a bit difficult, but somehow the Noah's managed it. Screams were heard from every direction as thousandth of soulless vampires (**technically akuma but like vampires)** rampaging to the Earl's every order. Allen couldn't see any of the members of his family now that the fight had started. Everything was such a blur.

'Right, first things first. Find Link and repay that prick for putting me through hell and back. Then I kill Rouvelier.' The boy thought. He rushed through the hallways, his left arm activated and ready for a fight. He stopped when he noticed one door closed, all the others open. 'Why are Soulless Vampires so stupid?' Allen thought to himself, going to open the door. It was locked, of course it was. Allen sighed, walking to the opposite side of the door. He rammed it, trying to knock it down. On his third try, the door was opened by someone inside. It caught Allen off guard and he stumbled, then was roughly pinned against the wall. His hands were above his head and he felt something long and cool pierce him. He screamed out in pain.

Mugen.

"Fucking Moyashi." Kanda spat. Cross has Allen pinned to the wall, Mugen piercing his overlapping hands above him. From his position the boy could see that the room was full with people, all battered, bruised, and bloody, none able to fight.

"Why!" Cross demanded. Allen opened his mouth but was slapped by his Master. That pissed the silver haired boy off. He turned his head to look Cross directly in the eyes.

"Why what?" Allen asked harshly. "You all deserve this!" He added.

"Idiot Apprentice! You don't know anything! Like the fact that you're being lied to!" Cross growled. Allen looked at his master quizzically.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Cross, come on. He didn't know, don't treat him like this." Lenalee said, stepping up and putting her hand on Cross's shoulder. Now that Allen looked around he could see that a lot of people were in the room. Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee Komui, and all the other people from the science department along with people Allen had never seen before.

"Know what?" Allen asked.

"The fucking treaty we made with the Noah!" Kanda yelled.

"We give you them, and they don't start a war. That was the deal." Cross said.

"You're lying, there's no way-" Allen was cut off.

"How do you think the Noah's knew where you were? How they knew exactly what room to wait in? Because I told them!" Cross yelled, his voice rising again.

"Then why did you shoot me!" Allen yelled back.

"Idiot Apprentice! Rouvelier and Link were always watching! I saw the damn Noah grab your ankle before I shot. And in the alley! You really think I would of let those two idiots sneak up on me like that? We gave them the information! We hid the truth! We saved your fucking life so this wouldn't happen!" Cross slapped Allen again.

"General Cross!" Lavi yelled, stepping up and pushing the man back. He sighed, turning to Allen and looking his old friend in the eye. "It's true Allen. Every word. The Earl swore he wouldn't start a war if you were returned to them." Everyone was quiet for a while, then Lavi stepped forward and grabbed Mugen, pulling the blade out of Allen's hands. The silver haired boy slumped to the floor.

"Baka Usagi! What are you-" Lenalee cut Kanda off.

"It's okay Kanda." She said. All eyes were now on Allen.

"I'm sorry." He said. "But…I can't change anything. It's too late to stop the attack now and there are to many Soulless Vampires out there for you guys to escape. I'll try and keep them at bay for as long as I can." Allen said sadly, getting up and walking toward the door. Allen looked back at all the faces in the room. "Lord Millennium will be punished for this." He swore before leaving, the door clicking closed behind him.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN**

**Lol yeah**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Betrayed

_**No major changes.**_

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

'_I have to get back to them. I owe them that much.' _Allen thought to himself, knocking another Hunter unconscious. Somehow a fire had started and soon enough it would spread to the room everyone was hiding in. He wasn't killing any of the Hunter's around him, only knocking them out so he could move on.

"Allen! Come on we need to get out of here!" Road yelled. "This whole place is going to come crashing down." Allen gasped, turning to look at Road. "If we don't get out of here now then we could all die!"

"I…I can't! There's something I need to do!" Allen said, turning to run only to have his wrist caught.

"Don't be foolish, Boy." Tyki said. Allen ripped his arm away from Tyki, giving him a poisonous glare.

"You didn't care if I got hurt before, why should you now!" He yelled. Tyki's eyes changed to ones of pain and hurt and Allen immediately regretted it. "I…I'll catch up." He said before breaking into a run.

Allen was thrown through the door, splinters flying everywhere.

"Allen!" He heard Lenalee yell, followed by a fit of coughs as smoke filled the room. A large hand enclosed around Allen's throat, lifting him into the air.

"Such a trouble maker." Lord Millennium said, keeping his tight hold on Allen's neck.

"Lord Mil- wh- why?" Allen managed before the hand was tightened.

"You are ruining everything. And now you're turning out just like the 14th before you, trying to ally yourself with these damn Hunters." The Earl threw Allen harshly against a wall.

"What are you talking about?" Allen asked.

"The reason why Mana and his brother left, it was because they wanted peace. I was lucky that they gave up that wish and left the Noah house to leave me to my business. But then you came along, looking exactly like him, thinking like him and becoming friends with these worthless humans! I knew you were going to make the same mistake as he did. But you weren't distant like Neah who only talked to his brother. You got close to the Noah family and if you opposed me, then they would too!" The Earl yelled.

'_He's gone mad.' _Allen thought to himself.

"I knew I had to get rid of you, to brake you. At first I was going to let you die by the hands of these Hunters but then Cross came with all that information and everyone would know something was up if I didn't want to save you! Then when Tyki came to me telling me that your blood was strange, I knew it would consume him; that he wouldn't be able to control himself and I was hoping that he would kill you that night. But he didn't!" Allen stared at Lord Millennium, shocked beyond belief.

"You've been trying to kill me because you think I'll turn out like the old 14th?" Allen yelled. Something slammed hard into Allen's stomach, making the boy fall to the ground in pain.

"I'll leave you hear to die and the flames will finish you-"

"Allen! Where are you!" Tyki yelled, running in their direction.

"Damn it." The Earl said, grabbing Allen's hair and punching him hard, knocking him out. He then hoisted the boy over his shoulder and walked out to greet Tyki.

* * *

Tyki paced around the room, Allen lying on the couch only a few feet away. Lord Millennium had retrieved the boy before he could die in the flames but Tyki was uneasy.

Allen had been hit a few times and had bruises around his neck, not to mention was out cold. There was something Lord Millennium wasn't telling him. Allen groaned on the couch and Tyki quickly walked over to him, cupping his face.

"Boy, are you alright!" He asked. Allen opened his eyes and automatically slapped Tyki hard, making the man's head turn. Allen was panting, not really mad but scared, that much Tyki could feel.

"Where's The Earl?" He asked, desperately trying to push himself up. The boy grabbed his head in pain.

"You really shouldn't be moving around, lay down and everything will be-"

"Everything will NOT be fine!" Allen yelled, pushing himself off the couch but stumbling. Tyki caught the boy. "Don't touch me!" Allen yelled, pushing Tyki away. "Don't you dare touch me!" The boy was breathing hard and Tyki could tell there was something seriously wrong. "Where is Lord Millennium?" He asked again.

"He went to get you blood. Boy, what the hell is wrong with you?" Allen looked around the room.

'_Damn. No windows.'_ He thought.

"Looking for something?" The Earl asked, stepping onto the room with a cup of blood.

'_It's not a blood bag, he must have poisoned it.' _Allen thought. He shook his head, narrowing his eyes at the Earl.

"Here you go, Allen. I took the liberty of draining a human for you. It's O+, you're favorite. Blood is always stronger when fresh." The Earl said, going to pass the boy the cup. Allen stepped back and shook his head.

"I don't want anything from you!" He yelled.

"I insist." The Earl pressed, stepping forward.

"I said no!" Allen yelled, trying to get his point through.

"What's gotten into you?" Tyki asked, stepping forward.

"What did you put in it?" Allen asked, eying the Earl.

"Why would you think that I-"

"Cut the crap!"

"Allen, enough!" Tyki yelled taking the cup. "Look, the bloods fine." He said, going to take a sip. Allen slapped the cup out of his hands before he could drink any, sending scarlet across the floor. Tyki looked at Allen shocked.

"I think he got hit a little too hard on the head. Maybe you should go to your room and rest, Allen." With that, two fledglings entered the room, firmly gripping Allen's arms.

"LET ME GO!" He yelled. Allen was about to yell for Tyki's help when Lord Millennium spoke up.

"I just wouldn't want you to hurt your family Allen." And Allen closed his mouth. The Earl was right. If he told his family about what the Earl had told him, they would all be in danger.

"Lord Millennium I don't think this is-" Tyki was cut off.

"Allen just needs some alone time." The Earl said.

* * *

Allen tried to break the chains that bolted his body to the bed.

'_If I don't get out of here, Lord Millennium is sure to kill me.'_ He then remembered the Hunter's, and how they all might be dead right now because of him. '_I have to make sure their okay!'_ he told himself, pulling at the chains again. It was no use; he wasn't getting out of this one easily. There was a slight fluttering noise, making Allen fully alert. He looked around but saw nothing. Then, something round and golden landed on his face, almost making the boy scream in surprise.

"T…Tim?" Allen asked. The Golem moved to the boy's chains, biting into one and breaking it with ease. "No fair, how come you can break these but I can't?" Allen asked as Tim began devouring the rest of the chains. After Allen was free, the boy opened his window and took a breath before jumping out. "Lead me to them Tim." Allen commanded as his feet connected with the ground.

"Oh my god." Allen said as he saw what was left of the Hunter's HQ. It was burned to the ground, black charred wood scattered everywhere. Allen noticed Tim, flying in circles around a certain patch of wood. Allen ran over, pushing the wood out of the way. After a couple of minutes, he uncovered a head of red hair. "Master Cross!" Allen yelled, moving the rest of the wood and dragging his Master out of the charred remains. He was breathing, but just barely.

"Moy….a…shi." Allen ran toward the origin of the noise. After digging for a while, he found Kanda; his body sprawled over Lavi's, trying to protect him. Lavi was just as bad a Cross, his eye patch missing and blood covering the side of his face. The boy moved to help Kanda but his hand was slapped away.

"Baka! Help him first!" Allen nodded, grabbing the jacket on Lavi's shoulders and dragging him over to lie next to Cross. Allen could smell something off in the air about Kanda's blood, a certain tinge. He walked back over, helping the Samurai stand and walk as they made their way over to the other two. "You protected Lavi from the fire." Allen said, thinking out loud. "So shouldn't you be more hurt than he is?"

"I heal fast." Was Kanda's reply as Allen set him down against a wall. The young Noah thought about it for a minute, then gasped.

"You're a half breed!" He exclaimed. "Part human and part Vampire I never thought that-"

"Go help the rest of them!" Kanda yelled, snapping Allen back into mission mode. For the next hour, Allen went back and forth, dragging the nearly dead bodies of Lenalee, her brother and his lab assistants, and some other Hunter's to lay next to Lavi and cross.

"They're going to die." Allen said, looking at everyone.

"Don't say that!" Kanda yelled, gripping Mugen. The boy sighed, watching a wound on Kanda's arm gush blood as his muslces tightened, scarlet drops splattering against the cobblestone. That gave him an idea. The boy rolled his sleeve up, then placed his wrist up to his mouth and bit in. His blood immediately began dripping and he walked up to Cross quickly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kanda yelled, trying to stand. "They'll hate you if they are turned into vampires!"

"I know that! But my blood can heal them! As long as their hearts don't stop then they'll get better within the day! They just have to be strong! Besides, I owe them." Allen said, pushing his wrist up to Cross's mouth.

* * *

Allen was running very low on blood. He had given everyone, even Kanda a very large dose.

'_At least they're going to live.'_ Allen thought. He was walking around, having nothing better to do, though he was having difficulty walking in a straight line. Something caught his eye, a flash of movement from above and before he knew what was happening, he was on his back, Lord Millennium pinning him down.

"Seems you can't die as easily as I thought." He said, poking Lero in the boy's face. "Instead of trying to kill him, let's play a new game with Allen."

"I don't want to play games. If you're going to kill me then go ahead!" Allen spat.

"Hmmmm. I've got the most perfect idea! Something much better than killing you."

* * *

**Cliffy. Theres going to be a jump in the next chapter**


	21. Mana

**Im spoiling you!**

**This chapter shouldn't be up until Friday or Saturday.**

**You better Review**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

Mana Walker

That was the secret to finding Allen. The boy had been missing for a year now, having disappeared after saving the lives of Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, Cross, and many more Hunter's and scientists.

Cross blew out a puff of smoke as Tim flew around his head. He flicked the ash off his cigarette, standing at the gate of a graveyard. He had watched Tim's memory of the night Allen disappeared repeatedly. The Earl had pinned Allen, then knocked him out and carried him away.

"Are you sure he didn't just kill Allen?" Lavi asked, spinning a large shovel in his hand. Kanda rolled his eyes, his own shovel resting on his shoulder.

"If Tim Campy heard right, the Earl put him somewhere he wished he would be dead, a.k.a not dead." Cross said, slapping the back of Lavi's head." He opened the gate and then stepped inside. "Just follow me, I'm an expert at tracking Vampires." Kanda and Lavi exchanged glances before following Cross into the graveyard. "Check every grave." Cross said, leaning in to peer at a name on a tomb stone.

They split up, Lavi taking the graves to the left, Kanda to the right, and Cross in the middle.

"Hey, I got a Walker over here. It's not Allen though." Lavi called. He was standing on a grave separated form all the rest, a old grave stone marking it. Kanda and Cross joined Lavi.

"Who the fuck is Mana Walker?" Kanda asked. Cross turned his head, listening to something far off.

"You two dig here. Were not alone." Cross took out his gun, cocking it and stocking off.

"Well, guess we better get started." Lavi said, digging into the fresh earth.

_**

* * *

**_

Kanda stopped digging, breathing hard and whipping sweat from his brow. He and Lavi were taking shifts now, having dug the entire width of the grave and dug about five feet deep. Lavi offered his hand and Kanda took it, pulling himself out of the grave. When he was eye level with Lavi the two froze.

"You know I…never did thank you for…shielding me with you body when HQ burned down." Lavi said shyly. Kanda smirked

"We'll talk about this later." The raven haired man said, going to sit on a tree stump as Lavi jumped into the grave, collecting a shovel full of dirt and throwing it over his shoulder.

An hour later, a gunshot rang through the air, making Kanda stand. Lavi didn't hear it though; he had just hit something hard with the shovel. After moving the dirt away with his hands, he found a sliver coffin. The red head found a large lock on both sides and immediately picked up the shovel, battering the locks with it until the broke. Lavi hopped to the side of the coffin, pushing the top open and inside was Allen Walker.

"Oh my god." Lavi exclaimed, gently cupping Allen's face. He was extremely pale and cold as ice. "Yuu." Lavi said, standing back up. "Yuu!" He called louder, turning to look up at the top of the grave. Something grabbed him form behind, making him fall into a now empty coffin and within a second, Allen was on top of him, putting a hand over Lavi's mouth and sinking his fangs into the red heads neck. Lavi moaned involuntarily, bucking his body into Allen's.

"Usagi?" Kanda asked, peering over the grave to see Lavi, his neck bleeding, laying in an empty coffin. The raven-haired jumped into the grave, going to grab Lavi but was abruptly pinned into the dirt wall of the grave. Allen bit into his neck, moving one of his legs in between Kanda's and pinning the older males hands above his head. Kanda felt his power draining away and was completely helpless until Allen was ripped off of him and the Samurai fell into the coffin, on top of Lavi.

Cross dragged Allen out of the grave by his hair, throwing the boy to the ground just as a fledgling tackled the red head to the ground.

"Don't let them live. Lord Millennium's orders were to kill the boy if he managed to escape the grave and anyone who may have helped him." A boy, no, a level two fledgling said, walking up to Allen. He had short brown hair and yellow eyes and reminded Cross of a rat with his large teeth. The silver haired boy grabbed the level twos legs, making him fall on top of the young Noah. They began rolling, fighting each other for dominance and when Allen finally won it, he sunk his fangs deep within the fledgling's neck. A rotten taste filled Allen's mouth,**(Because a fledglings blood tastes rotten and horrible)** making him pull back and gag, finally coming back to his senses. He crawled backwards, whipping his mouth of the blackened blood. The fledgling stood up, glaring at Allen. "You little shit." He said. Allen's gagged again, rolling over and throwing up most of the blood he had just consumed.

Cross's gun went off three times, then everything grew quiet except for the sounds of Allen's labored breathing. Cross walked over to him, turning back to watched the fledglings turn to dust. He then bent down, gently putting his hand on Allen's back.

"NO!" The boy shrieked, trying to back up even more. Cross grabbed his feet, pulling him closer as the boy struggled.

"Allen!" Cross yelled, trapping the silver haired Noah underneath him. At the sound of his name Allen froze, looking up at his Master.

"Mas…ter?" Allen asked, tears forming in his eyes. Cross sighed, sitting up and pulling Allen into his chest. "I… I-" Allen's breathe hitched and he began sobbing, clutching onto his Master's jacket and hiding his face. "It hurt! It hurt so bad!" he cried. "The thirst-" he stopped, not wanting to continue and Cross understood, pulling Allen tightly against him in a protective manner. Lavi and Kanda finally managed to crawl out of the grave, both of them dizzy with blood lost.

"It's about time, you idiots." Cross scoffed. "Now come on, we need to get Allen hidden before the sun comes up. I doubt he will be able to handle the sun in his weak state."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Yeah i liked this chapter**

**Tyki will be all depressed and stuff in the next chapter.**

**But its worth it. Trust me!  
**


	22. Arc

**Im a day late . Well here is the chapter!**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

**

Tyki sighed, looking at the raindrops on his window. Allen had been gone for about a year and a half. The day after the raid, Allen had disappeared. The Earl said that he had decided to leave the Noah house and travel as Mana had done. He also made it clear that it was Allen's own decision and no one should follow him, but Tyki knew otherwise. Something had happened and Lord Millennium was keeping quite about it.

"I need a drink." Tyki sighed, standing up and walking down the hallway. He hadn't been sleeping much lately, and almost every dream he had had Allen in it. He would wake, still feeling Allen's heat; his touch on his skin and it was torture. To wake up and not have Allen's smile, his taste, his voice… Tyki sighed again, moving some of his hair out of his face. He looked up to see Road, heading in the opposite direction.

Like Tyki, Road had been very depressed about Allen's disappearance as well. But, after the one-year marker, she had seemed to get over it. She was skipping down the hall and for once Tyki envied her. How could she be so happy when he was in his own hell? The older Noah avoided the girls gaze but, as they passed each other, Road whispered something barley audible. Tyki froze and looked as she continued on her way, skipping down the hall.

"_He can't be trusted."_ Tyki wondered if he had heard right. Who can't be trusted? The Portuguese man brushed it off and continued on his way. When he reached the kitchen, he stole a bottle of red wine and went back to his room. Once inside, he grabbed a wine glass and filled it to the brim, not caring if he spilled any. He downed it in two gulps, then sighed and filled the cup back up. After his second cup, Tyki picked up the bottle and made his way to Road's room. He knocked twice and opened the door, not waiting for a reply. Road looked over as her door opened and smiled when she was Tyki. She was dressed in winter clothing, a thick jacket, woolly boots, and a silk scarf.

"Going somewhere?" Tyki asked, lifting the wine bottle to take a sip.

"Just got back actually." She replied, sliding her scarf off.

'_Acting so fucking happy.'_ Tyki thought, walking over to Road's desk and sitting down in the chair. He set the bottle on the desk and Road took off her jacket and set in on the couch. Road walked over and sat on her desk, moving the bottle away form Tyki and leaning forward to look at him.

"You look so miserable." Road said.

"Well excuse me for not being able to act like Allen was never here. You may be able to pull it off but I cant." Road's smile faded and she sighed.

"Ouch." She said. "That hurt."

"And what did you mean by 'he can't be trusted?'" Tyki added, making a grab for the wine. Road was quicker, grabbing the bottle and holding it away from her uncle.

"Okay listen up because I'm only going to say this once and don't you dare repeat this to anyone." Road's tone was mad and harsh. "Do you really think Allen would just run away without a word to you or me? Lord Millennium isn't the saint everyone thinks he is. You can't trust him. He has kept a lot of things from us in the past year and a half. It's time for you to choose a side Tyki.' Road said, passing the older Noah the bottle and hopping off the desk. She then made her way to the door but stopped when she grabbed the handle. "Tyki, you don't look so good. Maybe you should go out and get some air." And with that, she was gone.

_**

* * *

**_

Tyki shivered again, drawing his coat tighter around himself. "She was definitely trying to tell me something." Tyki told himself. He had spent the day going around the shops that Allen liked, then the restaurants, and even anywhere else they boy would go in the town. It was dark now, probably very late too, all the stores closed. He was sitting in the town square on the edge of a fountain that no longer worked because all the water was frozen.

The sound of footsteps caught Tyki's attention. _'Who would be walking around this late?'_ he asked himself. Then he saw something only a vampire could see. Dark Raven colored hair against the shadows of an alley. _'The Samurai? Didn't he die in the fire?' _Tyki jumped up, running after the man who also began running. They passed out of the alley and Tyki could see that he wasn't alone; there was a red head with him. The two split up and it took Tyki just about a second to decide to follow the red head, after all, he was the slower one. It doesn't take long for Tyki to trap the red head in an alley and pin him against the wall.

"Where is Allen!" Tyki yelled, looking at the unmistakable face of Lavi Bookman. The red head froze, his eyes scanning Tyki for a moment before resting on something behind him. Then Tyki felt the cold blade of Mugen against his neck. Lavi looked the Noah in the eye for a minute before sighing.

"Let him go Yuu." Lavi said, his voice shaky. The blade against Tyki's throat was removed and Tyki reluctantly released his hold on Lavi.

"Where is he? I know you have something to do with his disappearance!" Tyki yelled. Lavi sighed and Kanda came to stand beside him.

"Should we?" Lavi asked.

"Baka. Of course we shouldn't, not with Moyashi in the shape he's in." Kanda argued.

"Maybe he could help though?" Lavi asked. "I mean, even Road helped a little right?"

"Road? What does she have to do with this?" Tyki asked.

"You two idiots can't possible know the meaning of discrete" Cross said, walking into the alley. Lavi gave a light smile while Kanda scowled. "Well go on! We might as well bring him with us then." Cross said, stepping up to push Lavi toward the far wall. Kanda glared at Cross before following Lavi.

"What are you talking about?" Tyki asked. Kanda and Lavi walked over to a pile of boxes pushed up against the wall and began removing them. The last box was pushed flat against the wall and as it was removed, Tyki saw the door that it had hidden. Lavi twisted the doorknob and stepped inside, followed by Kanda, then Cross who stopped to look over at Tyki and usher for him to follow. The Noah was hesitant but followed anyway.

_**

* * *

**_

Tyki couldn't understand what was going on. One minute he was in an alley in London, the next he's in a place with hills, grass, and thousands of buildings.

"Where…" He began.

"It's the Arc. Allen learned he could control it when Rouvelier finally caught up with us. Saved our lives." Lavi said, moving forward with everyone else and leaving Tyki behind.

"Wait, Allen's here?" The Noah asked, running a few steps to catch up. Lavi slowly nodded. "Bring me to him! I want to see him!" Tyki demanded.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Cross said, leading them into a large building.

"And why is that?" Tyki asked, glaring.

"Um…Allen isn't exactly…stable." Lavi said. "He's still really…" he stopped, trying to find the right word.

"Skittish?" Kanda purposed.

"Yeah, thanks. Skittish around people." Lavi thought about it again. "Well, not really people because he seems to do fine around Road and Lenalee…most of the time." Tyki wasn't listening. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of Allen.

"Hey boys, you hear anything?" Cross asked. Kanda and Lavi looked at each other.

"He isn't playing." Lavi said.

"What are you talking about? Tyki asked as they finally turned into a room. Tyki froze as he recognized a head of snow-white hair. He was leaning against Lenalee, both of them sitting on a small bench in front of a piano. Lenalee shushed them as they walked in.

"I just got him to fall asleep." She said, turning her head to them. "General Cross, help me get him onto the sofa. Lavi, go get a blanket." She whispered. Cross walked over, scooping the boy up gently into his arms while Lavi walked out of the room. Tyki was speechless as Allen's head lolled back and the older Noah could finally see his face. He looked skinnier, paled, and had bags under his eyes. Cross set him on the nearby couch, Lenalee grabbing a pillow and sliding it under his head. Lavi came back into the room, holding a quilted blanket. Lenalee took it and gently laid it over Allen, careful not to wake him.

"We need to talk." Cross said to Tyki walking out into the hall. Everyone followed quietly.

"Where'd you guys pick him up?" Lenalee asked, smiling at Tyki.

"He was in the same place we usually pick Road up." Kanda said. Tyki felt uneasy. He was in a room filled with enemies.

"Road was here?" He asked.

"She comes every other day. When she can get away from the Noah's she comes here." Tyki wanted to ask why but didn't.

"And does she know what you're doing to him?" He asked in a pissed tone.

"What we're doing him?" Cross asked, raising his voice but taking a deep breath when Lenalee reminded them about Allen. "He is doing that to himself. He won't eat. Not food or blood. Not even a drop. He never sleeps. Today is the first time he has slept in days. There is hardly a time when he leaves that room. All he does is play that damn piano all day, thinking up some plan."

Tyki wanted to say that Allen didn't know how to play piano but again, stayed quiet. Instead he said, "Then why don't you let me take him home, where he will be safe." Kanda snorted at this.

"If he goes back to the Noah house then he will be dead." The Japanese man said.

"He'll be better off!" Tyki yelled. "He's been with you all this time and look at what he's become."

"With us? Allen has only been with us for half a year! He spent the other year buried in a box about seven feet below the ground!" Lenalee said remembering how scared and fragile Allen was when he had first been brought to the shelter they had before the Arc. Tyki looked at her, a question mark on his face. Then he remembered what Road said.

"Oh no." He breathed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"The Earl thought Allen was trying to get peace between Hunter's and Vampire's. He buried Allen alive and started a war. We found him a grave marked with his foster fathers name." Lavi explained.

"Why did you look for him?" Tyki asked Cross. "And how did you find him?"

"After the raid, Allen came back and gave all of us his blood. He saved our lives. Tim recorded Allen being taken by the Earl so I started looking for him. After a year, we found a grave marked Mana Walker. Now, no one really would of thought about looking there…unless they knew that Mana wasn't buried, he was turned to ash and left for the wind to pick up." Cross opened his jacket and pulled out a box of cigarettes.

Piano music began filling the air, the tune sounding sad and depressing.

"Damn it Allen! That wasn't even fifteen minutes!" Lenalee said, turning to walk back into the room. Tyki went to follow but Cross grabbed his arm.

"There's something else." he said, taking out his lighter. After lighting the cigarette he continued. "Allen talks to the previous Fourteenth Noah. He can see him whenever he looks in the mirror. Now, I just think it's trauma but I can't be sure." Tyki slowly shook his head.

"I don't-" Cross waved his hand, stopping Tyki.

"Anyway, you need to take things slow around him. No sudden movements, don't yell, and don't get angry at him." Tyki nodded, then followed Cross into the room.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Reunion

**Okay so Internet is up for awhile. Dad moved the date we were supposed to move so now were moving at the end of march instead of the end of February .**

**On the up side, you get chapters, but on the down side, in one month im probably going to loose Internet again.**

**By the way i had to re do chapter one because i accidentally deleted it .  
**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

**

_It's dark. I can't see…cant move. It so cramped. Ow, my lungs hurt! I…can't breath! Someone! Please find me! Help me. My- my body is burning! It hurts! Please, someone, anyone, HELP!_

Allen's eyes shot open, looking up at the plain ceiling above him. He was breathing hard and sweating.

"_Same nightmare, as always." _A voice said inside Allen's head.

"You try being buried alive." Allen said to himself, his voice a hoarse whisper. Then he realized the Fourteenth was part of him, and therefore had experienced what Allen had. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and pushing the quilt off of his body. "How long was I…" He stopped, looking around the room and noticing that Lenalee and everyone else was gone. Allen stood up, sighing as he caught his reflection in a mirror nearby. He was dressed in the red and black leather Hunter uniform and above him was the Fourteenth, looking as creepy as ever and smiling.

Allen looked over at the piano, slowly walking over and gliding his fingers over the keys. He sat on the bench; placing his fingers over the keys he could see in his mind and began playing. He closed his eyes, letting the music flow through him, allowing his mind to clear as he continued to plan. This is what his day consisted of, planning on how to bring down The Earl while playing piano. Lenalee came in on cue.

"Allen! Come on you need so sleep." She said, coming over to set her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Lenalee." He said, not bothering to open his eyes. Lenalee sighed, looking over to Tyki. Cross lit a cigarette but no one talked.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Allen wondered whom Lenalee was talking to but didn't pay it any mind. Someone began walking toward him, there shoes clicking on the floor. 'Those aren't boots. Everyone here wears boots.' Allen thought, hesitantly hitting the keys. Someone leaned over him, grabbing his hands and stopping him from playing. Allen's body jerked, he jumped up, pushing the body behind him back and knocking the bench over.

"Idiot, I told you to be careful around him." Cross said. Allen turned, backing up and leaning on the piano, sending awkward notes into the air. To say Allen was shocked would be an understatement.

"T- Tyki." Allen said, his eyes wide. The Noah stood there, not knowing what to say or do. He went to take a step forward but stopped.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone." Lenalee said, looking at Allen, then to everyone else in the room. They all shrugged, Cross giving Tyki one last warning glare before leaving, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee following behind. The door closed with a soft click, a thick silence growing.

"How did you…" Allen trailed off, moving away from the piano. He felt cornered. "Was it Road?" He asked. "Did she tell you where to find me?"

"No." Tyki said quietly and then cleared his throat to speak up. "She's actually a good actor. She said I needed air but I found the Hunter's myself." Allen ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Tyki looked at Allen, sadness eminent on his face.

"I thought that would be obvious, after all, you are my lov-"

"Was, I was your lover." Allen said, his voice shaking. He wrapped his arms around his body, hugging himself. "Everything's different now." He said softly.

"Allen, if you're talking about…when I raped you, that wasn't really me. I was taken over by your blood and-" Allen shook his head.

"I already know. It was part of Lord Millennium's plan to kill me. You were just a pawn."

"Then why?" Tyki clenched his fists.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long did you look for me before giving up?" Allen kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to get trapped in Tyki's dark eyes. "Well?" The Noah couldn't answer the question because in truth, he had never looked for Allen. The Earl told him not too and he didn't. "It took Cross a year. Road found me a little after. But you found me after Road gave you a tip off. Did you even care that-"

"How could you ask me that?" Tyki said, anger flashing in his eyes. "Allen Walker, I love you. I don't want to be with anyone other than you and the only reason why I didn't look was because I could still feel you were alive. I thought that you left because of me, that I had no right to love you anymore so I never looked. And every day was hell with out you." Tyki started moving toward Allen.

"What- don't come near me!" Allen yelled, trying to retreat. Tyki caught his wrist, making Allen jerk his hand but the older Noah's grip was too strong. "Let go!" he yelled desperately.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore." Tyki said softly. Allen was breathing hard, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm going to protect you form now on, no matter what." The boy was now trying to pry Tyki's hand off his wrist. Tyki pulled the boy into his body, hugging him hard which was complicated because Allen wouldn't stop squirming. "I will give my life to protect you." He ran his hand through Allen hair and the boy finally gave up, collapsing into Tyki's embrace, his face stained with tears. "I'm not going to leave you Allen."

"You do- don't under- stand." Allen sobbed. "If you're on my side, The Earl will kill you!" He sniffled a few times. "I can't let that happen. You can't die because of me. I would never forgive myself." Now Tyki understood why Allen hadn't come to him. It wasn't that the boy hated him; it was that he still loved him. "You have to leave and never come back. You and Road." Allen finally pushed himself from Tyki's grasp. "You have to forget about me and let me continue my planning and hopefully, we wont have to meet on the battlefield." With that, Allen got up and left, silently opening the door and walking out into the hall.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Poor Allen, He loves Tyki but he knows that the man will get hurt by being with him...I want a lemon :(**

***Starts scribbling madly on a piece of paper* I want a lemon damn it! Im getting one!  
**


	24. Rejection

**Okay so Internet is up for awhile. Dad moved the date we were supposed to move so now were moving at the end of march instead of the end of February .**

**On the up side, you get chapters, but on the down side, in one month im probably going to loose Internet again.**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

**

Allen tapped his fingers on the metal table, waiting for Komui to explain what he was doing here. The scientist had apparently had a brake through and needed Allen to test something. Of course, these days the boy was irritable and wanted nothing more than to play the piano. No blood, no food, no sleep, and of course there's that fact that Tyki was about five feet from him, smoking a cigarette. Even after Allen had told him to leave and never come back, the Noah didn't listen and, like Road, made recent visits. Only, Tyki came every day, Road came every other day.

"Soooooo." Lavi said, sensing the thick atmosphere in the room. "I wanted to ask before. What's it like being buried ali-"

"Idiot, that's not a good idea." Cross said but Allen waved him off.

"It's okay." He assured. "When you're a vampire and you need blood to live, being buried alive is a bit difficult." Allen said groggily to Lavi.

"But Vampires have been doing it for centuries so how does it work?" The red head asked. Tyki blew out a puff of smoke, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"When a vampire slumbers for long periods of time, their body-" Allen yawned, "Conserves what blood it has left. It starts to flow a lot more slowly and less blood is used." Allen sat up, stretching.

"But you hardly had any blood when you were buried. How'd you manage that?" Allen's face clouded with sadness.

"Well…since my body didn't have much blood, it thinned a little…to much. My veins started rubbing against each other, it was like sandpaper on the inside of my body and it burned so bad. I was in so much pain." Lavi suddenly regretted asking. "Sorry, I'm freaking you out. I seem to be in a bad mood these days…Maybe if SOMEONE left and never came back I could relax." Tyki took a long drag form his cigarette in response.

"Alright! Here we go." Komui said, walking over with a small box. He threw it on the table and the inside slid out like a mach box. Inside were a couple dozen pills, small, chalky, and white.

"What are these?" Allen asked, grabbing a pill and examining it.

"There a substitute for drinking blood." Komui answered. "I'm calling it R.F.B. capsules." He announced proudly.

"R.F.B.?" Lavi asked.

"Replacement for blood." Komui answered. Lavi snorted.

"How about just plain old 'Blood capsuls'?" Allen asked.

"But there not blood capsules." Komui sighed. "I'll think of a new name."

"Why would we need a replacement for blood?" Tyki asked, dropping the cigarette bud and stepping on it.

"Well, if we win the war, the vampires that want to live are going to have to stop drinking human blood. If they dont then they are fair game to be killed." Lavi explained. Tyki was about to object to the idea but then decided against it, after all, It would give Allen another reason to kick him out.

"What if the humans want the vampires to feed off of them? Like lovers?" The Noah asked instead.

"Haven't figured that out yet." Allen sighed. "So why did you want me to see these?"

"Right," Komui began, "these have the same nutrition as blood for vampires and should work on their bodiess just as blood does but they haven't been tested. I don't know if there will be any side effects." Cross grabbed the box off the table and threw it to Tyki who caught it.

"You wana be useful? Try one." The red headed general said. Tyki tossed them back.

"I'd rather not" The Noah said. Cross tossed them back.

"Why? You full already?" Tyki tossed them again.

"I'd rather not be your lab rat." Tyki spat and Cross got ready to throw them back when Allen grabbed his wrist.

"Enough, I already have a head ache and your making it worse" He groaned, taking the box from his master's hand. "I'll try them later." He told Komui, tossing the box onto the table. "I need some air. I don't feel good." Allen walked over and opened the door, taking in a breath of fresh air, Cross followed and Allen gave him a questioning look.

"Don't want to smoke in here, might catch something on fire." The General said lamely. Allen shrugged and stepped out of the building, followed by Cross, then Tyki. Outside, Allen looked up into the surprisingly glum clouds. It was usually always clear and sunny in the Arc. Cross and Allen walked down a cobblestone bath, only glancing at the trees ever know and then. They didn't talk and Tyki staid a reasonable distance away from the two but still followed nonetheless.

Allen suddenly stopped, putting a hand over his mouth and slightly gagging. "Boy?" Cross asked, going to put his hand on Allen's shoulder. The boy stepped away from his Master, turning and running to the edge of the trees before removing his hand and throwing up scarlet on the roots of a tree. Cross stood closely behind him, not sure of what to do and Tyki leaned on a tree opposite them, lighting another cigarette. Convulsions swept Allen's body, the boy constantly puking up large sums of the red liquid. Finally, the convulsions stopped and Allen spit the last of the vile substance out of his mouth. "You okay?" Cross asked, grabbing Allen's shaky hand to support him.

"I- ne- need to s- sit down." He said, tears in his eyes. Cross led to him to the near by bench and sat him down. Allen spat again. "Tastes like fledgling blood." He said with a sniffle.

"That's because it's rotted." Tyki said, blowing out a puff of smoke. Cross sighed, going down on one knee to look at Allen's face. He had the red liquid all around his mouth. The General gently whipped it away with his sleeve.

"What are you going on about?" Cross asked.

"Do you know why Vampires drink blood?" Tyki asked. "When someone is turned into a vampire, their body dies, their blood stops circulating. When they feed, the new blood circulates the old blood and keeps it fresh, healthy. Fledgling's blood never circulates so it rots, and if a vampire doesn't feed then their blood stops circulating and well, the Boy just showed us first hand that a Vampires body begins to reject rotten blood." Tyki sighed. "If he doesn't start feeding soon, he will die."

Cross glared at Tyki and then moved his attention back to Allen. The boy was whipping his eyes and the look in his face said that he wasn't fazed by what Tyki said. Wasn't fazed…or already knew?

"I think I'd like to try one of those pills now." Allen said lightly.

_**

* * *

**_

Cross had to carry Allen back to Komui, the boy's legs to weak to walk on. When they finally arrived, Cross gently set Allen on the table, Komui rushing over with the tablets.

"How do I take them?" Allen asked, taking two out.

"You can just swallow them or let them dissolve in a cup of water." The scientist said. Allen popped the two pills into his mouth and tilted his head back, dry swallowing them but then started gagging again, throwing the pills back up. "Oh no! It must be my fault I-"

"It's not your fault." Tyki said from the doorway. "The pills probably would work but his body need more than artificial blood. The rest of the blood in his body is rotted or rotting and he needs something stronger than the pills in order survive." Cross looked over at Tyki.

"You got any ideas?" He asked.

"Only one." Tyki replied, lighting a cigarette. "And your not going to like it."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**There should be lemon in the next chapter...i hope. I have been planning this stupid lemon for like a week. i keep on re writing and re writing .  
**


	25. Dont let me go

***Bounces up and down* LEMON LEMON LEMON! FINALLY**

**I need this. I haven't written a lemon in a while.**

**By the way! Please check out the short stories that i have posted up. Their both lemon, guy on guy and i think they are really good. I named the fic Love sickness so if its not to much trouble please check them out!**

**I do not own DGM! n_n

* * *

  
**

Tyki carried Allen on his back, taking his time to walk to the boy's room. It was pretty big compared to most of the others with a fireplace, huge king sized bed, and a couch.

Cross wasn't very happy when Tyki told him his idea on how to get Allen to feed but agreed that he wouldn't step in, and also wouldn't take any part in it. The silver haired boy had passed out a little after the pill incident in the lab so he wasn't expecting anything. Tyki set Allen on the bed and then pulled out the syringe Komui had given him. He took the plastic top off with his teeth, then flicked the needle and pushed the bottom until the liquid inside dripped from the top. The Noah then gently stuck it into Allen's arm and injected the fluid into his blood. The boy flinched and lightly stirred but settled again.

Now Tyki just had to wait.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen's nightmares seemed to slip away as he was engulfed in heat, his consciousness slowly returning. He opened his eyes to look up at a crystalline chandler and he knew he was in his room in the Arc. He quickly sat up, having to grab his head because he felt extremely dizzy. He felt someone's hands on his shoulders, steadying him and driving him crazy.

'_Were Tyki's hands always this warm?'_ Allen asked himself, looking up at the Noah and feeling the heat spread throughout his body. Tyki sat on the side of the bed, cupping Allen's face and as much as Allen wanted to fight he couldn't seem to push him away.

"Tyki…my bodies so hot. What's wrong with me?" Allen asked, his voice low. Tyki closed his eyes. How could he tell Allen that he gave him an aphrodisiac? Though part of this was Road's fault, after all, she gave him the idea from the first time Allen and him had had sex. Tyki's plan was to get Allen so deep in the throngs of please that the boy couldn't help but to bite, and feed.

"It's alright boy." Tyki said, gently setting his forehead to Allen's. "I'll take care of you." He added. He then lightly placed his lips on Allen's, kissing as softly as he ever had. Allen slid his eyes closed, letting the kiss take him. When Tyki's lips were removed he finally opened his eyes, staring into two golden pools. The older Noah's hands moved to Allen's shirt, his jacket having been already removed, and his fingers began undoing the buttons. Allen gained enough sense to see what was happening.

"No!" He said, turning away form Tyki. He felt the older Noah hug him from behind, his arms loose.

"I wont hurt you, I promise. Just let me take care of you." Tyki whispered in Allen ear, then began licking downs his neck. Allen shivered, not being able to help the pooling heat in his stomach…and in his pants. As if Tyki had read his mind, his hand slithered down to gently rub against the bulge in Allen's pants, making the boy moan. Allen's erection began to grow, making the leather of his pants way to tight.

"Ah, T- Tyki it-"

"I know." Tyki said, sitting back and taking Allen with him. "I'll take care of it for you." Tyki's legs were spread on either side of the silver haired boy, Allen in between them, his back against Tyki's bare chest.

'_When did he take his shirt off?'_ Allen asked himself, allowing Tyki undo the last few buttons and slip his shirt off. It was thrown off the bed in a random direction. Now the skin of Allen's back was pushed against the skin of Tyki's chest and god it felt good. One of Tyki's hands began rubbing on Allen's left nipple, making the boy gently moan, while the other hand began undoing to boy's belt. Allen had his hands fisted in the material of Tyki's pants, his breath hitching when Tyki finally undid the belt and slid his hand inside the leather pants. Tyki couldn't help but smile as he felt that Allen didn't have any underwear on, then again, that can only be expected with leather.

Allen raised his hips when he felt Tyki tug at his pants, trying to slide them off and when Tyki got them as far as he could, Allen kicked them the rest of the way off. The older Noah's hands then set to work, sliding up and down Allen's erection and rubbing at his nipples. Allen felt electricity running form every place Tyki touched him and it had him bucking his hips into Tyki's hand for more. Allen turned his head to give Tyki better access when the man started licking and sucking at his neck, sure to leave kiss marks. And yet, through all this, Tyki felt that he was forcing Allen. At this thought, he stopped his ministrations, taking his hands away.

"Oh GOD! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Allen yelled, roughly fisting Tyki's pants and leaning forward, breathing hard.

"Sorry." Tyki said, surprised. "If I had known you were enjoying it so much I wouldn't have stopped." The Noah said, sliding his hands under Allen's arms and continuing his earlier motions. Allen began a flurry of gasps and moans, throwing his head back when Tyki used the pad of his thumb to spread around a bead of pre cum from Allen's tip.

"Ah, Tyki I'm close." Allen warned, opening his legs farther as Tyki pumped his erection. "AH!" A few more gentle strokes and Allen went over the edge, coating Tyki's hand in his white seeds. Allen's head lolled to the left, his ear resting right over Tyki heart. It was faint, and slower than a humans but the heartbeat was their, drumming in Allen's ear.

'_How nostalgic.'_ Allen thought, absolutely captivated by the sound.

"AH! TYKI, OH GOD!" Allen yelled out as finger brushed his prostate, fingers he hadn't even realized had entered him until now. He thrusted his hips against the fingers, wanting to feel them deeper inside him and tilted his head back when they hit his prostate again. Tyki noticed the boy's fangs, sharp and ready, and he figured it was time. He withdrew his fingers, gently laying Allen on his back as he moved over the boy. After undoing his pants and pulling out his member, the older Noah lined himself up and began pushing himself into the boy. Allen cried out in pain and as soon as he had felt that heat enter him, it was gone. The boy opened his eyes, giving Tyki a confused look. The man leaned forward, touching his forehead to Allen's and sighing.

"I don't want to hurt you." Tyki said quietly. Allen wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck, pulling him closer.

"Sometimes…it's good to feel pain." Allen said, looking Tyki in the eye. Reluctantly, the older Noah nodded, guiding Allen's slim legs around his waist for better access and then he began pushing in again. Allen didn't yell out this time but did clench his teeth in pain. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when his lover was fully inside of him.

"Tell me when." Tyki said, planting butterfly kisses wherever his lips could reach. Allen turned his head this way and that, giving Tyki better access on both sides of his body.

"When." He said breathlessly, receiving his first real kiss in a long time from Tyki. As their tongues caressed each other, Tyki began a series of slow and shallow thrusts. Allen moaned into the kiss, releasing Tyki's dark, unruly hair from its ponytail and making it cascade around him. "More." He moaned when Tyki finally ended the kiss. "Harder." He added, licking a trial up Tyki's neck.

'_Come on, just a little more. Your almost their boy.' _Tyki thought, tilting his head to give Allen more access and thrusting harder. _'Bite me, do it now.'_ he thought eagerly, slipping his hand in between their two bodies to pump Allen's erection.

"AH!" Allen yelled, digging his nails in Tyki's back. "I'm almost-" He trailed off, pulling Tyki closer, making the artery in his neck mere centimeters away. Tyki began sucking at Allen's neck again, hoping to get the message through and Allen moaned. Tyki felt the boy lean up and he knew he had done it, even before he felt Allen's fangs puncture his neck. The older Noah came inside Allen, the ecstasy of being bitten along with fucking Allen too much for him to bear. Allen took in a few mouth fulls of blood, feeling Tyki's hot cum fill his insides and making him go over the edge, coating both he and Tyki's stomachs in cum. The older Noah collapsed on top of Allen, the both of them breathing hard.

Tyki pulled out and rolled to the side, facing Allen who, after taking a few deep breathes began smiling. Tyki leaned over and kissed him softly, cupping the side of his face. "What?" He asked when he finally pulled away.

"You came before I did." Allen breathed, still out of breath. "I can't believe I lasted longer than you did." He added, laughing lightly. Tyki attacked his lips again, this time pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth and running it along his tongue and teeth. Allen moaned, wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck to pull him closer. The boy pulled away when he felt something warm drip onto his chest and he looked to find blood. "AH! Tyki I'm so sorry! I must have bit to deep!" Allen said, sitting up and licking at the bite mark on Tyki's neck, trying to get it to stop bleeding. When the blood finally slowed, Allen pulled back, giving Tyki a light smile.

"Shower?" Tyki asked, running a hand through Allen's damp from swear hair. Allen nodded.

"But there's kind of one problem." Allen said, receiving a puzzled look form Tyki. "Well, I don't think I can walk…let alone stand." The silver haired Noah said, slightly embarrassed. Tyki smiled, scooping Allen into his arms.

"It has been a while." Tyki said thoughtfully, carrying Allen into the bathroom. He turned on the shower but then changed his mind and switched it to a bath. When it was full he slipped Allen in, then removed his pants and slipped in behind him. Allen slumped against Allen's chest, purring in delight as Tyki wrapped his arms around the boy's petite form.

"I missed this." Allen said with a content sigh, tilting his head back to give Tyki a smile. Tyki kissed him lovingly and couldn't help but smile himself. Allen set his head against Tyki's chest lacing his arms with his lovers and letting the water settle.

"You seem better." Tyki said, setting his chin on Allen's head.

"I _feel_ better." Allen said, his smile growing. "But do me a favor." The boy said, locking his hands with Tyki's.

"Anything." Was the older Noah's instant reply.

"Don't let me go." Tyki tightened his grip.

"You don't have to tell me." Allen turned to look at his lover. "I'm not letting go of you ever again." Tyki leaned in to deeply kiss Allen and when they broke, the content smile returned to the boys face and he lay back on Tyki's chest.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen and Tyki both lay on their sides, facing each other. Tyki had his hands on top of Allen's and the boy was gently gliding them on the older Noah's chest, enjoying the feel he had missed for a year and a half. They were both naked, not bothering to pick up their discarded clothes and their legs were tangled together, bodies pushed close. The fire crackled lightly, sending a warm glow into the room and the blankets on the bed rested on the Noah's waists. They were talking, bringing up old stories of when Allen was a kid and how Cross was always picking on him. It was late by time Allen finally fell asleep, moving as close he could get to Tyki. The older Noah watched him, moving silver hairs out of his face and watching the slow rise and fall of his lover's chest. Soon the fire began to die out, making Allen shiver in his sleep. Tyki brought the blanket up to the boy's chin, hugging him for warmth before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I felt really good about the lemon in this chapter.**

**I think i out did myself n_n  
**


	26. Death

**I made up my own character for this story!**

**He isn't really that important but he is gonna add some drama.**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

Tyki tightened the knot in his tie as he watched Allen's sleeping form on the bed, the sun making his silver hair glow and his chest glossy. He leaned forward, gently kissing the boys forehead. Allen groaned lightly before opening his eyes to look up at Tyki.

"Morning, I didn't mean to wake you." Tyki said with a smile. Allen stretched, taking a deep breath and yawning.

"Mornings sound much better in the afternoon." Allen said with a smile. Tyki leaned in for another kiss, this time taking the boys lips repeatedly in lingering kisses. He pulled back reluctantly and sighed.

"I agree but I have to get back to the Noah mansion before The Earl suspects something." Tyki said. "But you should keep on sleeping, you're tired."

"No way, I want yo see you off and get my goodbye kiss." Allen said with a smile as he sat up, rubbing his lower back where he could still feel pain from last night. Tyki helped him get dressed and then Allen sighed. "I'm hungry." He said. Tyki lifted his wrist to his mouth but Allen caught it before he could bite into it. "Not that kind of hungry." The teen said with a smile. They then made their way to the door leading into the alley in London where Allen got his goodbye kiss and waited for Tyki to leave. Then the boy headed to the kitchen, humming to himself as he entered the largest building in the center of the arc.

It was pretty empty; all the others probably still asleep or working in the lab but Lavi, Lenalee, and Jerry were up. Lenalee was making chocolate dipped strawberries, Lavi eating something Jerry had just made when Allen walked in. They froze, Jerry almost dropping his frying pan and Lenalee dropping the strawberry she was holding into the large bowl filled with melted chocolate. It quickly sank.

"Good morning." Allen said with a smile as he walked over to the order window Jerry was behind.

"Um…Allen." Lavi began.

"Hold on a sec." Allen said. He then began telling Jerry his order and by time he had named all the foods, all Jerry could do was mutter an "okay". Allen then walked over to Lenalee. "Those look delicious." He said, grabbing a dry one form a tray of wax paper and taking a bit. He purred in delight, smiling at Lenalee who had somewhat regained her senses.

"Allen, you seem…different." Lavi said, walking over to sit across form Lenalee.

"Better, actually." Lenalee corrected, using a spoon to fish out the strawberry she had dropped.

"Oh, I fell better. I got plenty of sleep, had a good morning, about to eat my favorite foods." Allen said, walking over to Jerry to pick up the trays of food and give a "thank you" To the chief.

"Soooo what happened?" Lavi asked when Allen had sat back down. Allen shoved a huge mouth full of food into his mouth while thinking of the answer. He swallowed and his smile widened.

"I'll give you a hint. You ever heard the term, chocolate is better than sex?" Lavi nodded. "Such a lie, unless you add chocolate to sex, then it's I think they equal out. Lenalee blinked a few times and Lavi was laughing.

"Don't let Komui hear you talking like that." The red head giggled. "Especially around Lenalee."

"We wont tell him, so come on Allen. Details!" Lenalee squealed, surprising both Allen and Lavi. They all laughed as Allen gave them a censored version of last night.

_**

* * *

**_

"No, see," Allen said, moving Lavi's fingers to the correct place on the piano keys. "There three keys apart each time and you just move down to the next set of keys." Allen showed Lavi very quickly the right way to play the notes and then smiled at his friend.

"Forget it, Piano is to harddddd." Lavi complained. "I bet the only reason why you can play is because of the fourteenth." He said with a pout. Allen thought about it for a second.

"Maybe." He concluded. "So, do you want to bring it up or should I?" Allen said, starting a high and fast song.

"Bring up what?" Lavi asked, trying to follow Allen's nimble fingers.

"That you like Kanda." Allen suddenly found himself on the floor, the red heads hands covering his mouth. Allen blinked at his friend in surprise.

"What- Wha- how?" He asked panicked. "How can you tell?" He said. Allen waited for the red head to remove his hands before smiling.

"Well, for one, when kids are little they are really mean to the person they like and Kanda acts the meanest towards you. And secondly, he could of protected a lot of other people in that fire, but he chose you." Allen sat up. "So are you going to make the first move or are you waiting for him to do it?" Lavi sat back in the piano bench.

"I…I don't know. Who made the first move with you and Tyki?" Allen pursed his lips in thought.

"Actually, it was Road." The silver haired boy said, slightly nodding. "She was the one who got me to muster up the courage to try and seduce Tyki and since he was all spaced out on an aphrodisiac he couldn't really say no." Lavi looked down at his hands.

"But I'm still not one hundred percent sure Yuu likes me." He said, adjusting his headband.

"Well, then confront him. Try cornering him somewhere and just ask him, or, if you'd like I could try and help you out." Allen purposed. Lavi's face lightened up.

"Really Bean Sprout!"

"MY NAME IS ALLEN! …And sure. Anything for a friend…but I have to know. Who's on top?" Lavi blushed and looked away.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lavi asked. Allen stood up.

"Well, Kanda has long girly hair so I would say he is the uke but he is such a grouch and he is kinda taller than you so he might be the seme. On the other hand, you're a really nice guy and a little over emotional so you could be the uke but you do have your mega serious moments and you're a great fighter so you could be the seme. Maybe you guys could switch up roles ever know and then." Allen drawled.

"Allen…could you ever see Kanda being dominated by anyone?" Allen blinked a few times.

"Definitely a seme." He said. "But now the question is does he like a uke that's in control of him on or a uke he has control over?"

"Why does this have to be so confusing?" Lavi asked. Allen smiled.

"It's love Lavi, it's always confusing."

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm worried, it's late. He or Road should have been back by now. Maybe they forgot where the door was?" Allen asked nervously, pacing back and forth in front of the door that lead into the usual alley.

"Allen, relax. General Cross and Kanda went to go meat them. They probably just stopped to buy something or maybe Tyki and Road had some troubling getting out of the Noah …" Lenalee trailed off as Allen's face went from worried to panicked. "Just relax." Allen tried to take deep breaths but they weren't helping him to calm down. Suddenly, the door was thrown open, Cross bursting in, bloody and sweaty. Tyki was behind him, holding Road, her body limp. She had deep cuts all along her body, one of them running up the side of her face, smudged from the tears running from her eyes. Tyki's left sleeve was completely shredded, a long gash causing blood to stain the tattered pieces. Allen was frozen as Lenalee rushed forward, taking Road from Tyki's arms and yelling for her brother. Everyone was talking but Allen couldn't hear anything, he was staring at Road's bloodied body, her eyes closed in pain. Someone grabbed his arms and shook him, bringing the voices back. It was Cross.

"Did you hear me! He's going after your family! We need to go now! Kanda already went on a head but he can't take the Earl alone!" Anger flooded through his veins. Allen looked up at Cross.

"You still okay to fight?" He asked. Cross nodded. "Lavi, you're coming too! Lenalee, stay here and look after Road." Allen created another door and reached for the handle but someone grabbed his wrist.

"I'm coming to." Tyki said smoothly.

"Your hurt!" Allen protested.

"It's fine, I'm not letting you do this without me. Now come on, lets go!"

_**

* * *

**_

As soon as they were out of the door Fledglings attacked them, Allen having to get rid of the door before they piled into the Arc. Allen quickly activated his arms, slashing through a Fledgling only for ten more to attack. Tease surrounded him, attacking what they could before being destroyed.

"Allen! Go on ahead and find you family!" Lavi yelled, moving to be back to back with Allen.

"But what about you guys? And where's Kanda?" Allen asked, swiping Crown Clown at more Fledglings. As if on cue, Kanda was thrown out of the farmhouse, rolling on the ground at Allen's feet.

"Yuu!" Lavi yelled, kneeling down to support the samurai's head. Kanda groaned, trying to sit up.

"You okay Kanda?" Allen asked, fending off the enemies all around them.

"Tche, as if I would let a Moyashi show me up." Kanda said, standing and readying Mugen. "Your families inside but I couldn't get close." Kanda explained.

"It's a trap." Allen said, taking a deep breath.

"It's all or nothing." Cross yelled. "Just don't die on us."

_**

* * *

**_

It was dark inside, not even the moonlight reaching into the house as Allen moved through it. He stopped when he stepped on a creaking board, hoping the Earl hadn't heard…he did. Lord Millennium, holding a huge sword leapt out at him, giving Allen barley enough time to block it with Crown Clown. The two weapons vibrated against each other.

'_It's almost like the weapons are…speaking.'_ Allen thought, jumping back and away form the Earl.

"Where is my family?" The boy yelled.

"Which piece?" The Earl responded. Allen growled, jumping forward again but this time ducking to the side so move past the Earl.

"Nessa! Uncle Bak! Where are you? Aunt Miranda!" Allen could hear The Earl behind him, his dark laugh giving Allen goose bumps. Then a scream, high pitch and childish filled the air. It was Nessarose.

'_So they are alive!'_ Allen thought, relief hitting him. He quickly raked Crown Clown on the ceiling and walls, causing rubble to block the Earl path…if only for the moment. Allen rushed up the stairs to the second floor, throwing open the last door and stepping in. He froze as the heavy smell of blood hit him. There, scattered all over the room were the body parts of Bak and Miranda.

"NO!" Allen yelled out.

"Allen!" Nessarose yelled out, snapping Allen's attention to the far side of the room where a man was holding Nessa. She was struggling, desperately trying to get out of his arms while the man was silent. He was dressed in black and silver, a hood covering his face and features.

"You give her to me now!" Allen yelled, tackling the man to the floor and wrestling Nessarose form his grip. Allen kicked the man hard in the stomach, sending him flying but he quickly regained his balance before he hit the floor. The Earl Burst through the door, going to attack Allen but tripping as the man grabbed his large foot and tried to swing his weapon at him.

'_Is he helping me?'_ Allen thought but quickly dismissed the thought as the man ran toward him and swiped at his face with a Kama*. Allen held Nessarose close as he quickly jumped through the bedroom window, followed by the man, then by The Earl.

"Lets go!" Allen yelled, grabbing everyone's attention as they followed him.

"Now would be a good time for a door Allen." Lavi said as the group caught up to him.

"I know but we need to get some space between us and the Earl otherwise I wont have enough time to get everyone through the door and be able to close it before the Earl gets in." Allen said, jumping onto a building.

"Who's the new guy with the Earl?" Kanda asked.

"I don't think he is with the Earl." Allen said. "He had Nessa when I got in there but he was fighting the Earl too. Then again, he did try to kill me."

"I think we should hurry this along!" Cross yelled.

"Where'd the Earl go?" Lavi asked, looking back and only seeing the man who had attacked Allen and a hoard of Fledglings.

"If you're going to make a door, now is the time to do it." Kanda yelled.

"Alright, as soon as it's open everyone has to get in as fast as they can. One…two…THREE!"

_**

* * *

**_

Lenalee jumped as a door that had suddenly appear was thrown open. Lavi, Kanda, Cross, Tyki, and Allen holding Nessarose filing in. Something made it through the door a split second before it closed and disappeared, tackling Allen to the ground and sending Nessarose rolling on the ground. Everyone was to shocked to act, the man pulling out two kamas and slashed them at Allen, the boy falling back and the man quickly straddling him, pinning the boy beneath him. He went to strike Allen again but the boy caught his wrists, desperately trying to keep the blades away form his face. He pulled his knees up into the man back, then trapped one of the man's feet to the side and rolled, witching their positions. Allen head butted the man, making him loose his grip on the weapons and drop them. The silver haired boy punched him hard in the face, then tired to catch his breath.

"Why the hell are you trying to kill Allen!" Lavi yelled, having run over to his friend with everyone else after the shock had worn off.

"To keep him from killing the girl." The man answered, having lost most of his strength and also breathing hard like Allen.

"Um…no that's what I was trying to do. To keep you fromm killing her." Allen retorted.

"Worthless lying vampire." The man spat.

"Know what, that's it." Allen said, bringing his hand back and getting ready to punch the man again.

"Wait, isn't that the old Hunter uniform?" Kanda asked, catching Allen's arm.

"Oh yeah. I knew I had seen it from somewhere." Lavi said.

"No shit this is the Hunter's uniform, I am a Hunter after all!" The man yelled.

"Allen!" Nessarose yelled as Lenalee carried her over. Allen jumped off the man and took Nessa into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded, hugging him tight.

"If you're a Hunter then why are you wearing the old uniform? How do we know you didn't just steal it and pose as a Hunter?" Lavi asked.

"Aren't my anti Fledgling weapons enough proof? And just because I have an out dated uniform, doesn't mean I'm not a Hunter. I just don't check in with HQ very much. What I can't understand is why a vampire is wearing the new Hunter's uniform and why Hunter's are working with him." Everyone exchanged glances.

"Were kind of like…the resistance." Lavi said. "Were trying to get rid of the Earl and set up equal and fair laws for Vampire and Hunter's that want to live together." The man scowled.

"Look, we don't care if you like it. As long as you're here you can either join us or leave but if you touch Allen again, I'll kill you personally." Tyki said, taking a blood stained cigarette box out of his jacket. He took out a cigarette but found it impossible to light, along with the rest of his cigarettes that were soaked in the crimson liquid. Cross sighed, taking out his own cigarettes and offering one to Tyki.

"Allen." Nessarose said quietly.

'_I wonder how long she has been able to pronounce her 'L's'' _Allen wondered.

"What happened to mama and papa?" Allen's face visibly darkened and everyone just now realized that Bak and Miranda weren't here.

"I…I'm Sorry Nessa. I'm so sorry. Their gone." Everyone waited for Allen to add 'And it's all my fault.' But he didn't. Instead, he hugged Nessarose tight, then walked over to Kanda. He went to pass the girl to the raven haired man.

"Moyashi-"

"Just please take her Kanda, she likes you." Allen said. Kanda reluctantly took her. "Don't worry Nessa, he's going to look after you." The boy then turned around to look at everyone else. "Master Cross, I'm going to need you to find the rest of the Generals and all the other Hunter's that you can. If were going to win this war were going to need numbers. Lavi, I need you and Lenalee so go into the main building and prepare the large table near the top, we need to get ready for the General's arrivals. Tell Jerry too prepare a perfect menu for when they arrive. It's time for us to fight back." Allen said as he began walking away, Tyki following.

"Wow, he's really changed." Lavi said with a smile.

"He's ready to be a leader." Cross replied.

_**

* * *

**_

Tyki hugged Allen tight as the boys tears fell onto his shirt, causing dark wet blotches to form. He gently ran his hands through the boy's hair.

"They were in pieces." Allen said quietly.

"It's okay Boy." Tyki said, looking down at Allen's face. He gently kissed the boy lips, wiping away the last of the boy's tears as Allen calmed down. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" Tyki asked.

"I've already started this and I'm going to finish it. He hurt you, he hurt Road and he killed Bak and Miranda so I'm not going to stop until The Millennium Earl is dead."

* * *

**Kama is scythe in Japanese i think but the weapon Kama is kinda like a sickle that someone would use in a field just more weapon like**

**http: /www .gungfu .com/ htm-weapons /japanese -weapons /weapons -japanese -weapon s-kama -elite- competitio n-pho enix-bl ade. htm **

**that is what the new hunters kamas looks like just delete the spaces**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	27. The Hunter

**Im probably going to post up another chapter before the week end is over because i felt like this was just a little extra chapter that would have you guys like "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING!"**

**Oh and does anyone want a LavixKanda? I think ima write a lemon with them in it but idk**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

Allen growled angrily as he got his finger caught in his red and black striped ribbon for the fifth time. Tyki sighed, turning the boy around so they were face to face. He fixed the buttons on Allen's shirt, perfectly tied the ribbon around his neck and buttoned up his gray vest.

"You need to relax." Tyki said as he worked his fingers.

"How can I relax when I have Road in intensive care, four General to locate and no way to get them on our side. Besides that, I still have to contact the rest of the Noah clan and see if any of them will consider coming to our side…and there's that damn Hunter I still have to worry about." Allen said with a sigh. Tyki pulled him into a hug, smiling as Allen glared at him.

"Trust me and relax." He said. "And if you're so worried about that Hunter then throw him out, or better yet, kill him." Tyki suggested, opening the door for Allen.

"Maybe I should, but first I need to find out why he was in Bak's house."

_**

* * *

**_

"Allen." Road croaked as the silver haired boy walked into the "hospital wing" of the arc. Allen frowned as he head her voice but tried to hide it.

"Hey Road." He walked forward to stand by her bed, smiling his signature fake smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Road huffed.

"Jeese would you stop pouting already, come on I'm not made of glass here!" She said, grabbing Allen's cheeks and pulling on them.

"Ouch! Road that hurts!" Allen complained. Road let go but was glaring at him.

"I'm sorry." Allen said with a sigh, making Road drop her glare. "I should have acted faster, then this wouldn't have happened."

"But you know what to do now, don't you?" Road asked. Allen nodded.

"I just hope that some of the other Noah's will join us. I don't even want to know what the Earl is telling them." Allen ran a hand through his hair and sighed again.

"Don't worry about it, our family isn't that gullible…at least I hope their not." Road said with a smile. Allen gave her a small smile back.

"I have to go check with Komui, don't get to bored, okay?" Allen asked. The girl laughed but nodded.

"You got it." Allen heard before he left."

_**

* * *

**_

Komui passed Allen two of the blood tablets in a small plastic cup. "Only two?" Allen asked. The scientist nodded. Allen shrugged before tipping the small cup and slipping the pills into his mouth. His face distorted in disgust and he quickly downed a cup of water to swallow the pills. When he was done he shook his head, whipping his mouth.

"What did it taste like?" Lavi asked.

"You know that nasty smelling smog that comes out of factories?" Lavi nodded. "Picture that as a pill mixed with a kind of metal aftertaste. I think I'm going to be burping up smog for a week." Allen complained.

"I'm still working on the taste but how's the hunger?" Komui asked. Allen sighed but smiled.

"Actually, it's gone." He said. "Good work."

"Yeah, now all you have to do is shove it down ever Vampires throat and try to get them not to drink human blood." The Hunter said from the table behind Allen.

'_Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him.'_ Allen thought to himself as he turned to face the man. He was dressed in a red and black Hunter uniform now, his hood down to show off his fair skin, dark blond hair, and cerulean blue eyes. He was probably around forty-five but he still looked young with a muscular build.

"Why are you even here…" Allen paused as he realized he didn't know the man's name.

"Devin Carters." The man said, putting his feet up on the table.

"Like I care," Allen spat, "Why were you in that house? And why didn't you save Miranda and Bak?" Devin gestured to the chair across from him and, very reluctantly, Allen sat.

"I was following a lead when I came into town and I find the HQ burned down and Fledglings practically everywhere. They just so happened to be attacking the house I was looking for. The mother and father were dead by time I got in, and the girl would have been dead if you hadn't gotten there when you did to distract the Earl." The man said.

"Yeah right, like I'd believe that!" Allen yelled.

"Such a temper. You remind me of my late wife."

"Do not compare me to a human!" Allen dug his nails into the table; he really didn't like this guy. "And why were you looking for that house?"

"I was getting to that." The man said, sounding annoyed. "See, about seventeen years ago I married this girl, god she was beau-"

"Cut the crap and get to the point." Allen growled.

"And there's that attitude again. All right so she was about four or five month pregnant when I was called away to the order. Then I find out a plague hit her village and when I got back she was gone and almost everyone else was dead. I thought she was dead as well but someone gave me a tip off that they saw someone matching her description traveling with two men. After a few months the trail ended which led me to believe she was dead. I spent the night getting drunk in a bar after that." He sighed and then looked up at Allen. "This is my favorite part of the story." He said. "So this old drunk comes busting in the bar, babbling about vampires…about some woman drinking a mans blood before the man was turned to ash. Then she died and someone cut a baby from her womb, a baby with beautiful gray eyes." Allen flinched at the thought of someone cutting away at someone's stomach to free a baby from death.

"I found my wife's dead body that night, without our baby in it. I started hunting the vampires I thought killed her when about…six or seven years later I hear of an little orphan brat that ran away from an orphanage and joined the circus, a little boy with gray eyes. By time I caught up with the circus, the boy had left with his foster father. So I headed toward London and I was so close but the only thing I found was ashes. I gave up. I figured I had tried hard enough and perhaps the boy was already dead, its not like there was proof he was my kid."

"So what were you doing in that house because I'm not following here." Allen huffed.

"I went back to the order and continued my work. A few months ago I went back to our old house and found some letters my wife had written to her brother. So I wrote down the address and came to London. I didn't expect to find both my brother and sister in law dead and my niece next in line." Devin started rummaging in his pockets, looking for something.

"You're lying!" Allen yelled, standing up. He shook his head. "Your nothing but a lying bastard!"

"Sophia had that same temper." Devin sighed. The name rang over and over in Allen's head.

'_Where have I heard that name before?'_ he asked himself.

"_Sophia."_

"_Her name was Sophia."_

"_That's because that girl, the Maiden was the boy's mother. Her name was Sophia."_

"NO!" Allen yelled, grabbing his head and making Devin jump. "You…you have to be lying, there's no way that you could be my-" he ran his hands though his hair. Devin was looking at Allen like he was crazy.

"I have a picture if you'd like to see." He said, pulling out a picture and setting it on the table. Allen didn't want to but he looked, looked at the woman named Sophia. She was smiling, a hand on her semi round stomach in the sunlight. She had long, soft brown hair and Allen's gray eyes. "We were still debating names when I left. I wanted something like John for a boy…or Annie for a girl but Sophia, she wanted something like Zayden or Lydia. She was always thinking up strange names and-"

"I don't want to hear this!" Allen yelled, turning and running from the lab. Devin stared after him, shrugging his shoulder and picking up the picture.

"What's his problem?" He asked himself. Cross, who had been listening just around the corner stepped into few and leaned on the wall.

"Allen is a Noah vampire so when he is in vampire form his eyes are gold." He said, blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. And when he is in his human form, his eyes are gray." Cross waited for the mans reaction. At first he didn't register, but then his face began to slip.

"No, that's impossible. Neither of us had the Noah gene and- and" He shook his head. "No fucking way. He doesn't even look like me, or Sophia." Devin said.

"The vampire that gave you wife blood, he gave her to much. It all went into the baby's system and flushed out all of his original traits." Cross let Devin process this. "Now it's your move. I have General's I need to hunt down." He said, walking toward the door.

_**

* * *

**_

"Leave me alone!" Allen yelled as Devin followed him.

"Allen, son we need to talk." Devin said.

"Fuck you! Your not my family, your not even my dad!" The boy growled, rounding a corner and running into Tyki.

"What's going on?" He asked, seeing Allen's flushed face.

"Alle-" Devin stopped as he rounded the corner and saw Tyki. Allen grabbed Tyki's hand and dragged the older Noah behind him. "Hey, wait Allen I want to talk to you."

"I said leave me alone!" Allen yelled, gripping Tyki's hand hard. "I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to know about my dead mother, and I don't want you in my life!" Allen took a deep breath. "Come on Tyki, lets go check on Road." Allen growled, dragging the confused Noah behind him.

_**

* * *

**_

"No way!" Road said, looking at Allen with an amused smirk. "You think he was making fun of you and made the whole thing up or is he telling the truth?" She asked. Allen ran his hands though his hair.

"I don't know." Allen sighed. "And I don't want to know." Everyone got quiet after that, Tyki sitting in a chair next to Road's bed.

"So…John huh?" Road asked. Allen sighed.

"Johns a stupid name." He said, crawling onto Tyki's lap and curling into his chest. Tyki wrapped his arms around Allen's body.

"Johns a good name." He said quietly. Allen sighed again.

"I know." The boy whispered.

* * *

**Yeah so like i said, i felt like this was just an extra chapter. lemon in the next chapter too so if you want me to add a LavixKanda then review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	28. Noah's choice

**5577 words and most of it is Lemon.**

**It took me like hours to right this! and i havnt even been able to finish the next chapter to The Bonds that Tie .**

**AllenxTyki near the beginning, KandaxLavi near the end**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

"Let's take a break." Lavi said after he and Allen's weapon had clashed. Allen relaxed his grip and de-activated crown clown while Lavi's hammer shrunk. They were breathing hard and sweating, the dirt that had been kicked up around them finally settling. They were in a Coliseum, somewhere in Rome. It was Kanda's idea that they train here for awhile to make sure they stay in shape.

"What? Already?" Kanda asked as the two came to sit on a fallen column.

"It's hot." Allen said with a shrug. He was right though, it was pretty warm outside even though the sun had long since set. Allen noticed Lavi staring at Kanda, the samurai naked above his waist, his chest glistening with sweat in the moonlight. Allen elbowed Lavi, making the red head lean into Kanda. He blushed and quickly backed off.

"So- sorry Yuu!" He explained. Kanda growled at him, to tired to reach for Mugen and the three settled once again, catching their breath.

"You boys done already?" Some one asked as the door to the Arc opened and Devin stepped out. Allen glared at him.

"I'm up for another round." He said, hopping off the column. Allen looked up at Kanda and Lavi who both looked like they were in an awkward position.

"I'm game." Devin said, taking out his Kamas. Allen gave one last glare to his friends before walking out into the center of the coliseum.

"Fine." The boy said, activating Crown Clown. Devin let a small smile creep across his face.

"You mind if I activate my weapons?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter." Allen said. Devin put both Kamas in one hand so that they were perfectly aligned. He stretched his arm out so it was parallel to the ground and breathed out, silently telling his weapons to activate. The Kama's glowed before the handles grew, the blades moving up. The glow dispersed from the blades, leaving behind a double bladed scythe. "Ready yet?" Allen asked. Devin nodded and Allen didn't waist any time as he lunged forward.

It seemed like they started a dance of weapons, each body perfectly in sync with the other and a musical clank of weapon hitting weapon resonatiog through the air. Devin smiled as he managed to trap Allen's blades under his.

"Why are you so damn happy?" Allen asked as he struggled to free himself.

"I always dreamed of sparing with my son but I never thought it would ever happen." Allen's right first collided with Devin's face, splitting the boy's knuckle and making the man release Allen's weapon.

"You are not my father!" Allen yelled. "You don't have the right to be!" Ha added, lunging forward again. Crown Clown's claws were stopped in the nick of time by the double blades.

"Why?" Devin asked. "Why cant you accept the fact that I am your father by blood weather you like it or-"

"You don't get it! The day I was born was the day your blood was erased form my body!. You are not my father and you never will be." Allen hissed.

"I can try to be." Devin said.

"No," Allen said, raking his claws to the side and throwing the scythe out of Devin's hands, "you cant." Allen sighed and deactivated Crown Clown. "I already have a father. His name was Mana Walker and you will not replace him. If you're joining us then stay out of my way but if your not then leave as soon as you can." Allen looked up at the fallen column to see that Kanda and Lavi had already left. He walked over to pick up his jacked before leaving, back through the Arc.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen was laying in the shade on the flat roof of a random building in the Arc. The tree next to the building was a willow, its long branches seeming to form a barrier around him. Every now and then they would sway in the light breeze, the sunlight some how sliding through the leaves to shin in Allen's face but he didn't mind. After he had gotten back from Rome, he took a shower and couldn't sleep so he explored a little. When the sun came up it began to hurt Allen's eyes so he found a good spot and relaxed a little.

The boy found that he like the tranquility the Arc provided, even if it was just for the moment.

"There you are, Boy." Allen turned his head to see Tyki, walking on air and heading toward him. His feet tapped lightly when he stepped onto the roof, moving some branches side to stand by Allen. "Been looking for you everywhere." The Noah added.

"I needed me-time." Allen said, sitting up as Tyki sat next to him.

"What about now?" The man asked.

"I'd like a distraction." Allen admitted. He looked at Tyki just in time for the man's lips to crash onto his.

"How's this?" Tyki asked, leaning in to kiss the boy again. Allen felt his shirt being un-tucked, then Tyki's hand slide over his stomach. And moaned, opening his mouth and Tyki took his chance to slide his tongue into the boy's cavern. Allen leaned into him as Tyki undid the buttons on his vest and slid it off the silver haired boys shoulder. Allen broke the kiss and pushed Tyki on his back before straddling the older man. The boy smiled as Tyki's fingers undid the buttons on his shirt. He leaned down to kiss Tyki again, then slid his tongue from the man's mouth and into his ear.

"Talk to me." Tyki said, tweaking one of Allen's nipples. The boy smiled.

"I want your tongue all over me, my body completely naked under yours while you grind your cock into mine. Your fingers will be deep inside of me, preparing me for when you slam your huge dick into my tight and hungry ass. Your going to hit my sweet spot over and over as I moan your name while your fucking me." Allen whispered into Tyki's ear, rubbing the bulge in the Noah's pants.

Allen felt Tyki flip him and then the sensation of falling overwhelmed him, making his stomach drop. He landed safely on a plush bed, his head sinking into the pillows. Tyki had just passed them through the roof. The older Noah laughed at the surprised look on Allen's face before nibbling at the top of Allen's neck. Allen tilted his head to give him more access and felt Tyki tug at the ribbon around his neck. He turned his head back to kiss the Noah's lips

"How did you know there was a bed here?" Allen asked between kisses. The ribbon was finally removed, Tyki undoing the last button and moving the shirt aside to run a hand along Allen's chest.

"Lucky guess?" Tyki asked, lifting Allen to rid the boy of his shirt. Allen eyed him curiously and then noticed a glass cup filled with ice and water.

"Right…" Allen said as Tyki trapped both his hands above him. He was about to ask the Noah what he was planning when he felt Tyki tie his wrist to a metal bar making up the headboard. It wasn't to tight, allowing Allen to roll onto his stomach if he wanted but it was tight enough that he couldn't get out of it. The boy tilted his head back to look at his hands and then looked back at Tyki. "Kink-y." Allen said with a smile, only to have his lips covered with his lovers. "You planned this." He added, shivering as Tyki's hand glided over a nipple and slid down to rub the growing bulge in the boy's pants.

"So what if I did?" Tyki asked, sucking on Allen's nipple. The boy moaned lightly, loving the feel of Tyki's tongue, flicking his nipple before the Noah's teeth nibbled it. Tyki backed off, sitting up and removing his own shirt and immediately, Allen was glaring. He wanted to touch Tyki's toned abs and broad chest, to feel his warmth but he couldn't…all because of that damn ribbon. Tyki knew what Allen wanted and he smiled, licking his lips maliciously.

"Never wearing a ribbon again." Allen huffed, trying to free his hands and failing.

"Then I'll use your belt." The man said, tugging at said object. Allen glared at the man; because of his slim waist the belt was a necessity. Tyki was still grinning as he removed Allen's pants, leaving the boy in his boxers. "Have I ever told you how much I love you in the Hunter uniforms?" Tyki asked, hooking a finger inside Allen's boxers. "So much leather, and way to tight for underwear." Allen blushed and looked away. "You should wear one more often, then we wont have to deal with these pesky boxers." Tyki said, slowly pulling the boys boxers off. Allen blushed a deeper shade of red as his fully erect member was exposed.

Tyki maneuvered himself in between Allen's legs so the boy couldn't hide himself and began to deeply kiss him. Allen moaned into the kiss and didn't hear the small clank of Tyki taking a cube of ice out of the cup.

"Ah! C- Cold!" Allen whined as Tyki placed the ice on a kiss mark on the boy's neck. Allen's head was turned, the boy trying to get away from the ice but his effort were futile. Tyki chuckled as he moved the ice to the boy's adams-apple, then slowly sliding it down his chest. Allen gasped as the ice was rubbed around and over his nipples, making them a bright rosy color. The ice was then moved to the center of his chest, water sliding down Allen's stomach as it melted on his hot skin. Tyki lapped it up, making Allen gasp again.

"You seem to be enjoying this." Tyki said, looking up at Allen with golden eyes. Allen wanted to protest but couldn't, being tied up and tortured with ice being not only kinky, but an extreme turn on for the boy. The ice began moving again, resting at the boy's naval for a while before Tyki moved it farther down. Allen's body bucked when the ice rested on the base of his cock, a slight whimper escaping his mouth. Tyki laughed lightly, holding Allen's hip down with his other hand before continuing. He trailed the ice up Allen's dick, making the silver haired boy shiver and thrash his head. When it touched the head of the boys penis, Allen moaned loudly, the coldness sending tingles up his spine. Tyki circled the head with the ice a few times, smiling as Allen tried to move away from the object.

"Ah T- Tyki it's co- cold. Stoooooooo-" Allen tailed of as Tyki moved the ice down the back of Allen's cock so that is was resting on his balls. The Noah gave Allen's slit a quick lick before finally sliding the ice to Allen's cheeks. "T- Tyki don't you d-" Allen's back arched when ice touched his entrance, Tyki rubbing it against the quivering hole a few time before pushing it inside. He released Allen's hip, letting the boy buck off the bed as he moaned very loudly. "t- Take it o- out." Allen said, moving his hips and trying to get the ice out of him.

"It'll melt soon." Tyki told him, grabbing the boy's balls and rolling them in his hand. "It was more than half way gone because of your heat." The Noah added, moving his fingers down and pushing two of them into Allen's hole. The boy shuddered, tilting his head back. "Look," Tyki said, "water is already dripping out." He added, pulling out his fingers.

"It's…to cold." Allen groaned. Tyki leaned forward to deeply kiss him.

"Would you like me to warm you up?" Tyki asked, trailing his tongue to the boy's ear. Allen nodded quickly, his silver hair sticking to his forehead. Tyki sat back and removed his pants and underwear, catching Allen's gaze and smiling. He then repositioned himself between Allen's legs. The boy felt his legs being moved over his lover's shoulder, then the man's hard member touch the inside of his leg. Allen shivered in anticipation, feeling Tyki's soft head touch his entrance.

"I- idiot you haven't stre-" Allen didn't get to finish his sentence as Tyki began pushing into him, not stopping until he was pushed in all the way up to his pubic hair. The older Noah groaned, leaning over Allen who was biting his lip, his eyes shut tight.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" He asked, gently kissing Allen. The boy let out a breath and slowly opened his eyes.

"A little." He admitted. It burned more than it hurt, like when you get into a hot bath with cold feet. "It's really hot." Allen added. "What about you?" He asked curiously. Tyki smiled.

"Inside his cold but right here," Tyki said, rubbing the ring of muscle squeezing his dick, "is really hot." Allen moaned at the contact, Tyki putting a hand on either side of the boy's body and grinding his hips against Allen's. The boy moaned loudly again, arching his back and rubbing himself against Tyki's body. The Noah took this as an invitation for more so he pulled out and gently thrusted back in. Allen pulled on the ribbon, wanting to play with Tyki's body as they made love but the lacy fabric didn't give. Tyki began passionately kissing at the boy's neck, slowly gaining speed. He moved one hand down to grab Allen's hip, the boy's legs falling from his shoulder, while he still used to his other hand to keep him up, using his elbow now instead of his hand. Allen yelped as Tyki bit his nipple, drawing blood. "Way better than those tablets." He said, still thrusting into Allen's tight heat.

"You- Hnnnn. You're using them?" Allen managed to gasp out as Tyki hit his prostate.

"Of course." Tyki hummed, sitting up and grabbing each of Allen's legs. He lifted them and continued to thrust. "You want vampires to stop feeding of humans right?" Tyki asked Allen, who was to lost in pleasure to continue the conversation. Tyki was thrusting fast, slamming Allen's prostate and each time Allen would let out a gasp or pant. Allen felt Tyki pull out of him before he was flipped onto his knees, the boy using his elbows for support. "Hm." Tyki said thoughtfully. "There's some blood." Allen felt Tyki rest a hand on each of his ass cheeks. "I should have stretched you out." The Noah said. Abruptly, Allen felt Tyki's tongue push into his hole, making him moan.

"What are-" Allen couldn't finish.

"Wouldn't want your blood to go to waist." Tyki said, pulling his tongue out. "Unless…you want something bigger?" He asked, rubbing his erection on Allen's lower back.

"Yes!" Allen moaned as he felt Tyki push back into him. Instead of picking up his fast thrusts, Tyki began a serious of slow but powerful ones, massaging Allen's prostate and making the boy melt. Every thrust had him shaking in ecstasy and moaning Tyki's name. They were both close now. Tyki leaned over Allen, grabbing the boy dick and pumping it with the thrusts while he sucked on the back of the boy's neck. "Tyki, I'm cumming." Allen warned before throwing his head back and releasing his seeds on the bed and on Tyki's hand. Tyki grabbed Allen's hips with both hands and pulled the boy into him, forcing his cock as deep as it could go. Allen felt the hot cum hit his prostate and he yelled out in ecstasy as Tyki cummed inside him.

When the older Noah finally released his hold on Allen's waist, they both flopped down, exhausted. Tyki pulled out and lay to the side of Allen while the silver haired boy was still in position. His chest was flat on the bed, his legs bent and knees brought up near his arms. Tyki reached up and untied the ribbon, pulling Allen into him. He was still breathing hard, trying to ride out his orgasm as Tyki cuddled him into his chest. It took a few minutes but finally Allen's breathing evened out and he relaxed.

"You okay?" Tyki asked. Allen blinked a few times before looking up at him.

"I'm hungry." He said in a dazed voice.

_**

* * *

**_

Tyki helped Allen bring all of his food to a table before kissing the boy on the forehead.

"You're not staying?" Allen asked, shoveling food in his mouth.

"I'm going to help Cross track down the General's." Tyki said. "But I'll see you tonight." He added before leaving. Seconds later, Devin entered the room, holding Nessarose's hand.

"Allen!" She yelled, running over to hug him.

"Hey Nessa!" Allen said with a smile, hugging her back and lifting her to sit next to him. "Would you like a cookie?" Allen asked, grabbing a plate from the many desserts he had and putting it in front of the girl. She grabbed one and began munching. Allen was to distracted to stop Devin from pulling the collar of his shirt away and inspect his hicky from earlier. Allen automatically slapped his hand over his neck, glaring at the man as Devin sat across from him.

"I've been thinking about what you said." Devin began. "And I realize that I can't call myself your father. Not only do I not know anything about you, but I wasn't there for any of your childhood." Allen gave him a glare. "I decided I'm staying, to help you guys out and fight the Earl-"

"And the Order." Allen added.

"Yeah, so how about were just friends?" Devin asked.

"How about just two people working for the same thing…for now." Allen said, grabbing a sugar cookie form the plate and taking a bite from. Devin smiled.

"That's fine with me…so uh," he looked around, "who's the lucky girl?" Allen coughed, choking on his cookie as he put it back down on the table. Nessa patted his back and he had to down a large cup of water before he could stop.

"I'm sorry?" Allen asked.

"What? Your gonna tell me that's a bruise?" Devin asked, pointing at Allen's neck. "I know a hicky when I see one."

"What's a hicky?" Nessarose asked, grabbing another cookie.

"Uh Nessa why don't you go get me some more water? Please?" Allen asked passing the girl his cup.

"Okay." She said sweetly, taking the cup and hopping out of her seat.

"Was it Lenalee?" Devin asked.

"Can we change the subject please, I don't want to-"

"Oh god it wasn't Road was it? That's like a total cradle robbing deal." Devin said.

"What? R- Road's older than I am I'm not-" Allen shook his head.

"So it's someone out side of the Arc?"

"No I'm not..." Allen covered his face, clearly embarrassed.

"Holy shit." Devin gasped. "It's a guy…ITS THAT GUY YOU RAN INTO YESTERDAY ISN'T IT!" The man's eyes were huge. "That Mikk guy!"

"Shut up!" Allen yelled, his face red as Nessa came back with his water.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen sat on the stairs outside of the main building, tapping his foot on the step and trying to settle his nerves. It had been a week since Cross had began the search for the General's and he hadn't found any of them yet and Since Road could walk around now, She Allen and Tyki decided it was time to call the Noah's.

"Boy." Tyki called form the top step. Allen looked up at him. "Their all here." The older Noah said. Allen nodded, standing up and walking over to the man. "You okay?" Tyki asked. Allen sighed but nodded.

"I'm just nervous." He admitted. Road came over to join them, the girl dressed in an elegant but gothic black dress. Her wounds hadn't fully healed yet, bandages wrapped around her arms and neck. She took Allen's hand, trying to reassure him and led him inside, stopping in front of a large door. Allen took a deep breath before opening it and stepping in.

In the center of the room was a round table with eight people seated around it. On the wall, a few feet behind each seat were seven doors, Jasdevi coming form the same door. Allen walked to an empty chair but didn't sit down, moving the chair so he could place his fingers on the table. Tyki and Road were still outside. They wanted to give Allen some time to talk to the Noah's before they entered.

"Good evening." Allen said to them, looking at familiar and unfamiliar faces.

"What's so good about it?" Someone asked. Allen sighed and tried to relax.

"I'm sure you have all heard from the Earl what's been-"

"That you're a trader? Yes, we all know that, 14th." Someone else called out.

"I…I assembled you here because The Earl and I are at war and I want to know if any of you will join my side." Allen said, keeping his voice stern.

"And what if we don't?" It was Lulu Bell who spoke up this time. "If we choose the Earl over you will you kill us here?" She asked.

"No, of course not. As you can see I left the door so that if you choose to stay with the Earl you can leave at any-" Someone automatically pushed themselves away form the table and stood, walking toward their door and leaving. Allen was thankful it wasn't a familiar face. The door disappeared and Allen continued. "You can leave at any time but know that you will meet the ones who stay in the Battles to come." The Noah's began murmuring among them selves.

"The Earl had said some very hideous things about you Allen, that you betrayed him and imprisoned Tyki and Road." Sheryl said, dabbing at his eyes.

"The Earl tried to kill me before I even thought about betraying him. And as for Tyki and Road, they joined me of their own accord; I am not keeping the imprisoned. The Earl has not been truthful to you. He tired to kill Road and Tyki and-" Someone else cut him off now.

"How do we know that's the truth?" David asked. Allen walked over to the door, opening it and letting Tyki and Road walk in. Sheryl was up immediately, running over and hugging his adopted daughter. He gasped as she winced and saw the bandages all over her body.

"Who did this to you?" Sheryl asked. Road guided him back to his seat and then stood where Allen had only moments before. Allen stood behind her with Tyki beside him.

"The Earl tried to have me killed because I chose Allen's side. He did the same for Tyki, and we would be dead if it weren't for the Hunter's, and Allen." One of the other Noah's stood and walked to his door, slamming it closed behind him.

"Lord Millennium tells us you wanted peace with the Hunter's."

"Yes." Allen admitted. "Fledglings will be illegal to create, vampires will not be permitted to drink humans blood, though I'm still trying to figure out how that would work for lovers, and blood tablets will be a source of food for us." The Noah's all looked at him confused. "I…I intend to kill the Earl and take his place and once I do these will be laws." That caused uproar. Some Noah's left because of it but the familiar faces stayed, giving Allen confidence.

"I am definitely staying with my Road." Sheryl said. Allen looked around at his family.

"I know I'm asking you to make a hard choice and I know I'm not giving you a lot of time to think about this. But know that whatever your decisions are, are permanent. You can't take it back." He let them process this before speaking again. So who's staying?" Sheryl stood, looking around at the other Noah's. David chewed his lip before standing and yanking his brother up with him.

"Our lives would be pointless without you to tease." He said. Allen smiled, then turned to Lulu Bell.

"Lulu Bell?" He asked. David looked over at her.

"I think…" Lulu Bell began. "That if Skin were still here, he would join." She finished. Everyone looked at her and she slowly stood. "So I will too." She added.

_**

* * *

**_

"Um…Yuu, can I talk to you?" Lavi asked, poking his head into the samurai's room. Kanda looked over at him, slightly glaring but sighed, gesturing for the red head to enter. Lavi stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"What?" Kanda asked as he pulled his shirt off and threw it into a corner.

"I…well I have been meaning to talk to you for awhile." Lavi admitted.

"About what?" Kanda asked, sitting on his bed and taking off his boots.

"Well…I," Lavi took a deep breath. "Short Stack…Allen keeps telling me…things."

"What things?" Kanda asked, getting annoyed. Lavi began to panic.

"Well he says I need to talk to you because he says that it's really obvious that you…and that I… and he said I needed to make the first move because you weren't going to but I'm still so confused and I don't know if Allen was right or wrong butiloveYuu and I was just maybe hoping that just a little but you-" Kanda silenced Lavi's babbling with his lips, grabbing the back of Lavi's head gently so he couldn't turn away. He pulled away slightly but leaned in to kiss Lavi again, beginning a series of soft pecks.

"I love you too." Kanda said when he finally pulled away. Lavi blinked a few times and then blushed. He had never seen Kanda so nice and his kisses were so gentle. Kanda kissed him again, this time biting the red head's bottom lip and making him gasp. Kanda took his chance and slid his tongue into Lavi's mouth, making said boy moan. Kanda pushed him against the wall, moving a leg in between Lavi's and locking him in place. As Kanda continued to kiss Lavi, his hand's traveled and explored over his body.

"Yuu…you're so gentle." Lavi said as he broke the kiss for air.

"For now." Kanda said, nipping and sucking at Lavi's neck. "I don't want to hurt you, since it's your first time and all." Lavi blushed a deeper red.

"Don't hold back, I want the real Yuu." Lavi said and immediately gasped as Kanda bit down, hard. Lavi's jacket hit the floor as Kanda became more eager, his hand's grabbing at Lavi's ass. Lavi moaned but Kanda's smothered his mouth in a hot kiss, the man exploring every inch of the wet cavern. He lifted Lavi, both hands gripping his cheeks and Lavi wrapped his arms and legs around Kanda's body. He was dropped onto the bed, bouncing lightly as Kanda crawled over him. Lavi felt a hand run through his hair, sliding of his head band, then his shirt was ripped open and Lavi had to remind himself he didn't want Kanda to hold back.

Kanda rubbed at Lavi's groin with his knee, making the red head moan. "Top, or bottom?" Kanda asked, surprising Lavi.

"W- wait I thought you would be top for sure!" Lavi exclaimed. Kanda shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me. I like to switch things up anyway, so top or bottom?" he asked again. Lavi hesitated. "Tch, I'll top this time then." He said, moving down to bite at Lavi's collarbone. Lavi just nodded at he felt Kanda undo his pants and quickly pull them off, leaving the red head fully exposed. Then Lavi got an idea. He sat up, his legs on either side of Kanda's waist and undid the man's pants, releasing his large and semi-erect member. He began gently pumping him, making Kanda moan. Lavi smiled as Kanda's erection grew, standing at full attention now.

Kanda grabbed Lavi's ass, pulling the red head onto his lap and roughly grinding the erections together. Lavi moaned at the friction, Kanda's hands keeping a harsh hold on both of his cheeks and pulling Lavi harder onto him.

"Ah! Yuu! Your so hard!" Lavi moaned, moving his hips against Kanda's.

"You know, any other time I would be pissed that you're using my name." Kanda said, biting Lavi's nipples. The red head felt a finger tease his entrance. "But for this, I'll make an exception." He pushed his finger inside of Lavi, making him groan in pain but the samurai didn't stop, instead he added a second finger and scissored Lavi's hole. Lavi ran his hands through Kanda's hair, grabbing onto his hair tie and pulling it out, making raven colored hair sprawl around Kanda. The fingers were removed and Lavi was dropped back onto the mattress. Kanda had one of Lavi's legs trapped in between his while the other was moved over his shoulder. Lavi was lying on his side; pre-cum dripping from his erection and Kanda smirked.

"Yuu?" Lavi asked, dazed.

"This is your last chance, is you want it gentle then say so. If not then I'm going to fuck you hard. All. Night. Long." Lavi gulped but shook his head.

"Don't hold back." Lavi said, looking into Kanda's cobalt eyes. The samurai smiled, a real genuine smile before slamming into Lavi, burying himself to the hilt in one hard thrust. Lavi yelled out in pain but cummed, making Kanda chuckle as he started thrusting. It hurt, Lavi had to admit, but he loved the pain, finding it an unbelievable turn on. He grew hard again in a matter of seconds and the pain subsided as Lavi got used to the hard thrusts. Kanda turned him so that the red head was on his stomach, then pulled him up into his lap again. He moved to push Lavi was up against the wall; making it so the red head felt every ounce of power and pleasure in Kanda's thrusts.

The samurai hit Lavi's prostate dead on, making Lavi scream his name over and over. Kanda bit Lavi's shoulder, probably drawing blood but Lavi didn't mind, he was experiencing perfect bliss. Both of Kanda's hands gripped Lavi's waist so hard that the red head knew there would be bruises. Kanda rested his forehead on Lavi's back. He was going to cum soon. Lavi placed his hand's over Kanda's, moving his hips to meet each thrust before he cummed, coating the wall and clamping his inner muscles around Kanda's dick. The samurai groaned and cummed inside of Lavi as said red head fell against his body, exhausted. Kanda grabbed the red head's chin, titling his head back and giving him one last kiss before Lavi passed out.

_**

* * *

**_

It was warm when Lavi woke up, two people talking quietly in the room. He was in a bed, lying on his side, the blanket fully covering him and he only had on a long shirt, probably one of Kanda's. He opened his eye, expecting to see Kanda lying next to him but instead he saw Allen, the boy lying under the blankets with him, fast asleep and also only dress in a shirt, one of Tyki's white dress shirts to be exact. The Beansprouts hair was messy, his lips swollen form kissing and a fresh puncture mark on his neck had dried blood around it.

Kanda and Tyki were mumbling about something behind Lavi so he decided not to worry and go back to sleep. He closed his eye and relaxed, listening to the conversation.

"Mumble mumble." Lavi couldn't make out what they were saying but he didn't care.

"Mumble Mumble…foursome mumbles mumble." The red head opened his eye again, wondering if he had heard right. He rolled over to find Kanda leaning on the wall right next to him. He was surprised to see Lavi awake but he smiled anyway, moving red hair out of his new lovers face. Kanda looked like he had taken a shower, now fully dressed and his hair was back up in a ponytail.

"What's going on?" Lavi asked.

"Oh nothing." Tyki said with a smile. He had pants on, un-buckled and un-zipped and his chest was bare. "The Samurai was a little worried after you passed out so he brought you over to Allen's room." Lavi looked up at Kanda who was blushing and smiled.

"What did I hear about a foursome?" Lavi asked. Tyki and Kanda exchanged a glance.

"Nothin." They both said simultaneously, a smirk on both of their faces.

* * *

**LONG CHAPTER! **

**I might put another LavixKanda in there but idk It was like i was writing a lemon for the first time, everything was so different.**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	29. Counsil

**I have been going through my day thinking, "There's something I'm forgetting…today's the 3****rd**** right? What was coming out today? Was it the new Mortal Instruments book? No that's in April…" Then, like all good ideas, it hit me in the bathroom and I hopped up and was like "NEW DGM CHAPTER TODAY!" **

**God I loved that chapter. Poor Road! She protected Allen and got really hurt lol and Tyki's face when he said "THAT SCARED ME!" had me laughing. I was in such good humor that I wrote this chapter early ^_^**

**Oh and as a side note, RUN ALLEN! RUUUUUUUUUN!**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

**

"Why don't we go out?" Tyki asked, bouncing Nessarose on his knee as Allen played the piano. The boy stopped and looked over at Tyki.

"Out? Like, out of the Arc?" he asked. Tyki nodded and Allen shrugged. "Sounds like a good idea." The silver haired boy said with a smile. "I've been missing the city." Nessarose smiled.

"Can we go get ice cream?" She asked. Allen stood, walking over and taking her into his arms.

"I don't see why not." The boy said, holding his hand out toward Tyki. The older Noah took it and stood, kissing Allen on the forehead.

_**

* * *

**_

It was surprisingly sunny which would usually put Allen in a bad mood but because of the traveling circus that had come to town, his mood was lightened. He, Tyki and Nessarose rode most of the rides and ate most of the snack because of Allen's appetite. They bought tickets for the big tent, Nessarose begging to see the show. They sat in the front row, Nessa sitting Allen's lap and laughing every time the clowns did something silly.

Tyki kept sneaking peeks at Allen, who also seemed captivated. As if it was fate, the ringleader made an announcement.

"Do we have any jugglers in the audience?" He asked, the clowns settling behind him. Allen looked around and, seeing that no one was stepping up, raised his hand. "Yes, the young man with the silver hair!" he said pointing, a spotlight following his finger and resting on Allen and Nessarose. "You boy, come on up here!" Nessarose hopped off Allen's lap and tugged on his sleeve. "Don't be shy, come on up!" he insisted. Allen stood, Nessa moving to sit on Tyki's lap as the silver haired boy walked into the ring. "How good at juggling are you?" The ringleader asked in a cheesy accent.

"Wana find out?" Allen asked. Three clowns ran up to Allen, each passing him a colorful ball and one ofthem tripped wile running away, causing the crowd to laugh. Allen easily juggled the three objects, smiling as he remembered his days with Mana.

"Impressive!" The Ringleader called. "Let's add a few more!" More clowns came running out, throwing a ball to Allen as they passed. The boy easily caught them and added them to his recurring juggling circle. The crowd clapped as Allen juggled eight balls, then caught them all and bowed. "Very good! What about…a little challenge?" The clowns disappeared in the back, and came back out with a giant ball. Allen caught on and passed all of the colorful balls to the ringleader. The clowns held the ball still as Allen hopped up on it. The clowns backed off, letting Allen take control of the giant ball and try to keep his balance. The ringleader threw up the balls and Allen once again began juggling them, while rolling around the stage on the ball.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen watched Nessarose on the Merry-go-round, her shrill laugh seeming to rise above the others. Tyki pulled a piece off of the boy's cotton candy and popped it into his mouth, making Allen turn and smile at him.

"I haven't seen you smile so much for a long time." Tyki said, leaning into the boy.

"Well, I haven't been on a date with you for a very long time." Allen retorted, locking his arm with Tyki's. The older Noah gently cupped the side of Allen's face and kissed him, the silver haired boy quickly turning his head away. "Tyki…people will see." He said blushing. The man turned Allen's face back to his.

"Doesn't matter." Tyki said before capturing Allen's lips again. This time the boy didn't turn away, savoring the taste of his lover.

_**

* * *

**_

"Hello Nessarose." Someone called out from behind Nessa, sitting on a horse as the Merry-go-round spun. She turned and froze in fear as she saw the Millennium Earl, sitting only a few feet away from her. "Do you remember who I am?" He asked her.

"Y- you're the man who hurt mommy and daddy." Nessarose answered with a shaky voice.

"Man? I'm no man. I'm a vampire and I didn't just hurt your mommy and daddy, I killed them." He said in an eerie voice. Nessarose gripped the pole in front of her.

"A v- vampire?" She asked.

"Yes. Just like Allen and Tyki."

"Wh- what? Allen and Tyki are-" The Earl cut her off.

"Monsters, just like me."

_**

* * *

**_

"Tyki?" Allen asked when the older Noah abruptly pulled away.

"Something's wrong." He said, hopping over the fence in front of the Merry-Go-Round. Allen followed, peering over his lovers shoulder just in time to see The Earl.

"Nessa!" Allen yelled as tease surrounded them. Allen dived through them and grabbed Nessarose from her place on the Merry-Go-Round, pulling her into his arms and retreating to Tyki's side. He was surprised to see the earl retreating instead of going after him. Allen opened a door to the Arc and bolted inside with Tyki right behind him.

_**

* * *

**_

"LET GO!" Nessarose yelled when they were inside, pushing herself from Allen's arms and making him fall onto the grass as the door disappeared.

"Nessa?" Allen asked.

"Don't touch me! You're a monster! Just like the one that killed mommy and daddy!" Allen gasped, his face a mask of shock. "You lied to me! You're just like him! Both of you!" The girl yelled before turning to run.

"Nessa wait!" Allen yelled, going to catch the girl's shoulder. His hand was slapped away and Nessarose turned to face him again.

"I hate you. I HATE YOU!" she yelled before running off. Allen didn't move, his hand still outstretched for her. Tyki gently took it and lifted the boy into his arms. They both didn't say anything as Tyki carried Allen to their room, after all, what was there to say? Tyki cradled the boy in his arms, running his hands though his silver locks as they both lay on the bed.

"Tyki…" Allen called softly. Tyki tilted the boy's chin up to look into his eyes. "I…don't know what to do." The boy admitted.

"The earl is a manipulator. He wants to distract you from your original purpose, especially because more of the Noah's have joined your side. You just have to give Nessa room, she'll realize that we are nothing like the Earl." Allen cuddled closer to his lover.

"I hope so," He said, "I really do."

_**

* * *

**_

It took him long enough. Three months to track down four Generals and another week to gather them all at the Arc. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Komui, and Jerry were with them, all of the Noah's steering clear because to the General's, they were still the enemy. Cross waited outside the main building with Allen, waiting for Lenalee to give them the okay to come in.

"How's Nessa?" Allen asked, watching Tim fly around Cross's head.

"Same." Cross replied, blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. Allen sighed but was saved from further conversation when Lenalee opened the door and gestured for him to enter.

They were in the highest room, a large table in the center littered with food. The General's all sat around it, buzzing in light conversation but they all quieted when Allen and Cross stepped in.

"What is this! No reason for why we are gathered here and now a Vampire?" A General with a long white mustache asked. Allen took his seat at the head of the table, Cross next to him and his friends hovering behind.

"As you all probably know, HQ has burned to the ground and the Hunter's have started a war with the Noah's." They all glared at him, waiting for him to continue. "My name is Allen Walker…and I am A Noah." The General's began an uproar, Allen looking down at the plate of food in front of him and waiting for them to quite down. "Be assured that I am not on the Earl's side, nor the side of the Hunter's. But do know that I intend to kill the Millennium Earl and take his place. Once that happens I am hoping to make peace between Vampire's and Hunters." One of the General's stood and reached for his weapon but Cross had his gun out before the man could touch it.

"Sit down." He said, and Allen was surprised when the other man did just that.

"Peace between Vampires and Hunters?" A man with a small brown mustache and brown hair asked. "How do you plan to do this? I'm curious."

"Tiedoll, don't be so stupid!" A general, large than Cross, yelled out.

"Let him speak." The only female General called out. She nodded at Allen and he continued.

"The Earl has set a bad example and let Vampire feed and kill as they want to. I want to make laws restricting this." Allen said.

"Restricting how?" Tiedoll asked.

"Well, if a vampire kills or feeds on a human, they will be put on a list for the Hunter's to track down. If they're not on the list then they aren't to be killed."

"What will the Vampires drink instead of blood? And what about the Fledglings? They can't control themselves when it comes to killing and blood." The female General asked again.

"Komui has made a pill that can serve as a replacement for blood. I tested it out myself. It may not taste so good, but it takes my hunger away and keeps me healthy. As for Fledglings, they will be illegal, in other words, fare game for all Hunter's." The large General smiled at this. "Um…Im still trying to figure out what to do about a human and vampire lovers because they will probably want to feed off of each other but…" Allen trailed off.

"But why are we hear? Surely you didn't bring us hear to tell us all this." Tiedoll said, now intrigued.

"I…um." Allen took a deep breath. "I was hoping that you all would consider joining me in fighting the Earl." Allen waited for someone to yell out and tell him he was crazy but everyone was quiet.

"Your serious?" The large General asked. "What, us and a kid? That would be a blood bath. Do you know how many Fledglings the Earl has at his disposal? Plus there the other members of the Noah clan that-"

"Actually, Master Cross as been gathering other Hunter's who will join our cause and as for the rest of the Noah family, I have already gathered six disciples who will fight with us." Allen explained.

"Even with them I don't think we would have enough people. Can't you see that were all not as brave as you- as fearless as a Vampire?" Allen looked at the General with the long gray mustache.

"Oh, but those are two completely different things!" Allen said, standing up. He sighed. "Look, when I was little I used to think that being brave was not being afraid of anything. But, when I got older I realized that that was being fearless, not brave. Being brave is being afraid of something but standing up to fight that fear." Allen paused and looked around at the General's faces. "Are you really going to let an eighteen year old boy show up the General's, the strongest Hunter's the world has known?" He let this sink in.

"Well, I'm not going to be shown up by a kid, my Apprentice no less." Cross said, standing. The other General's murmured among themselves.

"I wouldn't be able to call myself a General if I let a child face the Earl without me." Tiedoll said standing up. "Besides, Kanda was my Apprentice and Half Vampire and I would hate to have to fight against him." Allen nodded. The female General stood next.

"Ah, Klaud Nyne." Cross said with a smile.

"We have unfinished business." She said to Cross, then sighed. "And I'm not about to be shown up by a bunch of men."

"Im in as long as long as I get to kill some Vamps." The large general said, standing. Cross turned to Allen.

"You'll find that Winter's Zokaro is worse than me at times." The General whispered into Allen's ear. He sighed.

'_Great, someone worse than Cross.'_ Allen thought. The last General sighed and stood.

"Kevin Yeegar, at your service." He said with a nod toward Allen.

"Thank you." Allen said with a smile. "All of you." He added.

_**

* * *

**_

"Um, General Tiedoll," Allen said, catching the man's arm as he went to leave the building. "I…could use your help with something." He admitted. "Kanda told me that you treat all of your apprentices like family so I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Oh?" Tiedoll asked.

"See, my cousin Nessarose…her parent were killed by the Earl and he wormed his way into her head. She hates me…and that's okay but I'm afraid that she going to loose her smile." Allen admitted. Tiedoll smiled.

"Where is she?" He asked. Allen sighed in relief and led Tiedoll to the mess hall, stopping at the door.

"Um, I think it would be best if you go in alone. She wont be happy if she sees me." Tiedoll patted Allen's shoulder.

"Don't worry Allen, I'll take care of her for you. You don't have to worry." Allen nodded and watched Tiedoll walk into the mess hall, wanting to follow him. He watched the man sit in front of Nessa and introduce himself.

"You think she'll become a Hunter?" Road asked, looping her arm with Allen's.

"I do." Allen told her. "Now come on, we have work to do." The boy said, turning and walking off with Road.

* * *

**If you can please read this short story that i wrote. Im still trying to figure out if i wana make it onto a multi chapter book or not. I named it Fray and it's about a boy who was turned into a vampire. I think i did pretty good on it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	30. Talk

**Okay i think im almost done with this story...well maybe. Not including the extra chapters im probably going to add later on i think (and this is my educated guess) there will be maybe...3 more chapter give or take. Maybe 4, i haven't written them yet.  
**

**meh Anyway**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

"Allen," General Yeegar said, putting his hand on Allen's shoulder. "You've been at it for days, take a break." Allen sighed and looked down at the thousands of battle strategies he had drawn, all laid out on the table.

"Yeah, alright. But if you need help of something then don't hesitate to come get me." The boy said, putting his pencil down and heading toward the door. As soon as he was out, Road tackled him, hugging around his neck tightly.

"Are you finally taking a break?" She asked, Tyki coming up behind her.

"Yeah." Allen said giving Tyki a smile.

"Good, then lets go play!" The boy frowned as he saw Tyki shake his head.

"Sorry Road. I cant." The boy said.

"Why not?"

"Um…I'm…" He looked to Tyki to help who made a motion to grab a pair of invisible hips and hump the air. "I'm taking a bath." Allen said. Road went to open her mouth again but Allen continued. "With Tyki. I'm taking a bath with Tyki." The girl huffed but let go of the silver haired boy.

"No room for three?" She asked.

"Not with what I'm going to be doing to him." Tyki answered, grabbing Allen's hand and pulling him down the hallway. When they got into Allen's room they let the door click shut behind them and headed into the bathroom. Tyki pushed Allen against the door and kissed him, sliding his hands down the boy's sides. "What do you want first?" The Noah asked, sliding the red and Black Hunters jacket off the boy's shoulders.

"Not gonna do both at once?" Allen asked, looking at the bathtub filled with warm water and rose petals.

"I want us to take our time." Tyki said, working on unbuttoning Allen's shirt. "I feel like we haven't been able to spend time together for a long time." Now Allen's shirt was completely unbuttoned and Allen gently pulled on his sleeves and slid the shirt off of his body.

"Bath first." The boy said. "Sex after." Tyki smiled and gently kissed him again, tugging at his belt. Within minutes the two had undressed each other and were laying in the bath water, Allen's back against Tyki's chest.

"Have you decided on where the fights going to be?" Tyki asked. Allen sighed.

"Not yet. We can't even decide on a battle strategy." Allen admitted.

"What if we had it in the Arc?" The Noah suggested.

"I don't know if the Earl will agree to that." Allen felt Tyki's body tense.

"Agree to it? Your not thinking about meeting with him to discuss this are you?" Tyki's voice was dark. Allen didn't say anything. "Boy, tell me your not going to face the Earl until you have too. Promise me." Tyki turned Allen around and looked into his gray eyes.

"I promise, not until I have too." Allen said, returning Tyki's stare. The older Noah sighed and rested his head against Allen's, lifting the boy's left and hand and kissing it. He felt Allen try to pull it away but stopped him.

"It's fine. I love every part of you. Even this one." Tyki said, kissing his deformed hand again.

"At least it's one color now." Allen said with a sigh. Tyki pulled the boy back into his body and hugged him.

"When this is all over, Link and Rouvelier are mi-"

"No." Allen said, pulling back to look Tyki in the eye again. "When this is all over, I want to kill those two myself." Tyki smothered Allen's lips with his, catching the boy off guard.

"When did you turn into such a-"

"Killer?" Allen asked.

"Noah." Tyki finished with a smile, scooping the boy up and standing. Allen wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck and kissed him.

"It runs in the family." The boy joked as he was carried into the bedroom. "Were going to make the bed wet if we don't dry off." Allen said, looking down at the bed.

"It's fine." Tyki gently placed the boy on the bed and crawled on top of him. Their lips crashed as wet skin slid over wet skin. Allen submitted himself, letting Tyki's hands explore his body while his tongue explored his mouth. The boy moaned when he felt one of Tyki's hands slide underneath him and massage one of his cheeks. Tyki's mouth slid from Allen's lips to his chest, moving his tongue around the sensitive bud before nibbling on it. The boy moaned again but sat up, pushing Tyki back.

"Let me." The boy said, running his fingers through Tyki's damp hair. Tyki smirked and moved so he was sitting up against the pillows. Allen slid onto his lap, their semi-erect members rubbing together in the process. Tyki set his hands on Allen's hips as the boy leaned in to kiss his lover. When he pulled back, Allen stuck three fingers into his mouth and began coating them in saliva as he moved down Tyki's body. The boy's face hovered near Tyki's member and he pulled the fingers out of his mouth with a 'pop'. The fingers were replaces by Tyki's member as Allen took the head into his mouth, gently nibbling the top with his teeth and making Tyki moan. He moved his saliva-coated fingers behind him and slid them down to his entrance. He moaned, making Tyki shudder as he slipped a finger inside his body and began thrusting it in and out. He deep throated Tyki, bobbing his head and alternating between sucking, licking, and nibbling the mans dick while adding a second finger to his entrance.

"Crap, Allen. I'm cumming." Tyki said, grabbing fistfuls of Allen's hair. The boy added the last finger, scissoring the three and stretching himself farther until Tyki cummed into his mouth. The boy whined in shock but swallowed the white seeds, looking up at Tyki as he did so. Some of Tyki's cum had gotten on the boy's face and Tyki went to wipe it off but the boy was ahead of him, pulling his fingers out of his hole and collecting the excess cum on his fingers. He gently slid his fingers over Tyki's cock, coating it in the cum as the saliva dried. The silver haired boy then positioned himself over his lover and lined his entrance up with Tyki's hard member.

The boy looked up as Tyki, still leaning against the pillows as his hands gently gripped Allen's slim waist. "You gonna ride or do you want to switch positions?" Tyki asked. In response, Allen began lowering himself onto Tyki's dick, groaning until he was sitting on the man's crotch with the large member fully inside him. '_Nice view'_ Tyki thought as he looked at Allen, the boy's legs spread wide, member fully erect and dripping while his hands were behind him on Tyki's legs to brace himself. Allen began raising his hips, his mouth opening in a small gasp and eyes falling closed. Tyki gently guided Allen's hips as the boy rode him, slowly at first but gradually gaining speed. The older Noah sat up right and pulled Allen into him, the boy locking his arms around his lover's neck.

"Ah- Tyki your so deep…" Allen said. Tyki thrusted up as the boy came down on him, earning a deep moan from a dazed Allen.

"Am I hitting your sweet spot?" Tyki whispered into the boy's ear, then nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Ah! Y-yes your hi-hitting it." Allen said, looking at his lover with tears in his eyes. They were both covered in sweat, breathing hard and panting but neither of them slowed their thrusts. Allen suddenly found himself on his back, looking up into Tyki's golden eyes. He placed has hands on either side of his head and moaned as Tyki continued his thrusts. Allen closed his eyes and let the feeling of being full mix with the pleasure he was feeling. His eyes opened when he felt Tyki stop. The Noah cupped the side of his young lovers face and kissed him deeply, his other hand finding Allen's as their fingers locked together. "I love you." Allen breathed. Tyki smiled.

"I know you do." He said before thrusting hard into Allen and making the boy scream in ecstasy. Allen locked his legs around Tyki's waist as the thrusting continued, his grip on their locked hands tighten before he finally cummed, calling his lovers name loudly. Tyki thrusted a few more times before cumming deep inside Allen and collapsing on top of the boy. "I love you too." He finally said, making Allen smile.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen pulled his jacket on silently, looking over at Tyki asleep on the bed. He wanted nothing more than to crawl next to him and sleep but he had something he needed to do, something Tyki wasn't going to like. He exited the room, quietly shutting the door behind him and meeting Cross in the hall.

"You sure you want to do this?" Cross asked.

"If I don't then I know he's going to choose a place where thousands of people are going to get in the way and die." Allen said, a scowl on his face. Cross shrugged but walked with him outside and waited for Allen to create a door. They both stepped through into a dark room, only lit by a few candles and the door disappeared behind them.

"Either your very brave or very foolish to come here." A creepy voice from in front of the two said.

"Lord Millennium." Allen said, addressing the large body in the darkness. "I'm not here for a fight. I believe we have something to discus." The silver haired boy spoke bravely.

"And what would that be?" The Earl asked.

"Where is the battle going to be? I don't know about you but I don't want to draw this out anymore than I have to. One major battle in one place." Allen explained, trying to get rid of the nervous feeling he had in his heart.

"I should kill you where you stand," The Earl began, "But I'm interested to see how this little 'battle' will turn out. As for a location, what about here, at the Noah mansion?" Allen shook his head.

"I can't trust you, you'll booby trap this whole place. What about…the Arc?" Allen asked, remembering Tyki's words.

"Let me guess, your trying to keep humans from getting hurt." The Earl said, walking toward them.

"So what if I am? Look, its near impossible for me to set up traps In the Arc and we wont attack until every last fledgling your going to use is inside." The boy explained. "That way it will be fair."

"Look at you, trying to sound so fucking noble." The Earl spat, now standing in front of Allen. "I could care less, just as long as you have the door waiting for me. So, this will be when exactly?" The Earl asked.

"In- In one month. I'll send the door to you in exactly one month. The battle will start when the clock in the Arc strikes twelve." Allen explained.

"Fine. Now get out of my house."

_**

* * *

**_

A loud slap resonated through the air, catching Lavi's, Kanda's and Lenalee's attention. They turned to see Tyki and Allen, the silver haired boy's face turned to the side and The older Noah's hand still In the air.

Allen was shocked. In all the years he had known Tyki, he had never been hit by the man out of anger (rape not counted). He slowly touched the burning red mark on his cheek and turned his head back to look at Tyki.

"You promised." Tyki said, baring his fangs. "You said you wouldn't face the Earl until you had-"

"I did have to! If I didn't then everything else would be pointless. We wouldn't know where to fight the Earl and the mansion was not an option! You know how wrong things could of went in the mansion!" Allen yelled. Tyki grabbed Allen's arms harshly.

"He could have killed you, Allen!" The Noah yelled. "He could of taken you away from me again! For good this time! Do you understand that!" Tyki yelled, shaking the boy with each sentence.

"I had Master Cross with me." Allen protested.

"And the Earl probably had over a thousand fledglings waiting to be called! If he really wanted to, he could have killed you, you're lucky that he let you live!" With that Tyki roughly shoved Allen away, into Lavi who was standing behind the boy, trying to intervene. Tyki walked out of the mess hall, slamming a door behind him and leaving the four staring after him.

Lavi helped stand Allen up right and started to inspect the boy's cheek, which was a dark red color and stung like hell. "I'm fine." Allen said, gently placing his hand over his cheek again.

"Should you go talk to him or something?" Lavi asked, Kanda coming up behind him and Lenalee on his side.

"It wouldn't help. He needs to cool off first." Allen admitted and then looked at his friends who were all looking at him. "Guys I'm fine, really. He's done worse to me before." The boy said, walking over to a table and sitting down, his friends doing the same.

"Worse how?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh, just rape." Allen said nonchalantly, earning shocked looks from Lavi and Lenalee while Kanda kept his normal scowl.

"How do you get over something like that?" Lavi asked. "I mean, rough sex is one thing but rape is…"

"Unforgivable." Lenalee finished for him. "How can you still be with Tyki after that?" she asked.

"Well, first off it was my fault. Something about my blood possessing him or something. But it did make me act completely shielded around him. I couldn't look at him, I didn't want to talk to him, and I wouldn't let him touch me. He tore himself up about it, I think he hated himself for awhile. But, ya know…after being buried alive for a year, not know if your going to see daylight or the ones you love again…well, after that it didn't really matter. It was all in the past and I wasn't going to dwell on it." Allen said, rubbing his cheek slowly. "Is it swelling up?" He asked, making his friends laugh.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Begining of the end

**I had writers block and i couldn't write anything!**

**I love the way i ended this chapter!**

**Oh, and i'll try to update soon because I'm moving April second. Were driving across the U.S on a 3 to 4 day road trip, then we gotta wait like 3 days to get in our house, then unpack, and then we might get the internet up so if i dont get to update for a while im sorry! . but ill keep writing and when i get internet back i'll just post up like all the chapters i wrote at once.**

**Also! This is the 31st chapter! that makes this the longest story i have ever written in my life!  
**

**I do not own DGM n_n

* * *

  
**

Allen sighed as he reached Cross's door. He was dressed in his pajamas, which consisted of black pants and a tank. He was hugging a pillow to his chest and shifting back and forth on his feet. He finally knocked and Cross called out in an irritated voice "What?"

Allen opened the door and poked his head in. "Master…I uh couldn't sleep." Allen admitted. "Could i…sleep in…yourbedtonight?" Cross was sitting in a chair by the fireplace and sighed

"Well come in before you let all the heat out." Cross snapped. Allen quickly entered the room and closed the door behind him. He felt embarrassed. He hadn't asked if he could sleep in his Master's bed since he was six or seven years old. "You might as well sit down and tell me what's on your mind." Allen nodded and sat in a chair across from his Master.

"We only have three nights before we go to war with the Earl and to say I'm worried is an understatement." Allen said, looking into the flames of the fire Cross had going.

"You don't think we can do it?" Cross asked.

"Well, its not that really. Over the past couple of weeks the Generals have gathers so many Hunters that we've had to start doubling them up in rooms. But I don't think…" Allen trailed off.

"You don't think you can kill the Earl." Cross stated. Allen sighed but nodded.

"If I fail then that's it. Every things on my shoulders and mine alone." Allen hid his face in his pillow.

"Idiot Apprentice. Do you really think everyone would be gathering here if we didn't think you could do it? And why else do you think were all here? Were not letting you do this alone, were taking some of the weight from your shoulders. Isn't that why everyone decided to come? To help?" Allen looked up at his Master and nodded.

"Thanks Master." Allen said.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen woke up to someone touching his face. He wriggled his nose and turned his head away from the touches. Again, the light touches to his face came and he opened his eyes to see Tyki leaning over him. He scanned the room and gave a questioning look.

"Cross couldn't sleep with you in his bed so he carried you to ours." Tyki said.

"Your not mad at me anymore?" The boy asked. Tyki sighed.

"A little, but I know how you can make it up to me." Tyki said with a smirk.

_**

* * *

**_

"What happened to you?" Allen asked with a yawn as Lavi limped over to the other side of Allen's bed and collapsed beside the boy.

"You first." Lavi said in a tired voice.

"Tyki screwed my brains out for at least nine hours last night." Allen said with another yawn.

"How many times did you cum?" Lavi asked.

Allen's face suddenly got very stern and in a serious tone he said, "Twice."

"No way, that's impossible." The red head said. "What about Tyki?"

"He came like…five or six times."

"How'd he pull that off?" Lavi asked with a smile.

"Well, first everything was normal but after I came he totally started avoiding my prostate. After like an hour I was begging him to let me cum but he told me it was my 'punishment.' I was so close to an orgasm, I just needed a little push but he wouldn't even let me touch myself. God I thought my balls were going to explode." Allen whined. "What about you?"

"Yuu finally kept his promise to fuck hard all night long. I'm not complaining but I wish he had used some lube or something. How do you and Tyki do it without lube or lotion?" Lavi asked. "I know for a fact you and Tyki don't ever use it. How is it your still able to walk?"

"Well, were vampires you know so we heal fast I guess? Plus, pain is like a turn on for us and since Kanda is half vampire, I think it's a turn on for him too." Allen stretched a bit. "Why are you here anyway?" Allen asked.

"Well, the Generals want to finalize everything today so we don't have to worry about it later. Everyone around here is getting antsy." Lavi added.

"What do you expect, not including the night of the battle, we have two left before…well before we have to face thousands of fledglings and the Earl." Allen felt his heart leap when he said this. "A-anyway I'm hungry. Lets get some breakfast and go meet up with the Generals."

_**

* * *

**_

"Alright, and General Cross will lead the thirds line." General Yeegar said to everyone gathered around the large table with hundreds of papers spread across it. "Were ready." He added.

"No, were missing something important." Allen said, looking around. "What about Nessa? What about Komui and Reever and everyone else at the lab. They can't fight. What if they get attacked?" Allen asked.

"We'll send them to another city through the arc until the war is over." Cross said, blowing out a puff of his cigarette.

"I'm don't think that's a good idea. What if me and Road…well what if…"

"Allen, relax." Lavi said, leaning against Kanda. "You guys are going to be fine, you just gotta relax and trust yourself." Everyone nodded in agreement to Lavi.

"Then…where do we send them? Its got to be somewhere the Earl would never look. Some where secluded." The room got silent as everyone pondered this.

"How about Mater?" Kanda asked.

"What?" Allen asked.

"Mater. It's an old town in a very secluded area. It has a lot of underground tunnels and an underground chamber that's pretty safe." Kanda explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about um…the ghost of Mater or something. She turned out to be a doll right?" Lavi asked. Kanda nodded.

"Everyone should be safe there." The Samurai added.

_**

* * *

**_

Allen moved his knight up and to the left, gently setting it down and waiting for Tyki to make his move. The older Noah smiled and moved his queen. "Why'd you do that?" Allen asked, using his bishop to take Tyki's queen.

"What do you mean?" Tyki asked, moving a pawn forward.

"Sacrificed your queen." Allen moved his rook straightforward and took out his lover's pawn.

"I didn't need the piece." Tyki said, moving his bishop. "Check." Allen looked at the board and huffed. Allen moved his King up one.

"It's the most important piece though." Allen said as Tyki moved one of his rooks to the row below Allen's King.

"The King is nothing without his Queen." Allen moved his bishop to take out another of Tyki's pawns. In return, Tyki moved his second rook.

"Checkmate."

"What?" Allen asked, carefully studying the board.

"Your right that the King is useless with out his Queen, but I didn't need the King to put you in checkmate. He'll suffer heart ache without her but war is all about sacrifices." Allen tilted his head and picked up his King.

"You know, everything that's going on right now is kind of like a chess game." Allen said. "I'm the King, giving orders and depending on everyone around me. Master Cross is the Knight, protecting me even if I don't ask for it. Kanda and Lavi are both bishops, standing beside be and ready to attack at any minute and Lenalee is the rook, doing whatever she can to help. And the Queen, well, that's you Tyki." Allen said with a smile.

"I'm a Queen hu?" The Noah asked, an evil smirk playing on his face.

_**

* * *

**_

"Ahhhh! Nhg." Allen moaned and panted, completely naked.

"Who's a Queen now?" Tyki asked, poking his tongue into Allen's hole .The boy was leaning forward on a table and Tyki was kneeling behind him as he thrusted his tongue in and out of Allen. "Be careful not to move around to much, The Bishops pointed and it was the first to go in, wouldn't want it to rip you up inside." Allen groaned and fisted the tablecloth, breathing deeply and trying not to move his hips.

"T- Take them out." Allen begged, his body quivering and member leaking.

"What was that?" Tyki asked, fisting Allen cock and making the boy arch his back.

"AH! I c- can feel them I- inside." Allen moaned.

"And?" Tyki asked.

"Their rub- rubbing against that sp- spot inside." Tyki stood and leaned over Allen, sliding one of his legs between the boy's legs and rubbing it against his erection. Allen moaned again as he felt Tyki push two fingers inside him.

"You want them out?" Tyki asked. Allen quickly nodded his head and let out a strangled moan escape when he felt Tyki grab and pull something out of him. The boy felt every bump leave him and when it was out, Tyki set it in front of Allen on the table. It was the white queen piece to the chess game, wet and dripping in the boy's juices. "Two more." The older Noah said with a smile, leaning in to bite Allen's neck. He pulled out another piece and set it next to the first. It was the Knight, just as wet as the Queen. Tyki pushed his fingers in deeper, making Allen moan his name. The boy felt Tyki take the last piece, the bishop, between his two fingers and pull it out. Tyki set it with the other two and Allen couldn't help but stare at it's pointed top. Now that it was out of him, he wouldn't of minded if the top had cut him.

"Oh god! Faster." Allen said as Tyki pumped his erection while rubbing Allen's balls with his knee. "Ah Tyki, I'm cumming." Tyki continued pumping until Allen came, coating the older Noah's palm and fingers in a creamy white substance. The silver haired boy dropped to his knees, pulling the tablecloth with him and making the chess pieces hit the floor.

"You came a lot." Tyki said, lifting Allen's hips and rubbing his still clothed member against the boy's hole.

"Tyki, I want it." Allen moaned, grinding back against his lover. Tyki moved Allen so he was on his hands and knees on the floor, away from the table.

"Spread your legs." Tyki said, standing. Allen did as he was told and smiled when he heard Tyki's close hit the floor. In order to not waist time, Tyki had just phased out of them, choosing not to touch them and letting them hit the floor. He kneeled behind Allen and leaned over him, sticking two cum covered fingers in the boy's mouth. Allen almost gagged but caught himself. "Clean these of for me." Allen blinked in confusion but flicked his tongue out anyway, tasting himself on Tyki's fingers. He closed his eyes and moaned as Tyki began pushing into him, slowly, and waiting for Allen to get used to his size. He started thrusting, making the boy gasp and moan while continuing to clean Tyki's hand of his essences.

Tyki removed his fingers from Allen's mouth to allow the boy to lick the remaining fingers and his palm. "Ah, fuck not so hard!" Allen moaned as Tyki harshly thrusted into him.

"Haven't heard that word from you in a while." Tyki said, more to himself then to Allen. In reply, Allen clenched his inner muscles around Tyki, making the older Noah moan and thrust harder.

Allen's back arched and he screamed in pleasure. "Nh…right there! Come on baby, just like that." Allen begged as Tyki changed his angle and hit the boy's prostate. "Come on Tyki! Come on Tyki! a- almost there." Allen repeated like a mantra as his A-spot was assaulted with the head of Tyki's dick. With one final thrust, Allen and Tyki came together, both moaning loudly. Tyki was the first to recover, sliding himself out of Allen. He looked at his hand that was covered in cum but was now clean, even Allen's saliva had dried. Tyki picked Allen up and set him on the couch, then retrieved his pants, pulling them on and grabbing his shirt for the boy. Allen slid it on but didn't button it up and Tyki slid onto the couch with him.

"Hold me." Allen told said, wrapping his arms around Tyki.

"Something wrong?" The older Noah asked. Allen thought about this for a while before answering.

"Don't get mad at me because I'm just asking out of curiosity, alright?" Tyki nodded. "Why don't you take down the Earl? I mean, your older than I am and your smarter so-" Tyki put his finger on Allen's lips.

"I am not the leader here. See, our choices were already made for us. The 14th would probably be doing the same thing you are doing if he had had the chance and now his legacy has passed to you." He paused and smiled slightly. "I'm not meant to be King in this game, boy. But you are." Allen sighed and snuggled into the man's chest.

"Did you have to use a chest analogy in this situation?" Allen asked, making both him and Tyki chuckle.

"I thought it would fit considering…"

"Considering I'm going to get a boner every time I play chess." Allen said, making them both laugh.

"I was actually surprised I could get those three to fit." Tyki admitted.

"Your surprised? God if I can fit you up there then who knows what else I can."

"Well, apparently Chess Pieces." Tyki said and they both started laughing again.

_**

* * *

**_

The next night Allen and Tyki just talked before falling asleep in each other's arms. They spent the whole day getting ready for the war with the Earl at midnight and every minute Allen could get, he was touching, holding, or kissing Tyki.

As Kanda had suggested, Allen sent everyone who couldn't fight to Mater. He was surprised when Nessarose ran to him, bawling her eyes out and hugging him for dear life. "I don't hate you Allen! Please don't die! Please!" She sobbed as Komui picked her up and began carrying her to the group of scientists going to Mater. Reever turned toward Allen and sighed, holding two bags filled with food. Some of the other scientists were doing the same, holding bags with pots, pans, and more food.

"The war isn't going to last that long." Reever said with a sigh.

"I know." Allen said. "This is in case me and Road can't open the door after the war, just in case we get really hurt." Reever nodded and the two watched Lenalee say goodbye to her bother.

"Allen!" Nessarose yelled again. "Come back to me, okay!" She yelled. Allen smiled and nodded.

"I will Nessa." He said before she was carried through the door.

The Earl showed up with the rest of the Noah's and his army of Fledglings and Allen was surprised that he kept his word and was waiting till midnight. Fear began to sink into Allen's body and he quickly turned to Tyki with tears in his eyes. Tyki hugged him and looked at the clock. A little under a minute until the clock strikes twelve.

"I love you." Allen said and repeated it over and over. Tyki pulled the boys chin up and kissed him, putting every ounce of passion he could into the kiss. They continued to kiss, Allen trying to keep his tears back and he knew that this could be their last moments together.

The continued to kiss…

Until the clock stroke Twelve.

* * *

**Cliff hanger .**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	32. A battle for two

**HELLO STAR SHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!** XD

**IM ALIVE! We finally got internet back so I'm posting up like three chapters tonight. I just spent like 3 hours spell checking so I'm going to try to post the rest of the chapters up tomorrow. I might not be able to cuz i have a friend coming over and then Monday is the anaversery of a family memebers death so if the chapters arnt up tomorrow then they will be up Tuesday. Same for The bonds that tie, if the chapters aren't up tomorrow then they will be up Tuesday.**

**Um, i just read the next chapter of DGM and um...did Road just die!**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

One minute Allen was in Tyki's arms and the next, he was being dragged across a battlefield. It took him a minute to realize that Lero's handle was caught on his coat but by then the Earl had already dragged him into the main building.

Allen was thrown to the floor, rolling before he put his feet down forcefully, sliding across the floor before coming to a stop. He quickly activated Crown Clown, taking a deep breath and glaring at the Earl.

"You can't beat me with that." The Earl said, as a large black sword with a white cross imbedded into it appeared in the vampires hand.

"You have no idea what I can do!" Allen yelled, rushing forward. He swung Crown Clown's blades down, attempting to hit the Earl but his attack was blocked with the large sword. The Earl pushed forward, flinging Allen back and attacking the boy head on. The Earl was fast and the only thing Allen could do was jump away and avoid the attacks coming at him.

Allen couldn't help but let his mind wonder to Tyki. What if he had gotten hurt? What if he needs help?

'_You don't have time to think about that right now.'_ The voice caught Allen off guard and he gasped as the Earl kicked him hard in the gut. _'You suck at this.' _The voice continued as Allen flew to the other side of the room. _'Maybe you should just give up, seeing as there's no way your going to be able to beat him like this.'_

"Shut up!" Allen yelled as Crown Clown clashed with the Earl's sword.

'_Your going to be killed at this rate.'_ Allen could feel the 14th smirk inside of him.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Where's Allen?" Road yelled to Tyki as Tease surrounded the Fledglings attacking her.

"The Earl dragged him to the main building. I'm trying to get to him but these damn things are making it difficult." Tyki said as his tease picked a body clean and moved to the next one.

"How long ago?" She asked.

"Maybe thirty minutes." Tyki said with a growl, realizing he was surrounded.

"Fire stamp!" A voice yelled before flames rose up around Tyki and Road, destroying all enemies surrounding them. "You guys looked like you could use some help!" Lavi yelled from their left.

"Thanks." Tyki said as he turned toward the main building.

* * *

Allen hit the floor with a loud thud, his right hand grabbing his side, which was only one of the many injuries he had just received. He had never felt this exhausted before and he couldn't even get up…whether that was from loss of blood or the fight, he couldn't tell. He thought about giving up, just staying where he was until the Earl, who was slowly walking toward him, finished him off.

'_Your throwing everything I worked for away.'_ The 14th said, pissed. _'Get up Walker. Do you think Mana would approve of this?'_

"Don't," _pant, pant_, "Talk about Mana." Allen managed to say as the Earl finally cowered over him. He stomped on Crown Clown, forcing Allen to deactivate it and growl in defeat.

"So weak. You going to cry to your daddy now?" The Earl asked mockingly.

"Stop!" Allen yelled, his hands bawling into fists. The Earl kicked him, making him gasp and roll over onto his back.

"Ready to die?" The Earl asked. Before Allen could answer, the Earl plunged his sword into Allen's chest, making blood spill from the boy's mouth. Allen couldn't even scream as he felt his body loose all function and head roll to the right. He was only partly aware of someone screaming his name, his vision blurring as his life left his body. The sword was harshly ripped out of Allen's body, bringing some of the boy's senses back as pain shot through every inch of his being.

'_Tyki.'_ Allen thought as he saw the older Noah rushing toward him. _'What's he doing? He should run.'_ The boy thought. The Earl jumped at Tyki, shredding the man's coat as he delivered a fatal blow, slicing down Tyki's chest and abdomen. The man's eyes widened, looking directly into Allen's as he fell to the floor, landing on his back. The Earl laughed and raised his blade, going to kill the older Noah and…

And Allen snapped.

The Earl was caught off guard as he was suddenly pushed backward, losing his footing and falling over. He stood and laughed, looking at the silver haired boy who was now standing in front of Tyki. His exorcist coat was gone, leaving him in a blank tank that hugged his body and…his left arm was missing. In his right hand was a huge sword, matching the Earl's, only it was white with a black cross.

"It's been to long, Earl." Allen said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Neah, you chose a nice time to show yourself." The Earl said, his smile seeming to grow. "Now we can really begin."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. Awakening

**Alright, i feel like killing someone ^_^**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Tyki looked up at Allen from his spot on the floor. The boy looked different and his wounds were slightly healed, not much, but enough to make them stop bleeding.

"A- Allen." Tyki gasped. The boy turned his head to look over his shoulder at Tyki.

'_Tyki! He needs help!' _Allen yelled from inside his body. He wasn't sure how but he had let Neah take over. Neah put his hand up to his head, pushing a finger to his forehead.

"Not Allen." He said, his smile never leaving his face. He turned back to the Earl as Allen kept on screaming in his head. "Relax, he's fine for now, besides, were in the middle of something. Reluctantly, Allen moved his thoughts away from Tyki and to the battle. Neah readied the huge blade and surged forward, clashing with the Earls sword and trying to land a kick.

The fight went on but neither seemed to be making any progress, no one was landing blows.

"Allen!" Neah and the Earl stopped and turned to see that they had an audience. While they were fighting, fledgling, Hunter, and Noahs had gathered. All fighting had seized to watch Allen and the Earl… or rather, Neah and the Earl. Lenalee stepped forward, having called Allen's name and she was covered in cuts. "You can do it Allen! Were all here for you, everyone! So please!" Neah smiled.

"You hear that?" He asked Allen.

_'Lenalee…'_

"This was never my fight to begin with ya' know." Neah said, making Allen suddenly realize something.

'_Neah, let me take control, I'm ready to fight the Earl.'_ The boy said.

"And you weren't before?" Neah asked. Allen hesitated.

'_No.'_ he answered. _'I was afraid… but I'm ready now.'_ Neah smiled and Allen suddenly gasped, feeling the pain off all the wounds on his body as Neah gave him control. Allen gripped his sword tightly in his hand and looked at Lenalee.

"Thanks." He said, turning his head back to the Earl.

"Hey Road, do me a favor?"

"What?' Road asked.

"Take care of Tyki for me." Allen told her.

"You had to ask?" came her response.

Allen smiled and the fight began again, this time each landing blows to the other. Every time Allen managed to strike the Earl, it seemed the Earl could strike right back. Allen lost track of the time he had been fighting but by the way his body felt, he guessed hours.

Allen and the Earl clashed sword and both retreated at the same time, sliding back and taking deep breathes.

"I think it's time that we end this." The Earl said, wiping blood off his face. "One last blow, everything we have left in us." Allen gripped the handle of his sword harder and nodded. He closed his eyes, concentrating hard as the crowd around him disappeared until it was only he and the Earl.

The two jumped at the same time, Allen's right arm behind him as he flung it forward, gaining all the momentum he could. The Earl had his sword raised over his head, bringing his down and also trying to get every ounce of momentum he could. As if they had been waiting for it, all the fledglings in the room suddenly self destructed, making the building fill with smoke and causing parts of it to cave in. A loud _clang_ sounded through the air, followed by two thuds but no one could see what was happening. No one could see who had won.

* * *

Allen coughed up blood, rolling onto his side and feeling every wound on his body re open. He held his wound on his chest, coughing up a fair amount of blood every few seconds. The smoke began to settle and the boy felt tears sliding form his eyes.

The boy immediately panicked, not knowing if any of his family had just been killed in the blast. The smoke finally began to settle, showing rubble and body parts all around him. Allen shakily stood, the sword reverting back to his left hand as he began climbing one of the mountains of rubble. Half way up, he found the Earl's sword, broken into two parts and covered in blood. He continued his way up the rubble mountain, not seeing any of the other Noah's or Hunter's and he tried to choke back a sob. When he reached the top he found the Earl, a long wound running down his should to his lower thigh and it was deep.

"Hello Allen." The Earl said, his teeth covered in blood.

"Hello Lord Millennium." Allen said back, falling onto his knees beside the large vampire. "Is it…over?" He asked.

"Not yet." The Earl said, coughing up blood. "You need to drink the remainder of my blood Allen, then you will become the new Earl."

"Is this a trick?" The boy asked. The Earl shook his head.

"I know when I've been beaten." The Earl responded.

"If I do then will i…ya' know, look like you?" The Earl let out a small laugh and Allen let himself smile.

"No, you'll stay just the way you are." Allen nodded and leaned into the Earl's neck. He hesitated.

"Will it…hurt?" He asked.

"It might burn, my blood is strong and old but the feeling will pass."

"I was talking about you." Allen admitted.

"It seems pointless to ask that now, don't you think?" Allen gulped and leaned forward, moving his lips back and exposing his fangs. He gently pierced the Earl's neck, taking a mouth full of blood and almost screaming as it entered his body. It was like acid, pouring down his throat and entering his stomach and then quickly spreading through his veins. But no matter how much it hurt, Allen couldn't pull away, he couldn't stop drinking, his body wouldn't let him.

Grief sudden hit Allen life a train and he pulled back, screaming in pain both emotionally and physically. He fell and began rolling down the ruble until he hit the floor. The Earl was dead. He screamed again and again but everything around him was still and he started to wonder if everyone had died in the blast. Another scream ripped it's way out of Allen's throat before he gave way to the darkness.

* * *

**The Earl my be evil but he and Allen were still family.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. After the storm

**I like this chapter**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

"It's been two weeks and he still hasn't woken up!" Lavi yelled, stirring Allen from his sleep. They were in a hospital bed, covered in bandages and dressed in baggy pajamas.

"Well, what do you expect after everything that's happened." Lenalee responded.

"I know what'll wake him up!" Komui yelled, followed by the sound of a chainsaw. Allen slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Komui who was holding the chainsaw above his head with an evil gleam in his eyes and a huge smirk across his lips. Lenalee had her arms wrapped around his torso, trying to hold him back and she gasped as she looked into two gray orbs.

"He's awake...I think there's something wrong with him." Lenalee said.

"Why do you think that?" Komui asked.

"Well, you're standing over him with a chainsaw and he isn't even reacting." Komui lowered his arms and turned the chainsaw off. And everyone gathered around Allen. Komui grabbed his medical gear and pushed past everyone to get to Allen.

"Allen can you hear me?" He asked, moving the boy's bangs away from his eyes and using a flashlight to check Allen's pupils. The boy blinked, moving his eyes to look around the room.

"wh- where m' I? Allen whispered.

"Were at the Black Order in, in London." Komui answered. "Do you remember anything?" Allen's eyes traveled around the room again.

"Neah…and…I killed the Earl." Allen coughed, feeling his body scream as his muscles flexed.

"What else?" Komui asked. "Do you remember the Arc?"

"What happenen'?" Allen asked.

"The Arc is gone Allen. After the battle, it fell apart." Lenalee said, sitting by the boy's bedside. "We managed to get everyone out before it completely collapsed."

"Did everyone survive the battle?" Allen asked, trying to focus. Everyone's face got grave and Lavi spoke up.

"Some of the Hunter's died in battle and then when the Fledglings self destructed we lost-" The memory of Tyki hit Allen hard and, despite the unbearable pain, the boy shot up, pulling the needles from his arms.

"Tyki! What happened to him! I need to-" Everyone was grabbing him as the boy tried to jump out of the bed, frantically struggling and opening his wounds.

"ALLEN! TYKI'S FINE! RELAX!" Lenalee yelled, as they tried to pull the boy back down. Kanda moved around Allen's bed, using both hands to push the boy down and hold him there.

"He's okay?" Allen asked.

"Well…he's hurt…and he hasn't been able to heal that much since we got back but he's alive." Lavi said, sighing as Allen finally sat still. Komui began re dressing Allen's wounds, taking the pajama shirt off the boy.

"Sorry…I-" Allen was cut off by Lavi.

"It's cool. I was the same way about Yuu when I woke up." Lavi blushed lightly, looking up at the samurai.

"I want to see him." Allen said, looking down at the blanket.

"You need to stay in bed while your wounds heal." Komui told him as he finished applying the bandages. He passed the pajama shirt to Allen.

"I don't need it." The boy said, setting the shirt down. "What I need is to see Tyki." Komui sighed and Allen turned to Kanda.

"Can you take me to him? Please?" Allen asked. Kanda sighed.

"Baka Moyashi, you should listen to Komui and stay in bed."

"Please?" Allen asked again, a bit more desperate this time.

* * *

"Ouch." Allen breathed, lowering his head to rest on Kanda's shoulder as the Japanese man carried him down the hall. Allen was on Kanda's back and every time the man took a step Allen's body was scream in protest.

"That's it, im bringing you back to your room." Kanda said, going to turn around.

"No! Please, I'm okay so keep going." Kanda sighed but continued walking. Lavi was following and he opened a door for the two when one came into there rout. Finally, they reached Tyki's room.

Allen looked up to see the man asleep, lying on the hospital bed in only pajama bottoms, his blanket around his waist and head lying comfortably in the soft pillows.

"Can you set me next to him?" Allen asked. "Don't wake him up thought." Kanda growled lightly but moved over to the bed, getting Lavi to help him lay Allen down next to Tyki. The boy cuddled up to the older Noah's body, making sure not to wake him. "You two can go now."

Lavi walked toward the door but Kanda stood where he was, dumbfounded. What was that he heard in Allen's voice? Apparently Lavi hadn't caught it but it sounded like…Allen's voice was…he said that with authority. It had never been in the Moyashi's voice so why now?

"Kanda?" Lavi asked from the door. Kanda snapped out of his thoughts and joined Lavi, closing the door behind him and leaving the two Noah's alone.

Tyki slowly opened his eyes; hi body feeling warmer than it had before he had fallen asleep. He sighed and turned his head, meeting the crown of Allen's head. The boy was on his side, pushed against Tyki's body.

"Allen." Tyki said lowly, making the boy sigh and gently slide his eyes open. They looked at each other before Tyki leaned in to tenderly kiss the silver haired boy. They staid like that for a few seconds before Tyki pulled back, touching his forehead to Allen's. "Missed you." The older Noah breathed.

"I was afraid you had died." Allen whispered, wincing as Tyki placed a hand on the boy's hip.

"I could say the same for you, Lord Millennium." Tyki said with a smile.

"Uhg don't call me that." Allen said with a grunt before laughing lightly. "It's sounds weird." Tyki laughed to and tried to slide closer to Allen, feeling the wound on his chest throb. He settled himself and kissed Allen again before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Aw so cuttttttte!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. Pink Lacy See through Panties

**Please down throw food at me . My dad found a virus on my computer so he took it for a view days and now i have an ear infection. Its sucks. **

**Oh i thought this was funny. I was walking with my friends in school and we were talking about sex and i said "moaning and groaning and biting and sucking." Cuz i was describing it then one of my friends goes "And swallowing." and as we said this we passed by a jock and he gave us the most confused look ever XD it was hilarious!  
**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

Tyki sighed, blowing out a puff of smoke form his cigarette and running a hand through his hair. A group of Hunter's (and Allen) had left a few days ago to go get everyone at Mater. He was waiting eagerly for their return and for a very good reason.

"There back!" Road yelled happily, bouncing up and down a few times. The doors to the Order opened and Hunter's began filing in. Tyki noticed Kanda walk in, holding Nessarose who was asleep in the samurai's arms. Allen was one of the last ones to walk through the door, Road tackling him as soon as he was in site.

"Come on Road, we all missed him." Tyki said, pulling the girl off of the silver haired boy. He held his hand out to Allen who smiled and took it.

"Hey stud." He said as Tyki helped him up. Tyki didn't respond, instead, he took the boy into his arms and began roughly kissing him. There were a few whistles from behind them and a few sounds of approval before Tyki released Allen who was blushing and breathless.

"Do you have any idea what day it is?" The older Noah asked. Allen was in a daze as he answered.

"N- November." He said his eyes glazed.

"November what?" Tyki asked, biting Allen's neck.

"I…its uh…November the- mmmmmm" Allen moaned. "First." He finished. "Oh yeah…Happy birthday." The boy said. Allen gasped as Tyki's hands traveled down the boy's body. Allen suddenly pushed his body away form Tyki's. "Damn it Tyki, I can't think when you do that!" The boy explained, turning to glare at the crowd that had assembled. Everyone quickly shuffled away, not wanting to get yelled at.

"And if you could just wait until we get to the room then I could give you your birthday present!" Tyki threw Allen over his shoulder and began walking down the hallway. "Hey! Come on Tyki put me down! I can walk! Were not going to get there any faster like this, would you-"

"It's my birthday I can do whatever the hell I want." Tyki explained, opening the door.

"That makes you sound selfish ya know that?" Allen asked. Tyki dropped Allen on the bed, closing and locking the door and crawling over the boy.

"Maybe I am selfish, but can you blame me?" Tyki asked as he began an assault on Allen's neck.

"Ah, wait T- Tyki I got you something!" Allen said, trying to push Tyki off.

"It can wait." Tyki said, grabbing Allen's arms.

"No it canttttttttt!" Allen said, struggling in Tyki's grip. Tyki growled but sat up and backed off the boy. Allen got off the bed and sighed. "It wont take but fifteen minutes, if that." Allen said, walking over to the door. He left before Tyki could object, rushing down the hall to meet up with Road and Lenalee.

* * *

"Hold still or I'm never going to get it." Road said, trying to tie a bow in Allen's hair.

"If you don't hurry up then Tyki's going to come looking for me." Allen complained. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. He was wearing the female Hunter uniform, complete with a gurdle and…oh yes, the thing all men should fear, panties, frilly and pink, lacy, _see-through_ panties. The red leather mini skirt hid them from Lenalee and Road's view but the matting straps attached to the thigh high see-through stalkings explained everything. He had on a strapless button up shirt; shaped like a corset but with no emphasis on the breast and a red and black leather jacket while Road was trying to put a fancy red bow in his head. Lenalee came over and took control and had the bow done in seconds.

"Got it! Now go lover boy!" Lenalee said with a smile. Allen didn't bother pulling on the knee high boots and he practically ran down the hall to his room.

* * *

Tyki lit another candle, having gotten bored while waiting for Allen. He had taken his shirt off, folded it, but rose petals on the bed, and lit about fifty candles before he finally heard a knock on the door. He opened it and blinked, thinking his eyes were betraying him.

"M- may I come in?" Allen asked, a dark blush covering his face. Tyki smiled evilly and grabbed Allen's hand, pulling him into the room and pinning him on the bed, letting the door fall closed behind him. He grabbed Allen by the ass and pulled the boy onto his lap, making the boy a head taller than him.

"Who helped you think this up?" Tyki asked, cupping the side of Allen's face with one hand and running the other up his thigh.

"I thought it up myself." Allen said, shivering as Tyki hiked the skirt farther up the boy's leg.

"I like the bow…but Allen," Tyki said, sliding the jacket off the boy.

"Hm?" Allen asked, gripping Tyki's shoulders when the jacket was removed. The boy suddenly found himself on his back with his arms pinned underneath him.

"You have been a very bad boy. And bad boy's need to be punished." There was a metal clink and something fluffy tightened around Allen's wrist. It took the boy a minute to realize they were handcuffs.

"T- Tyki what are you-"

"Ya know, dressed like this, you really do look like a girl." Tyki said, undoing the buckle connecting Allen's lacy panties to the stalkings on his left side. The older Noah situated himself in between Allen's legs, sliding the stalking slowly over the boy's silk skin before taking it off his foot. "Your skins soft, you're thin, and you have virtually no hair on your body, not even on your legs." To prove his point, Tyki slid his hand slowly up the younger Noah's leg and up to his stomach.

"Tyki, you're embarrassing me." Allen said, turning his head away from Tyki's stair. Tyki leaned down and playfully nipped Allen's ear.

"You like it." The Noah replied, unbuckling the strap on Allen's right leg. Tyki gripped Allen's inner thigh and pulled the boy's leg up. He leaned back so he was eyes level with the boy's leg and flicked his golden eyes to Allen who was watching him eagerly. Tyki gently took the top of the stalking in between his canines, making Allen squirm as the side of Tyki's lips caressed the boy's thigh. Tyki smirked and kept eye contact as he slowly slid the stalking down the boy's leg with his teeth.

When it was off, Tyki let it drop to the bed and he slowly slid his hand along the inside of Allen's leg. The older Noah leaned over Allen, one hand ebbing it's way up the boy skirt to gently touch the silk panties while the other began unbuttoning his corset-like shirt. Allen moaned as Tyki cupped him through the panties but he was caught off guard as the Noah suddenly sat up.

"What?" Allen asked, shifting so that he wasn't cutting the circulation off in his arms. "NYA!" Allen squealed as Tyki rubbed him harder.

"What are you…" Tyki lifted the leather Hunter's skirt, "wearing." He finished as an evil smirk played on his lip when the see-through panties came into his view. Allen squirmed and blushed furiously, wishing he could push the skirt down. "How very naughty." Tyki said, going down on Allen and flicking his tongue out, wetting the fabric over Allen's member. The boy groaned in response, his cock beginning to grow in size. The older Noah began pulling at the leather lacing on the sides of the skirt, the only thing keeping it together. Allen shivered as he felt Tyki remove the article from his waist and off his body, almost fully exposing the boy.

"Tyki, don't stare." In response, the older Noah moved closer to Allen, making the hard on in his pant's rubbing against Allen's entrance through the panties. Allen bucked his body, moaning at the friction Tyki had caused. Allen felt Tyki guide his legs over the man's waist before he bent over Allen to crash their lips together. A tongue forcefully pushed into Allen's mouth but the boy didn't mind, parting his lips and teeth more for his lover. Tyki growled in approval, his hands quickly undid the last few buttons on Allen's shirt before pulling it off and discarding it while he devoured Allen's mouth, quite literally. Allen groaned into Tyki's mouth when he felt the sharp canines bite into his tongue, making the sweet flavor of his blood fill both of their mouths.

A stream of saliva, red with blood, trickled from the side of Allen's mouth, down to his chin. Tyki broke the kiss and followed it with his tongue, not wanting to waist any of the blissful nectar. Allen was breathing hard form the kiss but it didn't stop him from moaning as Tyki grazed his teeth along the boy's neck, only to kiss it gently and continue moving downward.

"Although there not big," Tyki began, gently gripping the skin around Allen's nipple, "they are the perfect color…and they are very," Tyki nibbled on the pert nipple and Allen moaned, "sensitive." Tyki smiled, laving the boy's nipple in his saliva as he licked and sucked it, making the boy underneath him pant and squirm.

Tyki's hand roughly grabbed Allen's hair, loosening the bow and causing it to slide off the silver haired boy's head but neither of the two seemed to notice. Allen whimpered as he felt Tyki's fangs puncture the skin he had gripped around the boy's nipple. The pain quickly turned to pleasure as Tyki began sucking again, making Allen's own fangs grown in size and making his hard on peek out from the top of the panties, which was the only article of clothing he had on.

Allen sighed when Tyki retracted his fangs and stuck his tongue out, licking the bite marks to stop the blood from gushing before moving down. He skipped most of Allen's body until he reached the panties, which made Allen blush and attempt to close his legs. Tyki grabbed both of them and spread them farther, leaning down to come eye to eye with the lacy see through panties.

A breath of warm air hit Allen and made him moan loudly, his body shivering with the knew feeling.

"I haven't touched you yet." Tyki said with a chuckle, making Allen shiver again as the man's warm breath ghosted over his erection through the panties.

"It feels so good though, just your breath and AH!" He moaned again as this time Tyki blew a jet of cold air onto the boy's erection. "It's a whole o- other feeling. I don't know why but it f- feels good." Tyki smirked and Allen yelped as he suddenly felt Tyki's mouth _everywhere _that the panties were touching. It was turning the boy into a gooey mess and that's just how Tyki wanted him.

Allen was panting loudly, moaning, groaning, and yelling as Tyki soaked the panties in his saliva, the feeling of his tongue mixed with the rough texture of the see through nylon panties driving the boy insane. Tyki nipped, bit, sucked, licked and kissed anything he could get his mouth on before he pulled back, deciding it was time to get past the foreplay.

The Noah got off the bed and removed his pants and boxers, teasingly crawling back on the bed and in between Allen's silk legs. Unexpectedly, Tyki's hard cock rubbed against Allen's and he moaned loudly, feeling his cock jolt.

"Tyki?" Allen asked breathlessly, wondering what had set his lover off like that. Tyki looked up at Allen's tired and curious expression, blush and sweat covering his body.

"Damn." The Noah said with a smile. "That really is intense. We need to buy you more of these." Tyki said, slowly rubbing himself against the panties.

"Oh god Tyki!" Allen moaned, precum leaking from his slit and onto his stomach, as the man began grinding against his entrance, his thick cock not able to pass through panties. Then again, if Tyki really wanted to, he could just faze through and fuck the boy right now…but that would ruin the fun. "I- I'M CU-" Tyki pulled back a bit and smirked.

"Who told you that you could cum?" Tyki asked.

"P- Please le- let me c- cum."

"Good boy." Tyki said, uncovering Allen's quivering entrance by moving the fabric of the panties aside. Allen yelled out in pain and pleasure as he felt Tyki pushing into him, only stopping when he was burred to the hilt. The fabric rubbed against Tyki's cock as he pulled out and pushed back in, making him moan loudly. Every time he moved, he tugged at the panties and caused Allen to moan as well.

"Who do you belong too?" Tyki asked as he began thrusting, both hands gripping Allen's hips.

"Ah! Y- You!" Allen yelled, arching his back.

"Who?" Tyki asked, speeding up his thrusts.

"Fu- ck I b- belong to T- TykIIIIII!" The boy yelled as Tyki changed his angle and hit Allen's prostate.

"That's a good slut. You know who your master is." Tyki said, leaning over the boy.

"Oh G-god! Imyourslut! Imyourslut!" Allen said quickly, trying to move his hips against his lover.

"A slut that needs to be punished." Tyki groaned, coming close to his orgasm.

"Yes! T- Teach this slut a l- lesson! Fuck me t- till I ca- cant walk!" Allen screamed. Tyki smirked; he loved it when Allen used that word. "So f- fucking close." The boy moaned.

"Just a little longer Allen." Tyki said between pants. A few harsh thrusts later, Allen and Tyki came together, both moaning loudly. They took a minute to each catch their breath before the panties were discarded and the second round began.

* * *

**Yay lemon!**

**If you dont know what a gurdle looks like then you might want to look up a pic BUT! make sure you don't get anything nude gurdles and sex usually go together. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. Imprinting

**LAST CHAPTER! (Not including the extras i will post up)**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

It was something small that had set the boy off, really, Tyki didn't see why it mattered. It was December and Allen had been working on setting up the news laws for the vampire world. He and Tyki didn't get to spend much time together, the boy always being locked away in a library with a small, panda like man named Bookman, whom Cross had brought to HQ in order to help Allen with the laws.

Oh yeah, that bugged Tyki, being in HQ, surrounded by Hunters and not being able to see Allen…but he put up with it because he loved the boy. Tyki went over the laws in his head, trying to pass time.

'_One- All Fledglings are to be killed on site. _

_Two- No vampire is allowed to kill a human, just as no human may kill a vampire unless in self defense._

_Three- All vampire must use the blood tablets, which are freely given to any Vampire who approaches a Hunter. _

_Four- No vampire will feed off a human unless they have imprinted with said human.'_

Oh yes, imprinting. Bookman found that book for Allen and the boy found great joy in getting Kanda and Lavi to demonstrate for him to everyone else. It was actually one of the things Allen and Tyki had been arguing about.

Allen was taking a break when he brought up imprinting with Tyki, to which the Noah replied, "Why? Were both vampire so its pointless isn't it?" Tyki could see that it had upset the boy but Allen changed the subject before the older Noah could say anymore.

"So, Nessarose asked me the other day…she wanted to know when me and you were going to have children."

And the older Noah, without thinking about his answer said, "Isn't that obvious? Were not. Were both men and adoptions not going to happen and even if we did, I don't want-" Allen stopped him before he could finish his sentence.

"Your such an ass hole!" The boy yelled, tears rimming his eyes as he turned and ran from the older Noah.

And not even an hour later, Kanda Yuu came looking for Tyki.

"What did you say to the idiot?" He asked, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall as Tyki smoked his cigarette.

"Nothing."

"If it were nothing then the Moyashi wouldn't of been crying." Tyki tensed.

"Well he was talking about imprinting."

"And you said no." Kanda stated. "Do you even know what imprinting is like?"

"Its just an ownership thing. Like he belongs to you and you belong to him, nothing more." Tyki said, annoyed.

"Actually it's more intense than that. I thought it was going to blow when the Moyashi first brought up the idea but after it happened…"

"What's it like?" Tyki asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Tch…well It's like you become a permanent part of each other…no, damn that's not it." Kanda sighed. "I always feel him and if I concentrate I know exactly where he is. I can kind of feel what he feels, when he's in pain for mad and it feels like he is the only one that matters. I thought I loved him before but that was nothing compared to this." Kanda looked over at Tyki, who was giving the samurai a weird look. "What the hell is that look for?" He asked.

"You don't seem like yourself. Did you hit your head or something?" he asked.

"Hell no!" Kanda yelled. "Is that all the Moyashi's upset about?"

"Well, he brought up something like…adopting a kid. I told him it wasn't going to happen."

"That's not your decision to make alone." Kanda said. It caught Tyki off guard and he threw his cigarette on the ground, stepping on it to put it out.

"You wana run that by me again?" The Noah asked. Kanda put up two fingers.

"Two reasons. One, something like that should be talked about and decided by _both_ of you, not just one, that's what's makes you a couple. And two, you and Allen haven't imprinted so he doesn't belong to you, in other words, if he wants a kid he can adopt one without your consent. He knows that but he ran it by you because he wants you to agree with him on it. He wanted you to be there and experience it with him."

"Okay, there is seriously something wrong with you." Tyki said.

"Its just the baka Usagi's influence on me. Anyway, you should apologize to the Moyashi and talk about things, after all, Christmas is coming up." With that, Kanda turned and walked down the hallway.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Allen." Everyone said as the boy waved to them all and headed out the door. It was a Christmas party that the order was holding and everyone had been there. One by one the people had left and went to bed, all the while Tyki watched the boy from where he was, leaning against the wall. He followed the boy out, finding the silver haired boy outside, leaning against a pillar and looking up at the sky. Clouds covered the full moon but the sky was still partially bright, the moonlight shinning through and despite how cold it was, it hadn't snowed at all.

"Happy Birthday." Tyki said, leaning on a column opposite Allen. Allen looked over at him, his breath coming out in a white mist before he turned his head back to look at the sky.

"You're the first one to say that all day." Allen said. "The other Noah's left last week to go to the Noah house…and I didn't tell anyone but Cross so…" He let his sentence trail on.

"I'm sorry." Tyki said. Allen rested his head on the column and sighed.

"I just wanted us to be closer ya' know? I just wanted to be able to feel you wherever I go, to know I'm not alone."

"Allen-"

"And I've always dreamed about having a kid ya' know? Someone that's part of me and you, someone we can raise and teach and…build a family with." The last part was only a whisper.

"I really had to think about what to get you this year." Tyki said. "But after one weird ass talk with the Samurai, I knew exactly what to get you, for both your birthday and Christmas. And before you object," Tyki said, walking forward and grabbing Allen's hand. "I'm doing this because we both want too." Allen gave him a questioning look before Tyki dragged him through the halls and into their bedroom, gently closing the door behind them and sliding his jacket off.

"Tyki…what are you-"

"I didn't get to read the book, so you're going to have to tell me how to do it." Allen finally understood and he opened his mouth to protest. ""Shhh." Tyki said, setting his finger on Allen's bottom lip. "I told you, we both want this." The older Noah fished around in his pocket and pulled out a vile with a misty liquid substance inside. "Drink this before we start, it's your Christmas present."

"I'm not going to grow cat ears and a tail again am I?" Allen asked, taking the vile and shooting the liquid inside.

"No, but now that that's done lets move to your Birthday present. As I said, you need to tell me what to do." Allen nodded.

"We need to get undressed." He said, going to take off his jacket. Tyki stepped forward and slipped the jacket off the boy, then began working in the vest and button up shirt.

"Allow me." Tyki said with a smile. It didn't take long for him to completely undress Allen, then himself and the two moved up onto the bed. "Now what?" Tyki asked.

"Well, this is the painful part. You have to carve your name over my heart with something bathed in your blood, and I have to do the same over your heart with something bathed in my blood."

"Anything I have to use specifically?" Tyki asked, moving closer to Allen and pulling the boy onto his lap.

"Yes, it has to be something very special or something that is a big part of you…you're Tease should work." Allen was suddenly grabbed by the arms and moved a bit back so Tyki could look him in the eye.

"Do you know how much that would hurt? The Tease poison alone stings but in order to carve my name it would have to bite you so many times." Allen smiled lightly.

"It's okay Tyki, I can handle it…because I want to be closer to you." Allen touched his forehead to Tyki's and the man sighed. A Tease flew over Tyki's shoulder and Allen cupped his hands, letting the golem gently land on his palms. Tyki raised his wrist to his mouth but before he could bite into it Allen grabbed it. "We can't use our fangs." The boy said, the Tease crawling up his other arm. Tyki nodded and waited for Allen to release his wrist before he cut into his hand with his nails and let the blood drip over the tease. Allen let Tyki's blood pool in his hands where the Tease had come back to rest. It was bathed in blood before Allen let the small pool that had formed slip through his fingers and run down his body.

Allen shivered as the tease crawled over his chest, leaving tiny circles of blood where it's legs touched. He held his breathe when it stopped and a muffled yelp escaped his lips when the Tease bit into his skin. It didn't stop, continuously eating away Allen's skin and each time the boy let out a cry of pain. Tyki moved so Allen was lying down, one hand coming up to grip the pillows while the other was locked around Tyki's wrist.

Tyki tried to coax Allen, running his fingers through the boy's hair and leaving small butterfly kisses all over Allen's face. The cries eventually turned into sobs but not once did Allen say stop. With one final cry, the Tease finished it's worked and it fluttered away. Allen took deep shaky breathes before clinging onto Tyki and sitting up.

"You okay?" Tyki asked.

"Y- yeah." Allen replied. "Now it's your turn." He added. In a flash, Allen's left hand transformed into Crown Clown, it's razor sharp blades gleaming despite the lack of light. Allen brought his right hand up and gripped one of the blades tight, gasping as it cut into his flesh. He ran his hand down the blade until it was completely covered and dripping in blood. Allen gently set the blade over Tyki's heart and gave the man an apologetic look before he began carving his name.

Tyki clenched his teeth in pain but bore with it, rubbing circles with his fingers on Allen's lower back. It didn't take Allen as long as the Tease to carve his name into Tyki's chest, Crown Clown disappearing in a flash of light.

"Now what?" I asked. The boy grabbed the hand Tyki had used to bath the tease. It was still bleeding and he placed it over his heart, Tyki's fingers gently caressing Allen's skin. Allen placed his own bleeding hand over Tyki's heart and took a shaky breath.

"Now you have to penetrate me." Allen said. Tyki's other hand traveled down to the boy's entrance. "No, Tyki." Allen said. "You have to penetrate me without preparation. I need to feel everything." Tyki's hand moved back to rest on Allen's waist and he nodded. "Make sure you don't move you're hand, okay?" Tyki nodded again and waited for Allen to line himself up, both of them already being hard from being naked in front of each other. Allen began lowering himself down and yelped in pain, having not had sex with Tyki for about a week due to work, and their argument. Tyki placed his free hand on the boy's hip, trying to help guide the boy but Allen removed it, lowering himself further down. A few tears escaped, running down Allen's cheeks and dropping onto Tyki's lap but even still, Allen didn't stop until Tyki was completely sheathed inside him.

The minute Allen had fully seated himself, Tyki felt it, a soft click, something falling into place perfectly. It felt so right, so beautiful, so…completely Allen. Allen nuzzled his face against Tyki's, their lips passing a few times before Tyki's tilted his head and kissed Allen. It was soft and Tyki felt butterflies rise in his stomach and he smiled, knowing this wasn't his feeling, it was Allen's. He could feel Allen's happiness and lust rising inside the boy and pulled back laughing lightly as Allen tried to follow his lips.

"Can I move my hand now?" The older Noah asked. Allen opened his eyes half way to look at Tyki.

"Y- Yeah you can." He said, sliding his hand down Tyki's chest to feel the man's abs. Tyki moved his hand but froze, looking at the spot over Allen's heart that had his name carved into it. It looked like a tattoo, Tyki's name in a shiny gray letters. Tyki looked at his own chest and found that the same had happened with Allen's name, the shiny gray cursive letter's standing out against his tanned skin. Allen leaned forward and gently kissed it, making Tyki shiver at the contact. It was so sensitive.

Tyki gently gripped Allen's lower back, moving to lay the boy on the bed while keeping himself inside of Allen's entrance. When Allen was pressed against the bed, Tyki began kissing him, slowly sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth and exploring every part he could reach. Allen moved his hand up, running his fingers over the letters on Tyki's chest again and making the man gently thrust his hips.

Tyki regretted it as soon as he did it, literally feeling a bit of Allen's pain. Allen gasped and Tyki froze instantly.

"Sorry, I can pull out if-"

"No! D- don't pull out. M- move okay?" The silver haired boy asked. Tyki smiled lightly and nodded, bracing him self with a hand on each side of Allen's head and pulling out slightly. Allen groaned immediately as Tyki pushed back in slowly, waiting a few minutes before pulling out again. He didn't speed up, not until the pain ebbed into pleasure and Allen begged him to move faster.

Tyki smiled and obeyed Allen's request, beginning to gain speed. He leaned down and licked the words over Allen's heart, making the boy arch his body and moan loudly. Allen hit the bed sheets quivering, spreading his legs wider and trying to get Tyki deeper inside him.

"Gonna cum." Allen said breathlessly, running his fingers over Tyki's heart again. The man thrusted harder, feeling himself closer to his orgasm despite the two having only been going at it about five minutes. Tyki captured the boy's lips in a passionate kiss before they both fell over the edge at the same time. Tyki laid on top of Allen, catching his breath and pulling out of the boy with a grunt.

"I love you." Tyki said, cupping the boy's face and giving him a soft kiss.

"I love you too." Allen replied with a smile, hugging his lover. "Tyki, what was in that vile you gave me earlier?" Allen asked.

"Oh." Tyki said, sitting up and pulling Allen's legs apart. He quickly jerked himself until he was hard and began pushing. Allen yelped and it was quickly turned into a moan and Tyki began moving. "I have to cum inside you all night long." Tyki said, a look of determination spreading across his face.

"W- why?" Allen asked, fisting the sheets underneath him.

"Cause Komui told me too." The older Noah answered.

* * *

Three weeks later, Allen and Tyki decided to head back to London, having set up the laws with Bookman and feeling it was time to go home. Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Komui and everyone else that had joined them in the battle at the arc decided to come along and re build the HQ that had burned down.

The story was almost ready to close, but Allen and Tyki still had one more thing to do.

* * *

A little was happily skipping through the London streets, humming to herself. She spotted to odd men and began to sing out loud.

"Lord Millennium is in search of you, looking for the heart now have you heard the news? Mayb-" The girl was roughly grabbed by the collar of her shirt by one of the men, who had blond hair.

"She's human." He said as the other man walked up behind him.

"Where did you hear that song?" The second man asked, his hair black with a Hitler style mustache on his upper lip.

"S- some kid in the alley was singing it!" The girl said.

"What did he look like?" The first man asked.

"He uh- had silver hair and a weird star shaped scar above his eye." They cast the girl off to the side and began running in the direction she had came.

"Very good Nessa." Road said, walking over and taking the girls hand.

"Thanks Road!" The girl explained happily. "Can I get ice cream now?"

* * *

Link coughed up blood onto the pavement he was laying on, holding his side as Allen squatted in front of him.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to hit you so hard…but," Allen looked at his shirt which had a rip in it just to the side of his stomach. "You caught me off guard and I have something I need to protect in there." Allen said, hugging his stomach. Rouvelier was wrapped up in Crown Clowns belts, struggling to get free. "Let's bring these two back to the mansion." Allen said, smiling up at Tyki who was standing just behind him.

Link's screams filled the air as Tease began to devour his body; slowly eating away and making him feel the most excruciating pain. It was these yell that woke Rouvelier up, who had passed out and was now tied to a chair in the middle of the room. The tease scattered as Tyki and Allen walked in, both smiling broadly.

"Goooooood morning gentleman! It is approximately six in the morning which means the sun should be coming up soon!" Allen said happily. Allen slipped out a silver knife and swiftly cut Link's cheek, making the man scream in agony.

"We injected Fledglings blood into your systems a few hours ago. How does it feel to become the things you have Hunter with a passion?" Tyki asked.

"Unfortunately I don't get time to play properly, but I do get to give you a parting gift!" Allen said happily, moving the curtains aside in a swift motion. "It's a known fact that Fledglings can't go out in sunlight. So, what do you think would happen is we left the curtains open while the sun came up?" Allen walked over to link and cut into the man's skin, dragging up around his chest and smiling as he screamed in agony. Rouvelier growled when Allen dug the knife into the man's leg and began moving it up to his crotch. In a swift motion, Allen stabbed him right where it counted, the man screaming at the top of his lungs and letting a stream of cusses leave his mouth.

"Allen, the suns coming up." Tyki said with a smile. Allen beamed back and walked over to Tyki, leaning into his embrace and the both turned to watch the first few rays of the sun wash over Rouvelier's body. Immediately, his skin began burning away, his clothes quickly turning to ash. The sun reached Link and the two men's screams mixed and there skin was singed off their faces and bodies.

By the end of it all, only a pile of ashes was left.

"We should have enjoyed that more." Allen said with a slight pout. Tyki tilted the boy's chin up and kissed him.

"I wouldn't want you to over exert yourself, after all, you have a baby growing in there." Tyki said, running a hand over Allen's stomach.

"Our baby." Allen said fondly, wrapping his arms around Tyki.

"Now, come on. We have a bed that's calling our names." Allen smiled as Tyki guided him out of the room and into their bedroom. They changed into their pajamas and curled up in bed, Allen tangling his legs with Tyki's as the older Noah wrapped his arms around Allen's waist.

'_This was how it will always be.'_ Tyki thought fondly, cuddling up to Allen. _'Our happily ever after.'_

* * *

**I didnt get a lot of time to edit this and i made up the imprinting thing.****And i kinda feel like i rushed Link and Rouveliers deaths**_**  
**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


	37. Bonus! Whats a happy Ending?

**This chapter is told in Tyki's point of view.**

**I do not own DGM n_n**

* * *

My name is Tyki Mikk.

I guess that's a simple enough way to start this.

I used to hear that no one can really have a happy ending , but after everything I had been through with Allen and coming out in the end in love and ready for a child, my happy ending didn't seem far off. Maybe…I was wrong about that.

* * *

We were on our way to the Black Order, the Hunter's new headquarters. It was Allen's seven-month check up and to say he was excited was an understatement.

"Two month! Only two more months!" He would say excitedly. We had a nursery ready at home, choosing to paint it red because, lets face it, yellow is not unisex color. Allen had dubbed Cross the babies god father, which I was sketchy about considering he is practically a masochist but Allen would drop it. He wanted Cross to choose the name and be apart of the kids life and I was surprised when the man agreed.

Allen's stomach wasn't big, which made the boy panic at first but Komui explained it was just because the baby had turned inside the womb so Allen's stomach wasn't growing outward. We didn't know if it was going to be a girl or boy, but Road was pretty sure it was a girl because of some coin trick she did. In another two months, Komui would perform a C-section and we would all find out.

I didn't expect anyone to attack us, and maybe, if I had been more alert, I could have stopped what happened.

Somehow, we had lost track of a Noah who had sided with the Earl during the war. Hunter's were searching the world for him and the last thing I was expecting was for him to attack Allen head on.

Well, it wasn't exactly head on. He had thrown a silver devise (Which Komui later on will discover was a new bomb the Hunter's had created) at the boy and it went off before I could react. The explosion wasn't very big but it caught us off guard and by time the ringing had faded form my ears, I realized I was bleeding. The bomb had contained hundreds of silver slivers, and when it went off, they served as serrated bullets, flying in every direction. I turned to Allen in time to see him drop and I was by his side in seconds. He looked as if he was in shock but otherwise okay. I looked up and saw the Noah, (hooded) walking toward us. I went to stand but Allen grabbed my arm tightly. I turned to him, giving him a confused look. His other hand was wrapped around his stomach and as he moved I understood what was wrong.

Yes, thing were very_ wrong._

Blood was seeping through his white shirt from many cuts covering his stomach and even going as low as his thighs. Allen sucked in a shaky breath, tears pricking the back of his eyes and I just knew. Besides the fact that the silver bullets were poisoning his body, they had hid the baby, and Allen could feel it.

Killing the Noah was a blur to me, I think I ripped his head off but I could care less. He needed to be out of the way so that I could bring Allen to the Order.

We probably made it there in record timing; Allen curled in my arms and both of us bloody. Cross met us as soon as we were through the door, shouting orders at the other Hunter's and we had Allen the room Komui had prepped for the C-section in seconds. Komui was saying something about Allen's condition not being stable, that he needed to get the bullets out. I was stronger than Allen so I was fine, the bullets pushing themselves out of my body.

"The placentas broken, we need to get the baby out now." Allen sucked in a breath.

"No, it- it's not ready yet." The said softly, tears streaking his cheeks.

"Allen, listen to me. I can already tell form the places you're bleeding that the bullets hit the baby so it could bleed to death or the silver could poison it. Besides that, the placenta breaking means if we don't get the baby out soon, it will die. Just trust me, I'm doing all I can do." Komui explained. Allen nodded shakily. "Lenalee! Get Lavi and Kanda, I'm going to need help in here!"

"What about me?" I asked. "What can I do?"

"I need you to calm him down. He isn't stable right now." I nodded and found Allen's hand, gripping it and setting my forehead on Allen's. I heard Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi enter the room. "You three, hold him down, we don't have time to put him under so it's going to be painful. Lavi and Kanda grabbed Allen's legs and Lenalee grabbed his right arm, me having his left. Komui didn't waist any time, ripping open Allen's shirt and pushing the scalpel into his skin. Allen screamed out immediately, reflexively trying to release his limbs. We all held him down, hoping the baby was going to be all right.

Komui switched from a scalpel to a scissors and a few seconds later, he lifted a small body out of Allen's womb, covered in blood. Komui turned to a few scientist/doctors who were standing near by.

"Wh- why isn't the b- baby crying?" Allen asked tiredly. I could tell he was completely drained and the added silver in his blood wasn't helping. The men by the door gently took the baby and walked out of the room, wrapping it in a blanket. "N- no. Don-t ta- take it away…please. I n- need-" I kissed Allen's forehead, listening as he continued to plead, though to who, I wasn't sure.

"I'm going to start taking out the bullets." Komui said, sounding a bit shell shocked. Allen didn't bother to screaming now, but he was sobbing, a noise I will remember for the rest of my life.

* * *

I was lying on the bed with Allen, the boy having been stitched back together. He looked dead and paler than usual, the boy refusing blood. I ran my fingers through his hair, thinking the same thing he was. It had been a few hours since they had left with the baby and we hadn't heard anything. We both knew what had happened, we just didn't want to admit it.

There was a knock at the door and I looked up.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and Lavi poked his head in.

"Allen." He said with a half smile. Lenalee stepped in, sliding past Lavi.

"We'd like you to meet someone." She said. Lavi opened the door all the way to let Cross in, the man holding a small bundle of blankets. I looked at Allen to see his eyes watering. Cross walked over to Allen's bedside.

"His name," He began, "is Kaelith." (Pronounced Kay-lith) Cross gently set the bundle in Allen's arms, smirking as Allen held back tears.

"B- but I thought-"

"His shoulder and side were nicked by the silver shards but nothing to serious. Komui said he's never seen anyone so young be so strong." Lavi said. I gently moved some of the blanket away form the babies face so I could get a better look. He had a short tuff of dark brown hair, his skin a pinkish color and he was smaller than he was supposed to be. One of my finger's graced Kaelith's ear and he let out a small cry, open his mouth to show pink gums before he opened his eyes. Allen and I both sucked in a surprised gasp. Kaelith's eyes were a golden Noah color with silver specs near his pupil.

"Wow." The silver haired boy said, taking a deep breath. Allen 's eyes suddenly grew huge and he blinked a few times, looking up at Lavi. "Um Lavi…when did you become a vampire?" Lavi blinked and blushed, looking at the wall to his right in embarrassment.

"If only that were the punch line." Lavi said as, out in the hallway, Kanda blushed red as well, how were they going to explain this one?

* * *

I opened my eyes only to meet the top of Allen's head, my arms wrapped around his waist while his back was pushed against my chest. I blinked, knowing that I had woken up for a reason. Allen rolled on to his other side, now facing me and scooting as close to me as he could. Looks like whatever woke me up had woken him up to. I felt it again and so did Allen, the boy opening his eyes to look at me. Kaelith was calling us.

"It's your turn." He said, pulling the blanket closer around him. I smiled and kissed his forehead, getting out of bed and stepping into some slippers. I opened the door to our room and walked down the hall, knocking on a door before opening it. Inside was littered with toys, big and small and a large bed was centered in the room. On it was Kaelith, the blanket's around his waist, his semi-long silky brown hair pulled back and tied with a black ribbon.

"Bad dream?" I asked, walking over to his bed. He nodded and held his hands out to me as I picked him up. He was four now, but I still felt he was small for his age, weather that was because Allen was naturally short, or the fact that he was prematurely born, I wasn't sure. "Who was it about this time?" I asked.

"The boogie man." Kaelith told me as I walked out of his room.

"Who told you about him?" I asked. Allen and I never told Kaelith about anything that might scare him, even small things like myths.

"Road did. She said tat the-" He stopped to take a breath, "Boogie man hides in my closet and watches me when I get undressed." I couldn't help but grind my teeth at that.

"Road did?" I asked him. He nodded.

"She also said that he eats little boy's. Is that true Paka? Does the boogie man eat little boy's?" Paka was what Kaelith called me. When he started talking he hadn't been able to say his P's properly, so they first time he said "Papa" it sounded like "Faka" which sounded like "Fuka" so it somehow changed to "Paka."

"Of course not, Road's just trying to scare you." I told my son. "I actually met the Boogie man ya' know." I said with a smile.

"You did?" He asked. I nodded.

"He was quite a gentlemen and he confided in me that he didn't eat little boy's, he eats dust bunnies." Kaelith gasped.

"Th- those poor bunnies!" He said sadly. I smiled largely as I opened the door to Allen ans me's room. Allen yawned as we entered but smiled, sitting up as I set Kaelith on the bed. He walked over to Allen and sat next to him.

"Moe-Moe! Is it true?" he asked, using the nickname he had made up for Allen.

"Is what true?" Allen asked as I slipped my slippers off and slipped under the covers to sit next to Kaelith.

"Does the boogie man really eat the dust bunnies!" Allen blinked, looking at me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Those poor bunnies!" Allen finally said, making me laugh. "Just be happy its not you he's eating though." Kaelith nodded and shuffled underneath the blankets as Allen lay down. I scooted closer to Allen, trapping Kaelith between us as he laid on his side so face Allen. Our son's small fingers touched Allen's stomach through the fabric of his night shirt (the only thing he really had on).

"Moe-Moe?" He asked.

"Hm?" Allen responded.

"Is my little brother in there?" Kaelith asked. Allen smiled.

"It could be your little sister." He said.

"But I don't want a little sister. Girls are gross." He said. Now I smiled.

"What about Suki? You seem to like her just fine." Kaelith blushed.

"That's because she doesn't act like a girl." Kaelith objected.

"Well, we'll find out in another six months." Allen said.

* * *

Like I said, not all stories have happy endings…but I'm just happy mine did.

* * *

**Suki means Love or Fondness and you'll find out about her in the next AND LAST chapter. **

**Hey, Lavi's a vamp now. Yay.**

**GO GODFATHER CROSS! lol**

**And after all that Allen is prego...AGAIN! :) im awesome. **

...**Didnt i promise a foursome? :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Bonus2! Switch

**LAST CHAPTER! God i hope i did good. **

**I'm wondering if i wana do another DGM fic or something else.**

**I do not own DGM! n_n**

* * *

"Mana, Moona, hold still so I can get your coats on." Allen said, trying to get one of the twin's hands through a jacket. There were only about 1 year old with soft brown hair, a single kiss of silver running down the middle of both their heads. They had Tyki's tanned skin with Allen's softness and they each had one silver eye and one gold eye. Mana, the boy, had his hair cut short, a little above his shoulder while his sister, Moona, had long hair, gathered into two pig tails on either side of her head.

After the twins were born Allen and Tyki decided to each name one, Allen naming the boy and Tyki naming the girl. Being the only girl, Moona had Tyki wrapped around her little finger, but he did love all his children equally.

Tyki was having better luck, holding Kaelith's jacket out and letting the boy slide his arms into the sleeves.

"Where are we going?" Kaelith asked as Allen finally got the jacket on Mana. The twins instantly locked hands and looked up at Allen.

"You guys are going to spend the night with Uncle Cross and Grandpa Devin while your father and I are going out with Kanda and Lavi. Allen smiled, looking at the twins. "Can you say 'Bye Bye?'" he asked. They blinked in response and raised their arm, wanting to be carried. Allen sighed but lifted them up, one in each arm before they headed out.

"Don't worry, they'll start talking soon." Tyki said, holding Kaelith's hand as they walked into the dark streets outside.

"Is Suki gonna be there?" The boy asked, looking up at Tyki. The Older Noah smiled.

"Yep, and I think Nessa wanted to come too."

* * *

"Took ya long enough." Cross said as Allen and Tyki finally arrived. The man was chewing gum; Allen having chewed him out about smoking around the kids so the man was quitting.

"Uncle Cross!" Kaelith yelled, going to run to his God Father but stopping as the twins beat him too it, raising their arms at the man to be lifted. Kaelith worried the inside of his lip and went to pass the man and feeling left out, but he was suddenly grabbed and placed on Cross' shoulder. The red head then picked the twins up and carried them into the living room where Nessa was sitting with Suki, reading a book.

Suki was Kanda and Lavi's daughter, having been the reason why Lavi was turned into a vampire in the first place. She had all of Kanda's features just a little more feminine, with Lavi's long, red silky hair and green eyes. She loved books and practiced meditating and sword fighting with Kanda every day. She told jokes like Lavi and although she didn't show it much, she had a temper as bad as Kanda's, if not worse.

"Kay-kun!" Suki said as she spotted the boy. Cross set the twins down and they immediately went to Nessa while Suki walked over to Cross. The Ex-General gently lifted Kaelith off his shoulder to face Suki who smiled. "Thanks Ojiichan!" She said to Cross as he went to join Lavi, Kanda, and Devin in the kitchen, Tyki and Allen following. "Ma-Chan and Moo-Chan have gotten bigger!" Suki said, with a smile that made Kaelith blush. He nodded and they began a conversation.

* * *

"Alright Mana, Moona, Behave while were gone, okay?" In response to Allen's request, the twins blinked, sucking on their pacifiers.

"Kaelith, look after everyone, okay?" Kaelith nodded as Tyki kissed his forehead, followed by Allen.

"Bye Otousan, Bye Okaasan!" Suki called to Kanda and Lavi as they headed out the door.

* * *

"Are you guys sure about this?" Allen asked, blushing madly as Tyki hurriedly stripped his cloths off.

"Doesn't matter." Kanda said.

"We made a bet, and I won." Tyki added with a smile.

"A bet?" Allen asked as he was pushed on the bed to sit next to Lavi who was also naked.

"I bet you couldn't kill the Earl on your own." Kanda said truthfully, making Allen glare at him.

"And I bet you could, and since I won, we get to do what I want." Allen and Lavi blinked.

"Which is?" They asked.

"A foursome. And the Samurai here agreed." Two sets of eyes shifted to Kanda, one mouth hanging open, the other in a large smile.

"So that's what you guys were talking about." Lavi said, turning his gaze to Allen.

Said silver haired boy finally realized that everyone was looking at him. "Wh- what!" He asked.

"Well, technically it's thanks to you that all this was able to happen." Lavi said with a smirk.

"And you have been very busy with The Earl's duties." Tyki added, lifting his tie of the ground. Allen gulped and turned to run but was caught by Kanda, making the boy squeak. In seconds, they had the blindfold In place, someone holding Allen's hands above his head as he was pinned to the bed.

"Hold still, Moyashi." Kanda hissed in his ear.

'_Definitely Kanda, wait, does that mean he's holding me down or is he behind me? When did he get on the bed? Are Lavi and Tyki on the bed too?'_ Allen continued to squirm as his head swam with questions, taking a breath when he felt a warm hand slide up his body.

Another hand, smaller than the first, slid up his legs while a tongue forced it's way into his mouth. The kiss was rough and sloppy, making a trial of saliva glide down Allen's chin as he kissed back. He bucked his body as a hand cupped him, the fingers forming a ring and slowly pumping his erection while his nipples were tweaked. Allen felt the hold on his wrists loosen but he didn't make a grab for the tie, after all, he didn't know if they were going to play punishment games.

He was suddenly lifted and pushed on his stomach, letting out an "oof" as the wind was momentarily knocked out of him. He was guided onto his knees as someone crawled over him, nipping at his neck and shoulders. Something hard and hot was rubbed against Allen's ass and the boy gasped, grinding back against it. A tongue made its way up Allen's legs and up to his hole as his erection was grabbed, someone roughly jerking him off.

"This wet already?" Lavi asked as a thumb moved over the slit of Allen's cock. Allen went to answer but was cut off as a tongue pushed into him, making him moan. Abruptly, everyone pulled away, making a feral growl emanate from Allen's throat. "Whoa, what was that?" Lavi asked with a laugh.

"He doesn't like being tortured, I think it has something to do with being the Earl now and having some new sense of pride, etcetera, etcetera." Tyki said a bit bored.

'_I cant believe this! In the middle of jerking off and they stop? Guess I'm going to have to move this along myself.'_ Allen thought, letting his hands slide down to his erection. His right hand moved to his hole and he quickly pushed a finger inside.

"What is he-" Lavi was cut off as an exaggerated moan escaped Allen's lips, the boy slowly jerking himself off while thrusting his finger in and out of his bottom.

"Ah, Tyki."

"Oh no." He heard the Noah say, "you wouldn't."

Allen spread his legs farther apart and moved his hips with his fingers as he slowly added a second one.

"That's extremely…erotic." Lavi said.

"My- my bodies so hot!" Allen said with a whimper. "I need someone inside me." He moaned, biting into the blanket.

"Allen-" it was said like a warning but Allen ignored it.

"J- just shove it in my greedy hole and fuck me into the mattress, please, I can't take it!"

"Oh, Fuck." That was Kanda, great, now all he had to do was throwing in some moans.

Allen threw his head back, adding the third finger and thrusting them deep inside himself, making sure to miss his prostate so he could last longer. The boy threw his head back and moaned extra loudly before removing his fingers and bringing them to his face, turning his head toward the three men's voices and slowly licking the digits. Allen let a smile break across his face.

"Any takers?" He asked. He felt himself literally be tackled to the bed, someone quickly thrusting into him and they pulled his body up. The blindfold was removed just in time for Allen to watch Kanda thrust into Lavi and push the redhead flush against Allen. Both uke's moaned as their member's rubbed together harshly as hard thrusts pushed them together

"Ah! T- Tyki, no lube?" He asked, feeling his lover's cock tug the inside of his hole every time he pulled out.

"Punishment." Tyki responded with a hard slap to Allen's ass. The boy moaned loudly and smiled, he loved when they played punishment games. Allen looked at Lavi, who was moaning with his arms thrown back around Kanda's neck. Allen smirked and leaned forward, taking one of Lavi's nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking it. Lavi gasped and opened his eyes, looking at Allen and smirking.

"Switch." The red head said, making Allen give a confused look before Tyki pulled out of him. Lavi grabbed a pillow and lay on his back, shoving the pillow under his butt to lift it up. Allen was suddenly pushed on top of Lavi, making their members rub together. "Come on Beansprout, show me what you got." Lavi teased. Allen blushed but grabbed Lavi's erection, lifting his hips and lining himself up. Before he could lower himself, someone thrusted into Lavi, making Allen loose his balance and impale himself on Lavi's rod. Both let out a long moan and Kanda laughed, grabbing Lavi's legs and spreading them even more before starting to thrust in to the red head.

Tyki stuck his finger in his mouth, wetting it before sliding it into Kanda, making the Samurai groan. Tyki thrusted it inside of Kanda for a while before removing it and shoving his cock into the man.

Lavi grabbed Allen's hips and raised the boy up, making Allen moan and nod to tell the red head he was going to ride. Tyki thrusted hard into Kanda, forcing him forward and farther into Lavi who arched up into Allen and made the white haired boy moan. He felt a hand wrap around his cock and he moved his hips faster, nearing his orgasm. He was surprised when Lavi came first, bucking up and into the boy, ramming his prostate before dropping back down to the bed, Allen collapsing in top of him.

Tyki pulled out of Kanda and Kanda out of Lavi, watching Allen rest his head on the red head's chest to catch his breath. Lavi was still inside of him, his cum having leaked out of Allen's bum when he came.

"Damn Beansprout." Lavi said, sitting up. Allen shivered as Lavi lifted him, letting his soft member leave the boy's body. Tyki crawled over to the boy, setting him on his lap and sticking his fingers in the boy's hole. Allen groaned and buried his head in Tyki's shoulder.

"Your not done yet are you?" He asked.

"No, just need to catch my breath." Allen said, tightening his muscles around the older Noah's fingers. Allen nodded as his breath came back to him, Tyki removing his fingers so Allen could move.

"Hey Allen, you ever been on top?" Lavi asked, tuning away from Kanda who was kissing him.

"I just was." The boy responded. Everyone let out a small laugh and looked at Allen.

"I mean have you ever been Seme?" Allen shook his head.

"Can you picture me topping this guy?" He asked, pointing to Tyki, who in return, ran his fingers over his name on Allen's chest.

"You wana try?" He asked. Allen blinked.

"Really?" Tyki and Kanda both smirked and got up, Lavi turning over to rest on his hands and knees. Allen made his way over to Lavi and positioned himself, waiting as Kanda got behind him and Tyki being Kanda. "I'm not exactly sure what to do." Allen admitted, looking back at Kanda and Tyki. They tried not to laugh as they guided Allen forward, pushing the boy into Lavi and making him groan. "Oh- Oh my god its t- tight!" Allen breathed, leaning forward. Kanda slowly pushed into the silver haired boy and Tyki into the Samurai. They began slow, letting Allen get used to the new sensation before speeding up, Tyki making Kanda drive harshly into Allen.

The boy didn't mind, he was doing the same to Lavi. Kanda cursed behind him and Tyki grunted, Allen feeling the Samurai release his hot seeds inside him. Allen guessed Tyki had just done the same by the way they had both stopped, making it impossible for Allen to move. The boy wriggled his hips, trying to get any friction he could but Kanda held him in place. He was thankful that Lavi was grinding against him; otherwise he might of just activated Crown Clown.

Allen felt a feeling of mischief raise within him, knowing Tyki was planning something but as he turned to ask, he was met with the Noah's dark smile as he thrusted forward as hard as he could, making Kanda and Allen jolt forward. Kanda groaned, probably still sensitive after his orgasm and Lavi gasped.

"N- not so hard." The red head panted. Tyki thrusted again with the same amount of raw power, making them all jolt forward again.

"Tell th- that to Tyki." Allen managed to get out before moaning as Kanda grew hard and hit his prostate. Allen began catching Tyki's rhythm and, much to Lavi's dislike, was thrusting with him perfectly. The boy didn't know he was hitting the red head's prostate until Lavi came, his muscles spasming around Allen's cock and making the younger boy throw his head back in ecstasy, his seeds filling Lavi's insides.

Lavi collapsed into the bed but Allen kept a firm hold his hips, rocking forward as Tyki continued to thrust. Finally, he heard the Noah groan, Kanda letting out a small gasp as he came inside Allen again. They all collapsed, Allen on Lavi, Kanda on Allen, and Tyki on Kanda. They were all waiting for their orgasms to pass, not bothering to pull out until it started to get uncomfortable.

Tyki moved over to Allen and kissed him, drawing the boy into his chest and letting out a content sigh into his white hair.

"That was-"

"Awesome." Lavi finished for him. Everyone muttered there agreements before catching their breaths and starting the next round.

* * *

**Ojiichan means Grandpa in japanese**

**Moon was actually originaly a Portuguese word so the Daughter was named Moona **

**Otousan and Okaasan is the way japanese adress there mother and father respectfully.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**I still gotta say it thought n_n**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And keep an eye out for my next fanfic!**


	39. SEQUEL STORY!

**HEY! **

**Sorry, no new chapter. This story is completed. **

**However…**

TeriyakixPanda8 **is making a sequel. n_n**

**Its called **Twice Bitten** and it's Kealith's story about how he falls in love! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! I read the first chapter and I LOVED it! I can't wait for the story to really kick off!**

**Also, check out the pic I drew of 13 year old Mana and Moona from **Twice Bitten

**http : (slash slash) (slash) d5jooyt**


End file.
